UN LEGADO MÁGICO
by Pablo87
Summary: REBOOT DE NADEHZA. Un mundo desolado, pocos supervivientes, un joven solitario y monstruos asolando el planeta que antaño era un lugar apacible y tranquilo. La esperanza parece perdida, pero incluso en la mayor oscuridad se puede ver la luz. Calsificado T por cierto contenido violento y posible uso de palabras malsonantes
1. Chapter 1

**1\. Un nuevo mundo (pero no en el buen sentido)**

La vida es extraña. Un día las cosas están como siempre, sin alterarse, sin cambios, sin diferencias... Y mientras piensas que este día va a cambiarlo todo, que va a ser diferente esta vez de ahora en adelante y para siempre. Luego llega el momento en el que el día se acaba y te percatas de que en realidad no ha cambiado absolutamente nada y ha seguido siendo lo mismo todo el rato. Y te das cuenta de que te has vuelto loco, pues esa es la definición de la locura misma.

Asi pues, ¿qué pasa cuando todo cambia de verdad en un sólo día? Que crees que te has vuelto loco o que sueñas. O deliras. O algo peor. Es por eso que la vida te parece horrible cuando todo cambia de golpe y porrazo, cuando de repente la sociedad se termina, el cielo se abre, los muertos llueven, la cosa va mal, la vida pesa y finalmente todo es diferente. Y entonces desearías no haber deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Cargas un arma a todas partes, duermes en lo alto, cierras con llave hasta para ir al baño... Las cosas terminan complicándose más y más y, antes de que te des cuenta, estás en una situación difícil de la que no sabes salir. O al menos así era para él entonces.

\- Bueno, esto ha sido divertido, pero tengo que irme.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar colgado, Oscar?

El matón que hablaba era el asqueroso traidor que estaba dejando al joven colgado de los tobillos en lo alto de una torre. No parecía justo, pero así es el mundo en el que se vive ahora: un apretón de manos de día, una puñalada trapera de noche. Tendría que haberse asegurado de que esta vez iba a ser diferente, no quedan muchos supervivientes en la ciudad. Quién sabe, puede que fuera el último.

\- Incluso en esa situación te haces el gracioso. Lo admito: voy a echar de menos eso. Pero se me pasará con las pedazo de vistas de tu guarida.

\- Tío, no hagas esto.

\- Oh, venga ya. No soporto las súplicas.

\- No suplico por mí. Suplico por tí.

Oscar alzó una ceja, sin borrar la expresión socarrona de su cara.

\- ¿Por mí?

\- Déjame dejártelo un poco más claro: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sobreviviendo aquí?

\- Un mes, más o menos.

\- Yo llevo medio año.

\- Y una mierda.

\- Da igual si no me crees. Lo importante es que he escapado de cientos de monstruos terribles, he sobrevivido a criaturas más grandes que tu pedazo de ciruelo lleno de vacío y he aguantado entre las mandíbulas de criaturas más peligrosas que los humanos.

\- Bien por tí.

\- A lo que me refiero es que he adquirido experiencia. Mucha.

\- ¿Y?

\- Que por ello sé que el lugar más seguro para sobrevivir a los Camazotz es el sitio más alto y alejado del lugar y estar callado.

\- ¿Los Cama-qué?

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Lo cierto es que dicho así suena muy mal. Pero sinceramente hablando, decir que fue asaltado y despedazado a pedazos por toda una bandada de Camazotz, u hombres murciélago, entre terribles dolores y gritos horribles no suena mucho mejor.

\- Ahora... A encontrar una manera de bajar de aquí. De alguna forma. No será difícil.

De su bolsillo, el superviviente sacó un silbato y sopló por él a todo pulmón, provocando que los hombres murciélago salieran disparados hacia todas direcciones. Lo malo de ser medio murciélago es que tienes el oído muy delicado, susceptible de ser muy afectado por cosas como los ultrasonidos, que eran las ondas que emitía aquel peculiar silbato. Pero aquel silbato también servía para otra función, pues era un sistema de comunicación.

\- ¡Oi, binga! ¡Babinga!

De lo alto del edificio salió una pequeña criatura con forma de duende diminuto, nariz chata con un aro de plata en las fosas nasales, orejas puntiagudas y piel morena. Se cubría con lo que en su día pareció ser un trozo de tela, ennegrecido y sucio, a modo de taparrabos-toga. Mostraba la parte derecha de su flacucho abdomen superior y brazo y con sus ojos de córnea negra e iris ambarinos escrutaba todo a su alrededor.

\- Ayúdame a bajar, por favor colega.

\- ¿Chugo?

\- Se han comido a Óscar.

\- ¿Ñam-ñam?

Él simplemente señaló a una pila de carne y huesos destrozados.

\- Camazotz.

El pequeño duende reprimió una mueca de asco.

\- Ugh.

\- Lo sé. Me la jugó el muy mamón, ¿te lo puedes creer?

El duende sólo rió.

\- ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Chugo kaba-bibaya!

\- Si. Bájame, anda y te pago como siempre.

\- Uhhh, ¡bongo-babongo!

Entonces, el ser hizo ademán de morder la cuerda para romperla.

\- ¡Espera, espera! ¡Busca otro modo! ¡Caeré desde muy-!

Tarde. La cuerda se rompió...

\- ¡-ALTOOOOO!

...Y cayó justo encima de una pila de huesos y escombros. Ay.

\- Ni repajolero caso...- se quejó el joven, incorporándose adolorido. Cuando se puso a cuatro patas, se encontró al diminuto ser de antes justo delante de él.

\- ¡Bongo-babongo! ¡Bongo-babongo!

\- Si, si. Lo prometido es deuda. A ver que llevo...

Tras un rato de negociaciones, finalmente pareciera que al pequeño ser le gustó el bombín desgastado que encontró en una tienda. Se miró en unos trozos de cristal posando cual estrella de cine de Hollywood. De verdad le gustaban esas cosas.

\- ¿Bongo-babongo?- preguntó Hope.

\- ¡Bongo-babongo!- repitió el duende. Gemlins. Los pigmeos de los duendes. Son tan fáciles de complacer como difíciles de entender. La mayoría de las veces es cuestión de suerte y saber qué le gusta al cliente. A ese en cuestión, al que llamaba Harapiento, le gustaba la ropa, pero por desgracia ya no abundaba tanto en la ciudad desde que todo empezara. Por suerte, los Pigmeos eran lo bastante listos como para entender lo que decía. No les resultaba difícil, él hasta le había enseñado alguna palabra a Harapiento. Justo cuando el joven se cargó la mochila al hombro cuando a lo lejos de oyeron de nuevo gruñidos y aleteos.

\- Camazotz.

\- Cama-cama...

\- Vámonos antes de que vuelvan.

\- Yup-yup.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha, subiendo Harapiento a su espalda para ir más rápido. Nada más salir, los Camazotz volvieron. Justo a tiempo para su escalada triunfal entre los escombros. Cuando ya era seguro, Harapiento bajó de su espalda.

\- Nos vemos, colega.

\- ¡Chau-chau, Jop-Jop!

Él creció en un mundo que os resultaría muy raro. Lo que en su día fue algo lleno de civilización y con un radiante futuro por delante, ahora es una desgracia ruinosa sin remedio.

Un deportivo corre a toda velocidad por las calles de una semi-derruida ciudad cosmopolita. Rojo, descapotable y de marca cara. Impecable. Es el clásico ejemplo de un anuncio de coches. Con la diferencia de que aquello no era un anuncio. Aquello era un joven, tal vez desesperado, buscando salir adelante en su vida y sobrevivir. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor: pelo rubio pálido y corto, ojos azul claro brillantes, de complexión delgada y fibrosa. Se llamaba Hope Hart y cada vez que se veía pensaba que cualquier chica que lo mirase ahora se volvería loca, pero por desgracia no siempre ha sido así; antes estaba obeso a más no poder, pero es lo que tiene la supervivencia: te adaptas o mueres. Y con la dieta radical que había estado llevando durante medio año no era de extrañar que luciera así ¡Y en medio año! Si tuviera internet, lo patentaría.

Correr le gustaba. De hecho, era una de las pocas cosas que le gustaba y por ello años atrás estaba impaciente de cumplir los dieciséis para sacarse el carnet. Pese a ello, su padre le hizo esperar a los dieciocho, pero aprovechó el tiempo para estudiar conducción. Aprobó de pleno todos los exámenes sólo pasa sacar a pasear el Panther de su padre, pero por desgracia le entregó el viejo monovolumen de su tío. Otro chasco y otra razón para que se metieran con él en el instituto. Siempre soñó con ir a toda velocidad por la ciudad subido en algún deportivo por las calles de Ciudad Centro, pero por desgracia nunca hasta ese mismo momento había podido llegar a cumplir esa fantasía. Y ahora deseaba que no se hiciera realidad; el panorama no era el más adecuado. Y era una lástima, porque ahora seguro que ligaba. Aspecto: si. Cochazo: si. Gran ciudad: si. Habitada: por humanos no. Con chicas: menos. Ay.

No pasó un rato hasta que finalmente se alcanzara el objetivo deseado; el edificio _Paladice_ _Tower_. Antaño casino, centro comercial, recreativo y de ocio y hotel más alto de toda la ciudad. Ahora hogar de ratas, infestaciones y demás problemas monstruosos. Casa. Era el único sitio al que esas cosas no se habían acercado, por algún motivo que escapaba al raciocinio de Hope. Pero tampoco era para quejarse: tenía la mejor habitación de todo el hotel para él solo y gracias a unos apaños en la presa tenía luz gratis. Y recreativas. Y garaje propio. Incluso lo acorazó un poco con un cruce de defensas hechas a mano unidas con las medidas de seguridad del propio edificio. Hope se aseguró de poner en el garaje una doble puerta: la primera era la que conectaba con el exterior y la segunda, una gran puerta corredera de metal, era manual y la puso él por si acaso. Era su palacio: para él solo... Eso fue bueno los primeros siete días, luego se volvió algo horrible.

El Panther AXL-R8 nuevecito que acababa de rescatar de un confesionario a las afueras era el premio de esa mañana de búsqueda, metido en un cierre hermético para evitar que el tiempo lo destrozara. Hasta olía a nuevo. Después de perder el otro coche para correr bajo el pie de un Rinotauro, qué menos. Junto con la _furgo_ y una camioneta ese era su tercer mejor coche. Ahora tocaba salir de caza, asi que fue a dejar el deportivo y a sacar el jeep militar 4x4 para coger los utensilios. Ballesta, arpón, cebo, cepos para osos (aunque no son osos lo que hay ahí fuera precisamente), honda, boleadoras, bengalas, linternas de luz ultravioleta, jaulas, bidones de plástico para cincuenta litros de líquido y bombas de humo caseras. Cargó la camioneta y se dispuso a arrancar para salir. Por desgracia, su pequeño compañero le siguió hasta dentro. La pequeña cría de lobo que era Blake no sabía quedarse quieta ni un momento. Y lo peor era que si se subía, ya no había forma de que bajara aunque le obligaras.

\- Según tu cuenta y riesgo- le dijo.

Abrir la puerta, meter el coche, sacar la puerta. Hope repasó la lista otra vez; necesitaba baterías, gasolina para el generador, comida para la semana, cuerda, prismáticos, equipo de espeleología y escalada, pico, pala, cubos, taladro, herramientas varias y, a ser posible, un dron de vigilancia profesional. Sabía dónde encontrar todas las cosas: había un supermercado CostLess cerca de una ferretería CarryAll en el Barrio de Broom, diez manzanas de dónde estaba él. Curiosamente, ambos eran centros de venta mayorista al estilo _cash and carry_ y ambos estaban cerca la una de la otra. Hope se subió al jeep y salió con destino a su próxima búsqueda. Y quizá algo más.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Soy leyenda... ¿O no?**

 _N/A: Me gustaría proponer un juego a los lectores; a ver si son capaces de detectar todas las referencias a la cultura popular en esta historia. Ponedlo en los comentarios a ver qué detectáis. Os contestaré a ver si habéis acertado o no._

Como Hope no tenía más que sus animales de caza para hablar (no creía que la charleta que mantenía ocasionalmente con Harapiento contase, en vista del pobre léxico de la criatura), el joven rara vez podía hablar con alguien en absoluto. Al menos así había sido durante medio mes. Es para volverse loco. Asi que pensaba en voz alta consigo mismo y en ocasiones hablaba con Blake.

\- ¿Has visto _Soy Leyenda_ , Blake? No la del remake de Will Smith, sino la original. Es mucho más profunda.

Blake, claro está no contestaba, pero en ocasiones a Hope le parecía que podía entenderle. Este sólo soltó un gemido, como si estuviera preguntando.

\- _Soy Leyenda_ cuenta con una premisa similar a este que estamos viviendo; un científico llamado Robert Neville está encerrado en un mundo post-apocalíptico dominado por vampiros intenta sobrevivir y encontrar una cura a la maldición que todos padecen y devolver la esperanza a la humanidad. Sólo espero estar equivocado y que quede más gente por ahí fuera. No quiero ser el último ser humano de la Tierra en absoluto.

Siguiendo recto por la última carretera, finalmente Blake y Hope llegaron hasta su destino: el _CostLess_ frente al _CarryAll_. El primer paso nada más llegar a una nueva zona era asegurarla; poner trampas por los alrededores, revisar el interior, mirar por detrás y delante de la tienda... Entonces y sólo entonces podría ir a coger lo que buscaba. Dicho y hecho, no era una tarea fácil. Las trampas de osos eran para los monstruos que se acercaran, asi que solía poner suficientes como para que pareciera un campo de minas. También tenía que camuflarlas, no fuera que las viese, asi que las solía esconder con hojas y ramas o dentro de algún charco profundo. Por suerte, la maleza que había tomado posesión de la ciudad daba múltiples y grandes oportunidades para conseguir esto sin problemas. Antaño diría que odiaba a los cazadores, especialmente a los tramposos que ponen trampas de osos a los que les ha quitado el seguro, pero ahora ÉL era el tramposo. Lo hacía porque esos bichos eran lo bastante listos como para soltarse de la trampa si lo intentaban. Le habían cogido el truco con el tiempo y no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a otro bicho tras él siguiéndolo hasta casa, muchas gracias. Eso no era sino la mitad de sus problemas: ciertos monstruos eran genios del camuflaje o gustaban más de zonas oscuras que de la propia luz y algunos eran tan grandes como un edificio de tres plantas o más. Otros estaban camuflados entre la maleza y plantas y otros eran la maleza y plantas. Literalmente. Todo muy peligroso, muy dañino. Tenía que ir con pies de plomo a todas partes, tener mil ojos en todas direcciones, sentirlo todo. Y tanto _CostLess_ y _CarryAll_ eran tiendas del tamaño de un estadio de beisbol y un campo de fútbol juntos; espacios amplios, muchas estanterías, lugares altos y bajos, huecos en el suelo... Sitios perfectos para esconderse, acechar y atacar. Revisar todo eso iba a ser un infierno, asi que el joven recurrió a su plan B de Beta: proceder con cautela, buscar y encontrar lo que necesitaba cuanto antes en tiempo record e irse de inmediato. Las baterías eran fáciles de encontrar, al igual que la cuerda, los prismáticos y el equipo de escalada y espeleología. El pico y la pala tampoco fueron complicaciones, pero no pudo encontrar más herramientas que las de una gran caja de usos para el hogar con lo básico. Tendría que bastar hasta la próxima vez que saliera. No hubo suerte con la gasolina, no había biodiesel. Algo que Hope nunca entendió es el hecho de cómo era posible que todos los coches de la ciudad funcionaran con biodiesel (era obvio para él, que había nacido y crecido en la ciudad: Centro recibía directamente a los concesionarios de Motown de primera mano y desde la última década se había impuesto el motor biodiesel. Y aunque hubiera otros concesionarios, con el tiempo el resto de motores se habían quedado casi obsoletos) y sin embargo en las gasolineras abundaba de todo tipo de gasolina. Por desgracia, la tienda tenía justamente de toda pero NO biodiesel. Qué bien. Tendría que buscar en alguna gasolinera por el camino. Suerte que en la ciudad también abundaban los coches puramente eléctricos de gran potencia o terminaría gastando el doble. Bendita campaña ecológica de Ciudad Centro. Revisando la sección de tecnología, encontró una caja que contenía un dron de vigilancia militar. Era su día de suerte después de todo.

Ahora sólo necesitaba la comida, asi que tras un último rápido vistazo salió del lugar, dejó las cosas en la camioneta y fue camino del CostLess. Las estanterías estaban prácticamente desiertas, pero a lo mejor con suerte conseguía encontrar algo a fin de cuentas. Hope sabía que todos los supermercados tenían almacenes de comida enlatada subterráneos en caso de emergencias, ajenos al paso del tiempo y la descomposición por mucho tiempo gracias a su sistema de presurización y protección ambiental. Por desgracia estaban doblemente resguardados tras una puerta de aislamiento y requerían un código secreto. No sólo eso: la puerta era grande y aparatosa de manejar, necesitaba como mucho otro par de manos para moverla bien. Aunque tenía una palanca, asi que a ver si eso funcionaba. En caso de fallar tres veces en insertar el código, la puerta se bloquearía y mandaría un código nuevo a la central de información de la ciudad para que estos enviaran otro código al gerente en cuestión y que lo insertara tres veces para desbloquearla. Cuesta creer que el apocalipsis hubiera forzado a Hope a convertirse en hacker y manitas: con su escasa habilidad informática había conseguido puentear un portátil de la centralita haciéndose pasar por un empleado y así poder crear su propio código. Uno, dos, tres, fallo. Enviando mensaje. Mensaje recibido. Inserte nuevo código. Cero, uno, cero, uno. Activar. Enviar mensaje. Mensaje recibido al móvil del gerente. Insertar código. Puerta abierta. Y bingo, comida en lata por un tubo. Se la llevaría toda, pero siendo sincero estaba mejor ahí y más segura. Además, no tendría sitio suficiente para toda esa comida y necesitaba ser rápido por si lo asaltaba algún monstruo: no quería morir por ser codicioso. Sólo lo justo para durar toda la semana. Además, eran botes bien grandes. Judías, hacía tiempo que no comía judías. Carne, pescado, verduras, fruta en almíbar y su jugo... Lo iba metiendo todo en una bolsa de viaje tamaño familiar para sacarlo cuanto antes. Entonces, revisando en las estanterías para hacerse una idea del inventario aproximado, encontró algo. Era una caja de cartón. Una caja de cartón de pastas variadas de la mejor pastelería de la Ciudad (para Hope, de todo el país); _Baker's Tasty Treats_. Era la caja de pasteles y dulces de cien mini-pasteles y pastas especiales de Baker Pastries. Sólo había diez en todo el país y eran tan caras como la suite-penthouse del Paladice, donde ahora vivía. Y estaban de muerte. Hacía siglos que no tocaba una de esas deliciosas pastas. Ni de coña se quedaba ahí. El problema era que estaba tras un cristal de seguridad que sólo se abría con una llave. Por suerte, también había desarrollado métodos para ese tipo de situaciones. El cristal sería antibalas reforzado, pero desde luego no era a prueba de diamantes. Sabía que esas joyas que encontró en aquella casa serían útiles. En especial ese gigantesco diamante del tamaño de una pelota de golf (en serio: ¿quién lleva eso y se atreve a salir a la calle?). La punta era lo bastante afilada como para pinchar, asi que lo clavó lo bastante hondo usando una piedra y lo movió alrededor de la zona del cierre para soltar el resto de la puerta. No había peligro alguno para la joya, pues era bien sabido que lo único capaz de cortar un diamante era otro diamante. Una vez abierto, sacó el paquete de dulces herméticamente cerrado y lo guardó dentro para llevarlo a lugar seguro y disfrutarla en calma. Ya listo, partió hacia la camioneta para retirarse a casa. Conseguiría biodiesel en la gasolinera cercana al Paladice Tower de camino allí. Justo entonces, mientras salía de la sala, cerraba la puerta y recogía todo, un sonido metálico unido con un chillido agudo y ladridos de perro advirtieron a Hope de un peligro inminente. Este salió corriendo ballesta en ristre al exterior, encontrándose a Blake ladrando al otro lado del cristal con un Anansi, un monstruo con forma de araña gigante. Tenía que ser una araña, claro. Como odiaba Hope a los insectos. Por lo general lo habría dejado vivir ahí atrapado para que atrajese a los depredadores grandes, pero nada más ver que estaba a punto de chillar a pleno pulmón nada más verle para llamar al resto del grupo, le disparó en todo el ojo, atravesándole la cabeza. La criatura cayó muerta al instante. Rezó porque no hubiese chillado antes de llegar él. Decidió dejar el cuerpo allí, recoger los cepos libres y salir corriendo cuanto antes de ese lugar. De camino a casa, consiguió suficientes litros de gasolina como para llenar los bidones.

Ya en el garaje, Hope descargó todo, dejó los bidones al lado del generador de emergencia y subió por las escaleras al ascensor principal. Por supuesto que también podría haber subido por el ascensor de servicio, pero el que le interesaba subir era el ascensor privado del señor Price, el dueño original del Paladice. De hecho, era el único ascensor que llevaba hasta la suite-penthouse del edificio y de paso paraba en su oficina. Claro que había otros medios para ascender, pero ese era el más rápido y cómodo para subir un edificio de 820 metros de altura. El penthouse era, con mucho, la mejor habitación de todo el hotel, situada justo debajo de la azotea y con unas vistas espectaculares de toda la ciudad. También era amplia, con suelos de mármol negro, muebles caros y cómodos, una pedazo de cama de matrimonio de colchón viscolátex, una pedazo de piscina cubierta climatizada, cristal reforzado especial que no lo atravesaba ni un cañonazo, una chimenea, sofás cómodos (estos últimos parte de un jugoso botín que había conseguido Hope), una pedazo de pantalla de televisor LED HD de 85 pulgadas con lo último en tecnología incorporado, varias consolas, juegos, despensa y nevera enormes, baño gigantesco con una pedazo de ducha, jacuzzi e hidromasaje incorporado, decoración y aspecto modernos, mucho espacio, persianas automáticas... ¿Quién dijo que sobrevivir en el Apocalipsis era estar encerrado en un agujero? Hope desde luego no pensaba así. Además, la altura le concedía la ventaja de ver llegar a cualquier amenaza a la legua por todos los ángulos.

Lástima que no siempre pudiera disfrutar de la habitación como debiera; la necesidad le obligó a formar trampas, vallas electrificadas con alambre de espino y demás aspectos defensivos como instalar detectores de movimiento, torretas con mini-guns, micro-catapultas e incluso los cañones de artillería naval del Viejo Farman, el buque de guerra insignia de la Ciudad durante la Guerra de Las Indias, como método de defensa. Lo impresionante era que aún funcionaban. Los encargados de la restauración y mantenimiento del barco-monumento de verdad se tomaron en serio su trabajo (cosa que Hope de verdad DE VERDAD agradecía; esos cañones le habían salvado el trasero en más de una ocasión). Eso y el uso estratégico del lugar terminaban por estropear el ánimo. No puedes disfrutar de una partida a _Speed Racing Formula_ o _BCA 2K18_ o jugar al beisbol con tranquilidad mientras tenías que estar vigilante de que algún monstruito se intentara colar en tu casa. Algunas veces hasta echaba de menos ir a la pista helada cubierta del centro comercial _Quivira_ a patina y practicar hockey. Eso sin contar los cientos de muebles como mesas para tomar notas o inventar y arreglar algún que otro cachivache para la defensa personal en territorio hostil en el que vivía o para poner el plano de la ciudad para marcar los sitios peligrosos o ya visitados en profundidad. Pero se las apañaba. Seguía adelante, que era lo obvio.

Aquel día ya era complicado de por sí; Óscar fue el último humano vivo en la ciudad del que Hope tenía conocimiento, al menos para él. Si había otros supervivientes, no sabía de dónde se encontraban o vivían. O de si se encontraban en la ciudad siquiera. Esas cosas hacían que se deprimiera, pero posiblemente era aún peor olvidarlo y después recordarlo, como cuando un día empezó a jugar a _Call of Honor_ online y ver que no había nadie más jugando. Entonces se sentía verdaderamente solo, apagaba el juego, la consola y se iba a tumbar en la cama a mirar el techo para intentar no llorar de desolación, porque encima le venían a la memoria recuerdos tristes; nunca conoció a su madre, su padre era un hombre de negocios siempre ocupado, apenas tenía amigos porque su obesidad lo convertía en un marginado dentro de los institutos donde estudiaba, se cambió varias veces de ciudad, sufrió abusos por parte de otros... Ese tipo de cosas. Era en esos momentos cuando apreciaba de verdad la presencia de Blake, quien no se separó de él desde que lo encontrara en el parque más grande de la ciudad, Center Park, durante una investigación del terreno para observar si había animales supervivientes. Lo encontró acurrucado en el cadáver de su madre, que había muerto tratando de proteger a sus hijos de un Chupacabras y ganó a costa de su vida. Pese a ello, Hope sólo encontró al pequeño de la camada, Blake. Ni rastro de los otros. Pero tampoco encontró sus cadáveres, asi que era posible que siguieran vivos. Aunque los buscó por días, no hubo éxito. Quizá el Chupacabras sí que había conseguido matarlos antes o algo, pero quién sabe. Pese a ello, apreciaba de verdad la presencia del pequeño cachorro. No sabía cómo se las apañaba, pero sabía cuando estaba triste, cuando tenía un mal día y cuando necesitaba algo de consuelo. Y en esos días se subía a la cama con él a lamerle la cara, acurrucarse a su lado o simplemente tumbarse a echar una siesta a su lado con la intención de animarlo. Y siempre lo conseguía. Pero aquel día no tenía ganas de desanimarse más, asi que decidió ir a jugar una partida a la GameBox y olvidar un poco las penas de esa nueva y agobiante vida.

\- A ver, a ver... Sí, creo que hoy jugaré un rato a _True Order 3_.

True Order era el último que adquirió, curiosamente, por ser el último juego en salir al mercado antes de que todo se fuera al garete. En él, interpretabas a un agente de la ley encubierto de la Interpol que se enfrentaba a diferentes tipos de organizaciones criminales mundiales. El primero abarcaba la mafia greco-romana en Europa, la segunda te llevaba a luchar contra criminales en Britania, la tercera entrega te metía en el papel de enfrentar a las Tríadas asiáticas y esta, la última entrega, a luchar contra los criminales organizados en Occidente, llamado El Sindicato. Las anteriores entregas hacían ver que había un grupo mayor, conocido como The Order, que había unificado todo el crimen en el mundo. Por esto lo animaban un poco con ciertos flashbacks del pasado en el cual otros agentes también intentaron desmantelar a The Order, poniendo algo de historia en el proceso. Esta parecía la más prometedora de todas.

 _\- El crimen organizado es uno de los mayores problemas del mundo- dijo el juego- Y para enfrentarlo se debe ser lo mismo que el enemigo: invisible. Por esta razón se creó la MNCA, una organización secreta para detener a un enemigo desconocido..._

Bueno, desde luego ahora había dejado de ser un problema eso del crimen organizado, pensó Hope. Ahora seguro que tenían mayores problemas. O no, quién sabe; puede que ahora sean los héroes del momento y estén en el paraíso para ellos; un lugar de anarquía y destrucción del que aprovecharse si sabías sobrevivir a los peligros que lo rodeaban. Hope había avanzado hasta una fase en la que se quedó atrapado y quería saber cómo terminaba. Se había vuelto adicto a ese tipo de juegos, porque antes lo era de juegos de RPG y ficción y demás, pero terminó dejándolo por razones obvias. Especialmente los de futuros post-apocalípticos.

Pasó un rato. Hope había conseguido avanzar con su personaje protagonista, el gigantesco policía desacreditado de Empire City Homer Simpson, hasta un almacén donde traficaban con un nuevo tipo de droga. Le gustó el hecho de que le hubieran puesto el nombre de uno de sus personajes más reconocibles del libro El Día de la Langosta y también que fuera obeso como el personaje homónimo de la serie (aunque él le recordaba más a Peter Griffin con barba, la cabeza rapada y un muy mal día por delante), pero sin un ápice de estupidez y ni un pelo de tonto pero con toda la brutalidad y fuerza bruta del mundo. También sentía empatía por los gordos, aunque él más que obeso estaba fuerte como un luchador de sumo. Tampoco era muy alto, pero lo compensaba con una fuerza y actitud brutal. Su aspecto le recordaba un poco al personaje de la primera entrega, Mark Caine; camisa de botones abierta, camisilla, pantalones vaqueros, botas y puño derecho vendado hasta un poco por encima de la muñeca. Tenía ojos de loco y expresión hosca, como si dijera todo el rato "te pego y luego te rompo". Por fin consiguió superar la fase y salió una animación donde Homer había encarcelado a uno de los jefes criminales del Sindicato, Victor O'Connor.

 _\- ¡Quieto ahí, O'Connor!_

 _\- Agente Simpson, le estaba esperando... ¿Se da cuenta que ha roto un par de leyes actuando como acaba de actuar?_

 _\- Me da igual. Iré a prisión con gusto si antes le quito de en medio._

 _\- Irá a prisión por nada: pronto seré libre._

 _\- Esta vez no. Te pudrirás en la cárcel, desgraciado. Haremos hablar a tus hombres, conseguiremos confesiones y verás._

 _\- Mira que es usted ingenuo. Mis chicos no hablarán._

 _\- Tiene usted una fe muy ciega en sus muchachos, O'Connor. Esa será su perdición._

 _\- Eso es algo que usted nunca ha entendido, Simpson; familia no es sólo aquella con la que ha nacido, sino esos por los que estás dispuesto a morir. Todos mis chicos y chicas lo saben y prefieren volarse la cabeza antes que hablar... ¿Diría usted lo mismo de su querido departamento de policía militar?_

Esa última frase dejó algo desconcertado a Hope: "familia no es sólo aquella en la que has nacido sino esos por quiénes estás dispuesto a morir". Sonaba profundo, muy intenso. Y criminal, según parecía. Para Hope las palabras tenían un significado especial y algo le decía que aquella frase, bien usada, podía unir mundos. Pero conociendo al ser humano, terminarían usándola para sus propios intereses. Se perdió parte del resto del diálogo al quedarse pensando en sus cosas, pero al final Simpson disparó a O'Connor en la cabeza justo antes de llegar la policía a detenerle. Otra serie de secuencias de vídeo pasaban a informar sobre cómo Simpson pasa cuatro años en prisión por asesinato y asalto y concilia amistad con un criminal irlandés que pertenece al Sindicato para introducirle a la familia y justo después, antes de ser liberado, es visitado por un agente de la MNCA para informarles Simpson de que todo iba acorde al plan. Sin embargo, la inmersión al juego se vio interrumpida por unos ruidos del exterior.

Temiendo que algún monstruo estuviera cerca, Hope desconectó del mundo de los videojuegos para salir al balcón con los prismáticos preparados. Ya a lejos y antes de llegar a observar con más detenimiento, notó una polvareda de humo provocada por edificios derruidos. Quizá sólo fueran un puñado de Piezancos buscando entretenimiento derribando edificios abandonados o nidos de Alimañas como la última vez...

¡ROAAAAAAAARGH!

...O tal vez fuera algo más, porque ESO definitivamente no era un Ogro. Nunca oyó gritar a ningún monstruo como ese. Eso era malo. Algo muy malo. Pero no tenía sentido que un nuevo monstruo apareciera ahora en la ciudad después de tanto tiempo; él lo sabría, llevaba medio año metido allí. Necesitaba documentarlo cuanto antes, asi que corrió a revisar sus posesiones personales, que solía llevar en su bandolera. Sí, allí estaba. Él lo llamaba El Libro. Bueno, no un libro-libro tal cual, evidentemente. Lo llamaba así para distinguirlo de otros. Era un simple y común libro de tapa dura de cuero marrón, sin título o nombre que por alguna extraña razón tenía páginas infinitas, literalmente hablando, asunto al que no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que un día, revisando las páginas se percató de que estas no parecían llegar ni de lejos al final del libro, sólo teniendo más páginas. Era una locura, pero en vista de los recientes acontecimientos las locuras parecían cosas comunes últimamente. Lo había encontrado en una vieja biblioteca abandonada que fue su último gran refugio antes de irse a vivir al Paladice. Lleno a rebosar de información útil sobre los monstruos, pero también de cosas inútiles, palabras y cosas que no tenían sentido. El Libro lo llamaba artes arcanas... Magia. Como si tal cosa existiera. Qué ridículo. La magia no existe, existen los hechos, existe el ahora y el ahora dice que el mundo se ha ido al cuerno y toca sobrevivir a cualquier coste si es necesario. No hacía falta darle más vueltas. Justo entonces pensó que el nuevo dron sería útil, asi que abrió la caja, lo montó, lo preparó y se dispuso a despegar para revisar el terreno con seguridad. Pronto sabría qué era eso. Sacó al dron fuera y con su móvil (sí, tenía móvil; puede que en el Apocalipsis ya no se hagan llamadas, pero siguen siendo muy útiles para otras cientos de cosas, en este caso el mando a distancia del dron) lo hizo despegar. Pasó un rato viendo edificios y calles abandonadas hasta que finalmente encontró una gigantesca criatura destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Empezó entonces a analizarla con detenimiento y a sacar fotos. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido a esa bestia: cuatro patas y cuatro zarpas humanoides, pelo lanudo por todo el lomo, la cabeza y el cuello, dos cuernos saliendo por la coronilla y otros dos por la zona de los laterales del cráneo, tres ojos en diagonal, el del centro más grande que los otros en ambos lados, garras en las ocho zarpas, nariz muy chata, cuerpo alargado y pelaje grueso y aspecto, casi como el de un puercoespín... O más concretamente como cientos de miles de puercoespines unidos en una gigantesca moqueta de piel falsa.

\- Madre mía, que pedazo de bestia salvaje- se dijo Hope- A ver qué dice El Libro sobre este.

Revisando El Libro, buscó por todas las páginas pero sin éxito aparente. Debía estar más profundo, asi que tenía que ahondar más.

\- Ojalá esta cosa tuviera esto un índice o algo parecido. Me voy a hacer viejo antes de encontrar...

Entonces, mientras le sacaba fotos con la cámara del dron se percató de algo. Estaba lejos, muy lejos. Demasiado lejos como para que viera nada. Pero aun así olisqueó el aire. Olisqueó el suelo y luego... Miró hacia adelante. Por encima de sus gigantescos colmillos que sobresalían como los de un dientes de sable por arriba y por abajo de la mandíbula sus ojos se achinaron a más no poder, como si esperara ver algo a lo lejos. Entonces e abrieron de par en par y una gigantesca, aterradora y dantesca sonrisa que dejaría al gato Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas a la altura del betún se dibujó en su rostro. Era una expresión horrible y aterradora. Parecía estar diciendo "Soy la encarnación del Mal en la Tierra, te he visto y me lo voy a pasar en grande contigo". Le había visto. A metros de distancia. Sus músculos le decían peligro, su mente le decía peligro, su sistema nervioso le decía peligro, asi que sin pensárselo demasiado mandó a volar bien lejos al dron para que huyera de allí lo antes posible. Tras una larga huída, consiguió esconderlo en un edificio cercano tras dejar atrás al monstruo. Entonces, desde su escondite lo vio asomarse, poniéndose en cuclillas sobre sus grandes patas traseras para otear el aire. Hope hizo lo mismo con sus prismáticos y lo encontró revisando los alrededores desde Diamond Street hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. "No puede ser, no puede ser" se repetía una y otra vez Hope. Pero lo era; le había visto. Llevado por el pánico, corrió a meterse dentro, cerrando ventanas, ventanales de la azotea, pasando cortinas, cerrando puertas, apagando luces y finalmente escondiéndose debajo de la cama para esconderse bien. A lo lejos aún oía sus gritos. Hasta Blake corrió a esconderse con él bajo la cama con él. Gimió de puro miedo.

\- Shh- le intentó tranquilizar- Quizá te oiga. Shh.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. El peligro cerniente**

Pasaron unas horas desde que se escondiera, esperando que no le hubiese visto a él también a través de la cámara del dron. Más calmado, pero con el corazón aún a más de mil por hora, Hope decidió finalmente coger El Libro y hojear en busca de información sobre esa criatura. En la página mil doscientos aproximadamente finalmente dio con él:

 _QUIMERA MUTANTE_

 _(predator poligeneri)_

 _Habilidades y aspecto felinos_

 _Gran saltador_

 _Se adapta a su entorno al instante_

 _Gran capacidad de camuflaje_

 _Cuatro zarpas_

 _Cuatro patas, dos equinas y dos felinas_

 _Múltiples pares de dientes_

 _Mandíbula desencajada_

 _Colmillos superiores e inferiores_

 _Garras poderosas en cada extremidad_

 _Olfato agudo_

 _Cazador diurno_

 _Sentidos sobre desarrollados_

 _Ágil para su tamaño_

 _Superdepredador_

"Superdepredador" fue la parte que le preocupó más a Hope. Eso quería decir que estaba en el culmen de su cadena alimenticia, que no había nadie más por encima de él. Fantástico. Asi que el mayor peligro del mundo se había vuelto un monstruoso depredador del tamaño de un trolebús, un tren y un tráiler uno puesto encima del otro. Mirando más abajo, leyó desesperado para poder encontrar alguna debilidad, algún consejo para enfrentarlo, alguna forma de defenderse en caso de necesidad, algo para sobrevivir al menos a ese pedazo de animal altamente peligroso. Pero en todas las líneas encontró la misma frase dicha dentro de un contexto determinado: corre y escóndete. Genial. Muchas gracias, Libro. Eres de gran ayuda... Espera, ¿"Cazador diurno"? Eso no pinta bien. Ya de por sí tenía que tener cuidado por la noche por los depredadores. Quizá debería haber cogido más comida.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó la noche y con ello el peligro inminente. Hope se había pasado todo el día intentando buscar una manera de alterar la iluminación, pero siendo sinceros era increíblemente difícil y seguramente imposible de hacer en un día entero. Rezaba porque no saliera a buscar a nadie esa noche, porque de ser así lo iba a tener muy chungo para sobrevivir. Hope bajó las persianas, cerró todas las puertas y disminuyó la intensidad de las luces para asegurarse de no llamar la atención de nadie por la noche (pese a que las persianas de acero, de por sí, ya mermaran toda posibilidad de que se viera ninguna luz desde fuera). Desesperado, revisó una vez más el Libro para averiguar alguna forma de enfrentar a ese monstruo, pero sin éxito aparente. Por fin se convenció de que estaba condenado a morir, morir o morir. Ninguna opción le seducía en lo más mínimo.

\- Esto es horrible- se dijo Hope, llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Antes sólo tenía cazadores nocturnos, ¿ahora tengo que lidiar con un cazador diurno gigante? ¿Cómo demonios voy a volver a salir fuera con esa cosa ahí? Moriré de hambre...

Una vez más haciendo uso de su gran habilidad para deducir el humor de su amigo, Blake subió a la mesa de un par de saltos para acurrucarse a su lado.

\- Supongo que tú no tendrás idea de qué hacer tampoco... Pero qué digo.

Entonces, el perro pasó páginas con la pata derecha delantera hasta situar la página abierta sobre la parte de Artes Arcanas. Hope sólo lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

\- No sé qué es lo que me flipa más: el hecho de que hayas parado justamente bajo esa página o que un perro me esté recomendando semejante cosa... Aunque bien visto, sigo hablando contigo, asi que seguramente deba replantearme el concepto de "sanidad" de ahora en adelante- suspiró- Blake, la magia no existe. Y aunque fuera el caso, el Libro tampoco dice nada de que haya algún hechizo o arte mágica que sirva para repeler a la bestia. Lo he visto antes: no es ni un código ni nada por el estilo, es una sección de magia pura y dura para hacer magia pura y dura. Es un engañabobos como los que se venden a los niños tres años en los cumpleaños para darles fantasía a sus vidas... Y estoy hablando con un perro otra vez. Como si pudieras responderme. Quien me oyera pensaría que estoy loco perdido. Y quizá tuviese razón.

 **¡ROAAAAAAR!**

A lo lejos resonó ese grito horrible otra vez. Rezaba porque estuviera lejos, pero lo cierto es que sonaba hasta más cercano que antes. Hope decidió revisar el dron para averiguar más sobre lo que había fuera, pero sólo vio oscuridad. Activó la luz nocturna y entonces se asomó fuera para ver bien lejos a la criatura. Se había alejado. Poco a poco y sin subir demasiado, se alejó más y más con la intención de recuperar el robot volador. Acababa de conseguirlo, ni de coña iba a perderlo el primer día. Por desgracia, las Anansi no parecían estar muy de acuerdo, porque cuando se topó por accidente con ellas intentaron derribarlo del cielo. El humano maniobró lo mejor que pudo, evitando arañas gigantes y telarañas hasta que se encontró con un nido entero. Llevado por la desesperación, ascendió para alejarse de ellas antes de que lo acorralaran, pero su acto incitó la atención del monstruoso ser, que giró la cabeza hacia él.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Si se supo que es...!

¡La linterna! ¡Se había dejado la linterna de la luz nocturna encendida! Sin pensarlo un segundo más, la apagó y salió volando a toda velocidad. Por desgracia, ese ser lo seguía. Debían ser los motores: su oído era muy fino, después de todo. Más que los... ¡Los Camazotz! Rápidamente desanduvo el camino que siguió hasta el nido de los hombres murciélago y se adentró en él, haciendo todo el ruido posible para despertarlos. Pero parece que no funcionaba.

\- Genial, ahora resulta que los murciélagos tienen el sueño duro. Pues vale.

Hope conectó el micrófono del dron con su reproductor de música MP4 y puso a todo volumen la canción _Hardwired_ de Metallica, que sonó de golpe por los altavoces incorporados del robot volador, provocando que todos los murciélagos despertaran. Rápidamente ascendió y los guió hasta lo alto del edificio, haciendo que se enredaran con la quimera gigante. Era jugar algo sucio, pero era la ley del más apto y él no tenía intención de convertirse en comida y menos de guiar a ese bicho. Creyó dejar atrás a todos y fue corriendo directo al Paladice, pero cuando estaba a pocos metros y se giró para ver si lo había dejado atrás, lo vio con la boca desencajada en su terrible mueca llena de Camazotz muertos o medio muertos a medio masticar entre hileras de dientes afilados como millones de espadas. Aceleró, llevado por el miedo y sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba guiando hacia el Paladice. Su cerebro decía "¡Para idiota, cambia de sentido!", pero su cuerpo decía "¡Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre...!" sin parar. Odiaba la división físico-mental; siempre yendo en dos direcciones distintas y él atrapado en medio de ellas. De repente se percató: ¿es así como muero? ¿En serio? ¿Después de medio año sobreviviendo, me va a matar un monstruo gigante? ¿Por qué? No es justo: una vida de mierda, un final de mierda. No es justo. No es justo. Este mundo tendría que simplemente desaparecer. Hope notó entonces que algunas cosas parecían flotar. Sería su cerebro ralentizando el tiempo en su mente. Genial: tiempo bala antes de morir. Si al menos pudiera haber pegado un tiro antes... Y entonces todo se volvió blanco por una luz que emitía el suelo, el techo, las paredes, los muebles y hasta el cielo... Y el mundo se desvaneció ¿AHORA escuchas una petición desesperada... Quienquiera que seas? Llegas medio año tarde. No: doce años tarde. O más. Más vale tarde que nunca no cuenta si tardas para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Ahora ya lo he visto todo**

La luz siguió ahí un rato hasta que finalmente pareció desaparecer. Abrió los ojos y creyó estar durmiendo otra vez. Se encontraba en medio de un bosque que no conocía, pero que resultaba de lo más reconocible para él, como las junglas que rodeaban Ciudad Centro. A lo lejos, sin embargo, ya no veía su ciudad derruida; ni Paladice, ni monstruos, ni edificios modernos, ni ciudad metropolitana... Allí se alzaba una pequeña ciudad, campestre pero moderna y cómoda. Colorida, llena de vida y habitada por algo que parecía un cruce entre humanos y... ¿Algún tipo de ser equino, tal vez?

\- Indudablemente ya no estamos en Kansas- se dijo para sí Hope- ¿Qué cuernos es este lugar?

Hope se acercó un poco más, pero prefirió mantener las distancias de la ciudad, creyendo que sin duda terminaría asustando a los demás en vista de que no parecía haber humanos como él por allí. Quizá fuera el único que habían visto nunca antes. Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder ver la ciudad bien desde sus prismáticos con mini-micrófono incorporado que les había puesto, lo cual junto a unos cascos, le permitía escuchar bien todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Alcanzó a escuchar a dos de esas criaturas hablar, un camarero y su cliente.

\- Entonces, ¿lo de siempre, Daisy?

\- Si, por favor. Gracias.

Bien, sabían hablar su lengua. La comunicación era posible. Pero era evidente que tenía que ser cuidadoso; la intervención forzosa y brusca de su hábitat natural podría llevar a cabo el desarrollo de un catastrófico acontecimiento. Asi pues, el plan sería...

\- ¡A LA CARGAAAAAAA!

De repente, un gran grito llenó el aire y Hope fue derribado por algo parecido a un misil de rayo arcoíris que cayó a toda velocidad contra su espalda. Y perdió el conocimiento.

Aquello era inexplicable; Hope había sobrevivido a monstruos gigantescos más listos que él, se había enfrentado a demonios con alas del tamaño de un pterodáctilo adulto, había escapado en más de una ocasión de hordas que dejarían pálidas a la marabunta africana y las hormigas rojas gigantes juntas, aprendió a sobrevivir en territorio hostil desconocido por semanas, enfrentó la muerte de cara en más de una ocasión... ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese sorprendido un objeto volador parlante (y evidentemente vivo) no identificado? ¿Cómo pudo bajar tanto la guardia? Lo cierto es que aquel lugar era pacífico y lleno de vida era todo lo opuesto a su sombrío mundo y quizá eso le dio sensación de paz más que otra cosa, algo que no tuvo tiempo de tener ni siquiera mientras dormía. Pasó un rato hasta que recuperara la consciencia poco a poco y mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, logró oír algunas voces.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él?- dijo uno.

\- Lo decidiremos cuando la princesa vuelva- contestó otro.

\- ¡Yo digo que lo encerremos! ¿El castillo tiene mazmorras? ¿No? ¡Pues quizá debería tener! ¡Construiremos unas nosotras mismas!

\- Rainbow, por favor. Tu actitud de "golpear primero y pensar después" no ayudará a solucionar nada de esto.

\- ¡Estaba armado! ¡Podría haber herido a alguien!

\- Tanto como podría haber NO herido a alguien.

\- ¡Estaba espiando, AJ! ¡Seguro que trabaja para alguien que quiere hacernos daño!

\- Por el amor de Celestia, Rainbow, ¿quieres parar? Hasta la fecha, la única criatura que ha hecho daño aquí eres tú. Y no quiero ni imaginar cómo se pondrá Twilight cuando vuelva y se entere de lo que has provocado. Puede que hayas empezado una guerra.

\- ¡Que se atrevan esos bichos raros! ¡Les daré su merecido!

\- Antes de condenar a nadie, ¿quieres al menos esperar a ver qué pasa cuando despierte?

\- Le diste muy fuerte, espero que esté bien- dijo una tercera voz- Parece tan demacrado...

Hope pudo notar un paño frío sobre su frente.

\- ¡Mph! ¡Eres demasiado blanda, Sunset! ¡Podría ser un enemigo!

\- Con tu actitud no me extrañaría.

\- ¡Es un intruso de quien estamos hablando!

\- Bueno, quizá entonces arreglemos TÚ metedura de pata antes de que llegue a peor con algo de bondad.

\- Sunset tiene razón. Además, no es como si pudiéramos simplemente deshacernos de él como si nunca hubiese existido, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Mph!

\- Mirad, creo que ya despierta.

\- Atentas entonces, chicas. Esto puede ponerse peligroso.

AJ suspiró.

\- Rainbow, nunca cambiarás.

Hope abría los ojos poco a poco para ver a sus interlocutores. Ante él se encontraban tres de esos semi equestres hembra, por la forma de sus cuerpos. Compartían ciertas características, como tener cortos hocicos de caballo, cola, orejas de equino y pezuñas por pies. La primera, a su derecha, tenía la melena rubia con mechas rojas (¿o era roja con las mechas rubias? No supo decir), imitando el aspecto de lo que parecía ser el sol, el pelaje anaranjado y los iris de los ojos de color azul cian pálido. Su expresión de preocupación le parecía adorable y cariñosa al mismo tiempo. Usaba un sencillo vestido azul sobre una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas altas. La otra tenía un sombrero, melena rubia y pelaje naranja y su tono de voz parecía delatar cierto acento sureño norteamericano. Lucía como una chica de campo: camisa a cuados atada a la altura del pecho, pantalones vaqueros, botas... La tercera era una pegaso azul de melena arcoíris que lo atravesaba con la mirada como quien observa una presa. Vestía cual rockera rebelde con un top negro, pantalón vaquero corto por encima de sus rodillas y brazaletes de pinchos. Su pelo estaba hecho a modo de una gran cresta mohawk de aspecto rizado y trenzada en la nuca e imitaba todos los colores del arcoíris. Su expresión decía a todas luces "no juegues conmigo, extraño". Estaba tumbado en una cama, cubierto por una sencilla sábana.

\- Oh, hola- dijo la pony de melena de sol. Viéndola de cerca, Hope notó que tenía un cuerno saliendo de su frente- ¿Estás bien? Rainbow te ha pegado bien fuerte.

\- A lo mejor no habla tu idioma, Sunset- dijo Rainbow- Ahora tendremos que comunicarnos con gestos o algo.

Finalmente, Hope se dignó a hablar.

\- Muy bien, no pienso soltar obviedades como "tenéis alas" o "estás volando", porque eso parece lo lógico aquí, pero ahora ya lo he visto todo: sois tres chicas-caballo de diferentes colores, con la capacidad de hablar y dos de vosotras de volar.

\- ¿Sabes que has terminado recalcando lo obvio de todas formas, verdad?- dijo AJ ante la impasividad de sus compañeras, que se quedaron de piedra un rato.

\- Uh, es cierto. Quizá sea un reflejo de mi gente para digerir lo inexplicable para ellos...- cuando Hope trató de moverse, notó que su mano izquierda estaba esposada- ¿Y esto?

\- Has sido descubierto en territorio de Ponyville desde lugares desconocidos cercanos al Bosque Everfree espiando por motivos desconocidos- dijo con tono autoritario Rainbow- ¡Ahora eres prisionero de los ponies hasta nuevo aviso de la princesa!

\- Rainbow insistió- suspiró AJ- Dijo que no te iba a dejar solo por ahí suelto.

\- ¡Basta de charleta insulsa!- Rainbow se puso a escasos centímetros de la cara de Hope- ¡¿Para quién trabajas?! ¡¿De dónde vienes?! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿A quién sirves?! ¡¿Cuáles son los planes de tu jefe para con los ponies de esta apacible ciudad?! ¡Depende de cómo contestes, sellarás tu destino más rápido o más lento!

Aquella pegaso estaba empezando a sonar como una loca general en mitad de una guerra contra todo el mundo que veía enemigos hasta por debajo de las rocas. Hasta en las mismas rocas. Aquello le pilló tan de sorpresa a Hope que no sabía ni qué decir. Entonces recordó de golpe que había pasado medio mes desde la última vez que habló con alguien o algo que no fuera una animal incapaz de comunicarse verbalmente con él. Como consecuencia, hizo lo típico:

\- ¿Tengo que contestarte ahora?

Dijo lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza. AJ y Sunset rieron.

\- Oh, tenemos un gracioso con nosotras- la joven crujió los nudillos- Bueno, yo también puedo ser muy divertida.

"Lo dudo mucho" pensó Hope.

\- Lo dudo mucho- repitió en voz alta.

Rainbow lo atravesó una vez más con la mirada. Este miró de reojo a Sunset.

\- Acabo de decirlo en voz alta, ¿verdad?

\- Uh... Si.

\- ¡Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras!- saltó otra vez la pegaso, que lo agarró por la pechera de la chaqueta con aire amenazante- ¡Contesta ahora!

Entonces AJ agarró por la cola a Rainbow, arrastrándola hacia otro lado de la habitación.

\- Muy bien, calma vaquera- dijo entre dientes antes de soltarla- Creo que por hoy es suficiente grado cinco de interrogatorio. Vamos a dejarle descansar y ya veremos qué pasa cuando la princesa del castillo vuelva.

\- ¡Pero si acabo de empezar! ¡Y ni siquiera ha contestado a nada en absoluto!

\- Como ya he dicho: cuando la princesa vuelva. Vámonos.

La pony vaquera empezó a llevarse a rastras a la pegaso, que pataleaba en el aire desesperada por soltarse de su retenedor.

\- ¡Pero, pero, pero...!

Sunset le pasó a Hope otro paño húmedo por la cara mientras sus amigas se alejaban.

\- Oh, por favor perdona a Rainbow. Es muy sobre protectora con su hogar.

\- ¿No lo somos todos siempre?- contestó él. Entonces agarró su mano- Gracias por el paño, pero estoy bien. Mejor vete con tus amigas antes de que esa tal Rainbow piense que te tengo hecha prisionera... ¿Me ayudaste a curarme, verdad? Gracias.

\- Oh- la mencionada se sonrojó con una sonrisa- No hay de qué. Um... No tengas miedo, estoy segura de que Twilight será más considerada contigo.

\- Sunset, ¿verdad? Yo soy Hope. Hope Hart.

\- Mucho gusto, Hope. Pese a la situación...

El humano entonces notó la mano de Fluttershy con más cuidado. Su pelaje era casi del mismo tacto que su piel humana, extremadamente corto y suave. Viendo que las demás tenían un aspecto parecido, supuso que era igual para todos. Sus manos eran tan suaves...

\- Uh... Perdona.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Me sueltas, por favor?

Hope tardó en reaccionar: se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba acariciando su mano impunemente, haciendo que la pegaso se volviera más roja que un tomate maduro, y casi como llevado por un resorte se separó de ella.

\- ¡L-Lo siento mucho!

\- Oh, no. No pasa nada.

\- Es que... Me sorprende. Eres casi del mismo tacto que mi piel y...

\- Si, yo también he notado eso. Aparte del aspecto, parecemos muy iguales.

La pegaso entonces puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de Hope. Este notaba que se subían un poco los colores.

\- ¡¿Sunset?!- gritó Rainbow- ¡¿Qué te está haciendo ese?! ¡Voy a buscarte!

"¡No!" gritó para sus adentros el aterrorizado subconsciente de Hope mientras todavía recordaba el primer placaje de la pegaso marimacho. Rápidamente se separó de Fluttershy y corrió a esconderse tras su capucha de camuflaje como hacía cuando se protegía de algún depredador en mitad de la maleza.

\- ¡No, tranquila! Ya voy. Estoy bien- se giró luego a Hope- No te preocupes, en el fondo es todo palabra.

"Quizá, pero sigue doliendo", pensó Hope. La pegaso se alejó flotando levemente en el aire hasta desaparecer por una puerta. Hope revisó su alrededor: se encontraba en una habitación sencilla, con una cama, una mesilla de noche, y sin ventanas (¿Habría sido idea de Rainbow llevarle allí para simular la celda de una prisión?). Otra cosa que notó es que las paredes no parecían estar hechas de cemento, sino de algo parecido al cristal, pero sin llegar a ser transparente. Por suerte le dejaron sus posesiones personas, aunque como era obvio le habían quitado sus armas; la ballesta, el cuchillo... También se llevaron la cuerda. Sólo tenía los trastos útiles de siempre. Y El Libro, que al parecer no les llamó la atención en absoluto.

\- Al menos tendré qué leer. A ver si descubro algo interesante.

Lo cierto es que Hope nunca se atrevió a leerlo en profundidad. Se saltaba los datos menores para concentrarse en cosas que consiguieran de verdad salvarle la vida ahí fuera. Ahora que parecía haberse reencontrado con la civilización (equina, sí, pero civilización a fin de cuentas) le apetecía hasta leer un poco. Antes ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido.

Pasó un rato en el cual Hope leyó y releyó varias veces fragmentos del libro. Por más que buscaba, no parecía encontrar nada al respecto de Chesie por mucho que buscara. Nada en absoluto. Entonces llegó a encontrar un párrafo de lo más curioso:

 _He descubierto un peculiar pero fascinante acto común entre estás criaturas. Según parece, comparten más cosas con los animales además de apariencias; siguen una jerarquía en la cual el superdepredador es el alfa del grupo. Al igual que en las manadas de lobos, hay alfas y hay omegas, pero no hay betas dentro de una misma especie, pero..._

\- ¡EY!

Pocas cosas, y es en serio, podían sorprender tanto a Hope como para hacerle saltar. Llevaba mucho tiempo soportando las sorpresas desagradables desde que Harapiento saliera de un contenedor de basura de una tienda de ropa en busca de nuevas prendas. Pero por alguna razón la equina fue lo suficientemente ruidosa y silenciosa como para provocarle un respingo ¿Estaría perdiendo sus reflejos al regresar a la civilización?

\- Dios, ¿es que no sabes entrar en una habitación sin darme un susto de muerte o qué?

Ella no contestó. Se limitó a mirarle de arriba abajo con aire inquisitivo.

\- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Sólo es...

Por desgracia, pareciera que la chica no era en absoluto de las que piensan, sino de las que actúan. Por dicha razón se lanzó sobre el joven con hostilidad para tirarle a toda velocidad por la puerta, rompiendo las esposas en el proceso. Hope lo consideró una oportunidad para huir, aunque prefería escapar de los ataques de la pegaso haciendo gala de su ahora característica agilidad en el medio año de supervivencia en Centro.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

\- ¡Ni loco!

N/A: Si queréis un ejemplo de cómo imagino a los equestres aquí, ved del arte de la dibujante Pia-sama, del comic _Rogue_ _Diamond_ o de personajes antropomórficos de Atryl en Deviantart.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Allí donde viven los Equestres**

Mientras, en la entrada, AJ y Sunset estaban recibiendo a una alicornio violeta vestida con un elegante traje de gala y con el pelo hecho un moño por los pasillos del castillo. A su lado iba un dragón infante que tan sólo le llegaba a la cintura a la mencionada equestre y una unicornio de pelaje blanco y pelo azul rizado, la cual la estaba ayudando con su peinado, y otra unicornio de pelaje rosa pálido brillante con melena púrpura con largas mechas azul pálido. También las seguía una pony rosada de pelo rizado.

\- Siento mucho haberte dejado a cargo del castillo en mi ausencia, Starlight- dijo la alicornio- Pero esta cumbre por la unión de las razas equestres en Canterlot era realmente importante. Las princesas insistieron en que fuera.

\- No importa, princesa Twilight. A fin de cuentas, para eso están las alumnas.

\- Te he dicho que no tienes por qué llamarme por mi título, Star. Eres mi amiga antes que mi alumna.

\- Perdón, perdón. Sigo con la mentalidad de la etiqueta real por toda la parafernalia de la cumbre... ¿Cómo ha ido hasta entonces?

\- Era aburrida. Por suerte, lo importante ya terminó. El banquete (que de por sí era pobre) era una mera formalidad para conocernos mejor. Tú y Rarity habéis llegado en el momento justo para rescatarme de esa manada de políticos y burócratas sedientos de sangre.

\- Creía que te llevabas bien con ellos, querida- le espetó la otra unicornio.

\- Saddle Arabia y Maretonia tienen buenas relaciones con las princesas y yo dentro del marco de los pueblos equestres, pero no conocía tanto a los demás y eso me incomodaba mucho. Parezco un cebo atado a una caña de pescar.

\- Tal vez, pero ¡Qué glamuroso cebo!

Todos rieron.

\- Entonces, este ser...

\- No parece peligroso- informó AJ- Pese a las constantes demandas de Rainbow "Climatormentoso" Dash.

\- Más bien parece confundido... Y perdido- dijo Sunset.

\- ¡Quizá una fiesta de bienvenida le demuestre que estamos de su parte y se sienta más cómodo!- dijo la equestre rosada. Todas giraron los ojos en señal de exasperación.

\- Pinkie Pie- le espetó la princesa alicornio- no creo que sea el mejor momento para fiestas.

\- Aaw, ¡pero llevo meses sin hacer una!

\- Pinkie, hiciste una ayer mismo.

\- ¡Para mí eso ya es una eternidad!

Twilight miró al techo, sonriente. De pronto sintió curiosidad por este ser tan parecido a ellas.

\- Me gustaría conocerle.

\- Seguro, no se ha movido de su habitación. Tal vez...

Pero entonces un sonido de muebles cayendo alertó a todas, que salieron corriendo escaleras arriba en busca del origen del ruido sólo para encontrarse con Rainbow peleando con Hope, forcejeando con este por un libro.

\- Lo has sacado de la biblioteca, ¿verdad? ¡Lo has robado! ¡¿A eso has venido, no es cierto?! ¡A robarnos información! ¡Dámelo! ¡No sé que es, pero seguro que pertenece al castillo y por ende a la princesa! ¡Devuélvelo!

\- ¡Deja ya eso! ¡Lo encontré yo! ¡Me ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones!

\- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Devuelve lo que has robado!

Los dos seguían forcejeando por el libro.

\- Me estás cansando. Como sigas así...

\- ¡¿Me amenazas?! ¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme? Seguro que no tienes fuerza ni para levantarte tus partes para hacer pis, medio-macho escuchimizado de...

\- ¡BASTA LOS DOS!

La voz de Twilight hizo eco en todo el salón. Ambos se giraron a mirar como la joven se alzaba flotando en el aire mientras sus ojos birlaban con luz propia para luego aterrizar suavemente con expresión seria.

\- Esta es mi casa y las normas prohíben las peleas- dijo con tono firme- Tú lo sabes bien, Rainbow, asi que parad ya los dos con eso.

\- Twilight ha aprovechado bien las clases de la Princesa Selena para reproducir la Voz Real de Canterlot- le susurró Pinkie Pie a AJ.

\- Ahora, como princesa y señora de este castillo, ¿puede alguien explicarme el origen de esta pelea?

\- ¡Le pillé intentando robar! Es un espía y un ladrón.

\- ¡Perdona, pero en contra de lo que tú creas no voy asaltando casas!

Mentira. Mentira podrida. Hope había asaltado muchas casas y él lo sabía. La diferencia era que esas estaban abandonadas y esta no. Y no es cómo si sus dueños fueran a volver a buscar algo de lo que habían dejado atrás. Además, no parecía algo como para compartir con los demás y empeorar el panorama actual con la equestre.

\- Calmaos los dos. Además, Rainbow, ¿espía de quién? ¿Las ramas del Everfree?

\- Oh venga, Twilight; sabes de sobra que desde hace siglos el Everfree ha estado inactivo e inalterable ¿y de repente todo enloquece semanas atrás y este aparece ahora? ¡Tiene algo que ver, estoy convencida! Lo han mandado para espiarnos.

\- ¿Y a quién crees que sirve, entonces?

\- Pues... No sé ¡Pero seguro que es de quien quiera que esté detrás de esto! Él podría confirmárnoslo, sólo dadme unas horas con él y le haré cantar de plano.

\- Rainbow, lo que suceda en el Everfree no necesariamente tiene que ver con alguien en concreto. Pero si de verdad tienes tantas dudas, puedo someterlo a una prueba de detección.

¿Prueba? ¿Qué prueba?

\- ¿Cómo que una prueba?

\- ¡Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras! ¡Y nada de hablar con tanta confianza a la princesa, intruso!

Spike suspiró.

\- Rainbow, es por esa misma actitud que no puedes tener más amigos.

\- Déjame tranquila, Spike

\- No te preocupes- Twilight se dedicó a ignorar directamente a la pegaso azul e ir directa hacia el humano- Te aseguro que es completamente indoloro. No sentirás nada en absoluto.

Pese a sus palabras, Hope sintió miedo cuando la alicornio se dispuso a realizar la prueba. Le hizo sentarse y entonces de cabeza, por la zona donde empezaba el pelo y la frente, notó un cuerno el cual empezó a emitir una luz violácea. Una bolsa salió flotando rodeada por el aura, sacó un frasco de cristal lleno con una sustancia verduzca que flotó hasta su mano y abrió el frasco.

\- Eso último podrías haberlo hecho tú- le espetó Rarity- Creo que te estás volviendo una comodona, querida.

\- Nah, es que me conozco mis frascos y este estaba muy sujeto.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Hope se incorporó con cara de susto. Rainbow se puso tensa, como preparada para hacerle un placaje al joven.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si esto es la prueba, que conste que no tiene gracia. No sé qué me has dado, pero no me gusta. Haz que pare.

\- Pero si todavía no he hecho nada.

\- Ya, claro ¿Y las cosas flotando son imaginaciones mías?

\- No, eso lo he hecho yo. Levitación inversa, un hechizo básico.

\- ¿Un qué?

\- Un hechizo. Magia.

El joven rió con ingenuidad.

\- Ya, claro. Magia. Lo digo en serio: haz que pare. Sea lo que sea.

\- ¡Ni de lejos te vas a escapar!- exclamó Rainbow, a un paso de atropellar al chico- ¡Os lo dije, es un espía! ¡Intentará escapar ahora haciéndose el asustado! ¡Pues ni hablar!

\- Rainbow, quieta. En serio. Está asustado y tu actitud no ayuda.

\- ¡Venga ya, Twilight! Actúa como si nunca hubiera visto la magia antes

\- ¿Queréis dejar de usar esa palabra?- interrumpió Hope- ¡La magia no existe! Y no sé en qué parte del mundo estoy, pero creo que de todas las criaturas con las que me he topado sois las más pacíficas -con una excepción, claro- asi que creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a Ciudad Centro y os deje tranquilas. Podéis escoltarme si queréis, os llevaré hasta mi casa, si es necesario, pero tengo que irme.

Los ojos del joven no mentían: de verdad no creía en la magia. Ni en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando allí. Aunque lo tuviera delante de las narices.

\- ¿No crees en la magia?- se rió la pegaso azul- ¿De qué apartado páramo de Equestria vienes para no creer en la magia? ¿De las Tierras Baldías o Más Allá?

\- ¿De dónde?

\- Ni siquiera saber que son las Tierras Baldías y el Más Allá.

\- No, el primer nombre que has dicho.

\- Equestria, genio. Estás en Equestria. Ni siquiera sabe dónde está. Empiezo a pensar que más que un espía es un palurdo ignorante.

\- Rainbow...- la unicornio miró fijamente a su amiga, que gruñó- Por tu reacción deduzco que no eres precisamente de por aquí ¿de dónde dices que vienes?

\- De Ciudad Centro, en la República Federal de los Estados Unidos de Poniente.

Todas se miraron extrañadas.

\- No existe un sitio llamado así.

\- No, lo que pasa es que vosotras no lo conocéis. Sé que algo pasó, no sé qué pero algo pasó. El cielo se abrió o algo así y acabé aquí, en algún lugar del mundo. Quizá esté en los bosques estatales del Monte Negro o algo así...

\- Perdona... Hope, ¿verdad? Sunset me dijo que te llamabas así.

\- ¿Si?

\- No conozco ninguno de los sitios de los que hablas. Esto es Ponyville, en Equestria.

\- Vale, llámalo así, pero preferiría volver a casa antes de que anochezca y los Mons menos inteligentes se me tiren encima.

\- ¿Mons?

\- Si, los bichos a los que me he estado enfrentando.

\- ¿Enfrentando?

Hope pasó a contarles un poco a grosso modo todo lo que pasó. Sus experiencias, su medio año de supervivencia y finalmente el incidente que le mandó allí.

\- ¿Una invasión de monstruos?

\- Eso es, ¿quién vive ahora en una roca? Ha pasado medio año así, sabes.

\- Hope, en toda la historia de Equestria jamás he oído hablar de ninguna invasión. Y esto no es Poniente, este lugar se llama Equestria, es un mundo donde viven los Hipotanos.

\- Hipo... Vale, si. Es vuestro hogar y siento haber irrumpido, pero quiero volver a casa cuando antes, por favor.

De repente, Twilight se levantó

\- Sígueme. Te mostraré algo.

Hope obedeció, acompañando de pleno a la princesa unicornio hasta lo alto de un torreón, donde al llegar arriba se encontró con un paraje totalmente desconocido para él: montañas y bosques hasta donde alcanzaban la vista, pequeñas ciudades a lo lejos, grandes y pequeñas... Más bosques y menos civilización, a su parecer.

\- Debo de estar en algún lugar de las afueras del país.

\- Hope, Ciudad Centro no existe aquí. El sitio del que vienes no existe.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu razonamiento? ¿Que me han traído de otro mundo o algo así?

\- Pues... Quizá. Aquí no están alocado.

\- Eso sólo sucede en las novelas o las películas de ciencia ficción, no en la vida real.

\- ¿No crees en lo que ves? ¿Acaso esto te parece en algo semejante a tu tierra?

\- No, pero tampoco es que haya ido a parar a otro mundo porque sí. Eso es imposible.

\- Te sorprendería...

\- ¿Qué?

Entonces, Rainbow apareció volando en lo alto del torreón en posición de firmes.

\- Twilight, un grupo de vecinos dirigido por los Apples ha encontrado una raro edificio en las afueras de Ponyville. Fluttershy ha venido a informar.

\- Estupendo. Me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver contigo.

Todos bajaron a reunirse con una pegaso de pelo rosado y pelaje de color crema vestida con un jersey de manga corta y pantalones pirata con sandalias, que se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Hope.

\- No te preocupes, Fluttershy. Hope es un invitado.

\- O-oh, bueno... Entonces supongo que está bien...

\- ¿El grupo en el que ibas encontró un edificio?

\- Oh si. No parece de por aquí, jamás vimos un edificio similar a este. Tiene varias plantas, parece que podía albergar a muchas cientos de personas dentro y en su interior hemos encontrado de todo: libros, herramientas, medios de transporte raros, medicinas... Ah, y un perro.

\- ¿Un perro?

De entre los brazos de la pegaso, sobresalía una cría de perro negro.

\- El pobrecito se quedó encerrado en una habitación. Me dio tanta lástima. Pero ahora está bien y no tiene nada roto.

¿Sería posible? Era clavado a...

\- ¡Blake!- exclamó Hope- ¡Estás vivo, colega!

El cachorro salió corriendo hacia él mientras meneaba la cola y apoyó las patas delanteras sobre la rodilla derecha de Hope para ladrarle feliz.

\- ¿Es tuyo? Tendrías que cuidarlo mejor.

\- No es culpa mía, nos separamos y no sabía dónde estaba.

Entonces Blake se giró a Rainbow para gruñirle.

\- Cuidado, amigo; que muerde.

\- Muy gracioso.

Las demás rieron.

\- Entonces, ¡habéis encontrado en Paladice! ¡Mi casa! Ja, sabía que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Sólo tengo que llevaros allí para...

\- ¡No rumiar de eso!- interrumpió Rainbow- ¡Eres prisionero del Reino de Equestria y la Princesa Twilight y no irás a ningún sitio si yo no lo decido antes!

\- Ignoraba que tú te llamaras Twilight.

\- Rainbow- saltó en seguida la princesa, a sabiendas de cómo iba a acabar eso- Si esa es la casa de Hope, tal vez nos de alguna pista sobre de dónde viene. Tendríamos que revisarla. Y en vista de que es SU casa, creo que nadie mejor que él para guiarnos.

\- Mph, de acuerdo ¡Pero no te pienso quitar el ojo de encima!

Parece que las demás también se apuntaban, hasta Fluttershy parecía estar dispuesta a ir.

\- Flutters, dile a los vecinos que se retiren. Nos encargaremos desde ahora.

\- Entendido.

Por fin ¡Por fin! ¡Algo con sentido! De regreso a la realidad del mundo, fuera de este raro lugar. Por fin vería la verdad... Aunque seguramente no era la verdad que esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Colega, ¿dónde está mi casa?**

Después de un día tan ajetreado y loco, sin duda necesitaba pasar un tiempo en un lugar conocido. Si, volver al Paladice era justo lo que necesitaba. Así quizás consiguiese calmarse y traer algo de sentido a toda esa locura. No hay nada como...

\- ¡MI CASA!

Ver el edificio antes solía llevarle gloria a sus expediciones al exterior. Ver que se alzaba un poderoso edificio intocable e inalterable perfectamente reforzado y fortificado sobre hormigón armado de acero le traía calma, paz y, sobre todo, esperanza. Es por esta razón que ahora ver el Paladice le dolió más que nunca; pareciera que King Kong y Godzilla se hubieran pegado un duelo de tango, flamenco y Zumba todo junto en el tejado del edificio: ventanas rotas, puertas rotas, suelo roto... Todo roto, prácticamente. Y además, las marcas del suelo parecían indicar que lo hubiesen arrancado de cuajo del mismísimo suelo de hormigón reforzado en el que había sido construido y lo hubiesen puesto ahí dejándolo caer desde una altura de más de cien mil metros.

\- ¿ESO es tu casa?- le espetó Rainbow a un Hope al borde de las lágrimas- Pues no es que hayas hecho un buen trabajo con ella que digamos.

\- Me llevó medio año fortificarlo... Alzar defensas, colocar persianas de acero, reforzar entradas y salidas... Hasta cambié el código del ascensor. Todo mi trabajo directo a la basura.

\- Ya te diré, compañero.

\- Ay- suspiró- Volver a empezar con esto, supongo. Espero que al menos no todo esté roto.

Una vez dentro, Hope hizo lo de siempre e intentó accionar el ascensor... Luego se percató de que no había energía y por tanto no había ascensor. A subir por las escaleras se había dicho. Y eso fue lo horrible. Claro que Rainbow, Fluttershy y Sunset podían elegir volar, pero igualmente era cansado. Pasado un momento, prefirieron subir por los escalones para descansar.

\- ¿C-cuantos... -uff- ...pisos... -agh- ...dices... -puff- ...que tiene... -arf- ...este edificio?- preguntó una exhausta Rainbow.

\- Son como unos 820 metros de altura, asi que son como ciento sesenta y pico plantas. Hemos subido como... Veinte. Y mi piso está arriba del todo y sin ascensor tendremos que subir por el acceso de servicio, que es algo más engorroso.

\- ¿Por qué no entramos por fuera?

\- Tú tal vez puedas, pero está todo cerrado. Y no vas a romper más mi casa. Además, igualmente tendrías que volar y te cansarías de todas formas, ¿no?

\- Voy a morir...

\- No me seas llorona. Es gracias a estos escalones que he perdido unos cuantos kilos de más.

\- No me extraña. Me duelen hasta las alas.

\- Querido- dijo Rarity- ¿No hay otra manera más cómoda de subir este lugar?

\- El ascensor era la manera más cómoda. Pero sin energía no funcionará.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un edificio sin energía en mitad de la nada?

\- ¡Antes no estaba aquí, vale! Si tanto os molesta subir escaleras, podemos probar los atajos.

\- ¿Si hay atajos, por qué no lo dijiste antes?

\- Son un poco... Incómodos.

"Incómodo" era ser suave, según su juicio. Los atajos en caso de fallar los ascensores eran los montacargas manuales usados por el personal de mantenimiento para subir bandejas de comida o sábanas sucias. Era... Bastante pequeño.

\- Oh- dijo Rarity al ver el "atajo"- Ya entiendo.

\- A diferencia de los ascensores, tienen su propia batería eléctrica cargada por el movimiento de los raíles del montacargas. Un par de viajes arriba y abajo y se carga en seguida.

\- Pero es tan... Pequeño.

\- Podemos subir unos cien pisos con facilidad en esta cosa.

Las chicas se miraron. Parecía la mejor solución.

\- En pareja de dos, entonces- le espetó Rainbow.

\- No se yo si...

\- ¡Dije en pareja de dos! ¡No me discutas!

Pero la pegaso pronto se arrepintió. Eran tan estrecho que sólo dos ya era multitud.

\- ¡Ow, quita tu pie de mi estómago!

\- ¡Deja de moverte! Te dije que esto era mala idea. Subamos sólo otros veinte pisos y salgamos fuera para descansar. Así un rato hasta llegar arriba. Tardaremos, pero será más cómodo.

\- Creo que será mejor que sólo subamos unos pocos. En el siguiente viaje irán Applejack y Rarity y asunto solucionado. Las demás esperáramos aquí.

\- ¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Rarity- Parece tan sucio y pequeño...

\- No me digas ahora que tienes claustrofobia, porque se bien que no has tenido problemas con la suciedad antes.

\- No, pero no me hace gracia estar tanto tiempo encerrada.

\- Necesito que al menos alguna de nosotras vaya con Rainbow para tenerla calmada. Y AJ y tú sois sus mejores amigas.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Aquí a quien hay que controlar es a este...! ¡¿Dónde estás tocando?!

\- ¡Si no he hecho nada!

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

\- Más quisiera yo. No puedo ni estirarme.

\- ¡Como no sueltes ahora mismo...!

\- ¿Veis a lo que me refiero?

\- Si- dijeron la vaquera y la modista a la vez.

Tras muchos viajes y esperas, el grupo consiguió llegar hasta la penúltima planta, pero se habían quedado sin escaleras.

\- ¿Y por dónde accedemos ahora?

\- Ya te lo he dicho: por el área de servicio- el humano entonces abrió una puerta oculta- Por aquí.

\- Oooh, un pasadizo secreto- dijo Rarity- ¡Qué emocionante! Como los viejos castillos de Equestria.

\- Eres consciente de que ya tuvimos malas experiencias en el pasado con castillos y pasadizos, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas?

El "pasadizo secreto" era más bien un camino hasta unas escaleras que daban a la parte de atrás de la chimenea.

\- Asi que POR ESO no funcionaba esa chimenea. Era una estufa de inducción. Y yo trayendo leña como loco a este chisme para el invierno...

Las chicas observaron bien los alrededores.

\- ¿Has estado viviendo aquí durante medio año?- le preguntó AJ- ¿Tú sólo?

\- Te acabas acostumbrando a todo, realmente.

\- Yo más bien diría que es para volverse loco- le espetó Rainbow.

\- Bueno, reconozco que no es tan mal sitio para vivir, si me preguntas. Unos arreglos, un poco de decoración... Y este sitio quedaría divino. Oh, me encantaría conocer más de tu tierra. Especialmente ropa.

\- Buena suerte, está mayormente desolado. Casi todo se ha perdido. Pero si quieres ver algún ejemplo de moda, el vestidor está por el lado de allí. Acumulé ropa para el invierno y el otoño por si acaso.

\- ¡Uuh! Gracias, querido. Voy a ver.

Mientras Rarity hacía un viaje a la moda, los demás se dedicaron a revisaron el lugar para saber si era estable. Aparte de algunas ventanas rotas y ciertos daños menores, pareciera que el lugar estaba bien. Estable, en una pieza. Los muebles no se habían dañado mucho tampoco, aunque a Hope parecía que le preocupaba más el estado de las consolas y la tele.

\- ¡Me llevó una eternidad sacarlos de sus tiendas!- se lamentaba. Por suerte, parecían estar bien.

Justo entonces, un chillido proveniente del otro lado de la habitación que todos inmediatamente identificaron con Rarity. Corrieron a buscarla.

\- ¡Rarity!- saltó Rainbow- ¡¿Qué pasa?!

\- E... E... Es-es-eso-eso-eso-eso...

La unicornio señalaba a un montón de terrarios que contenían escorpiones, lo cual hizo que la pegaso y AJ giraran los ojos de exasperación mientras suspiraban.

\- Rare, sólo son bichos- le espetó Applejack.

\- ¡Precisamente!

\- No tienes remedio...- siguió Rainbow- ¿Por qué tienes tantos, Hart? ¿Hasta en el Apocalipsis te da por coleccionar?

\- Son una buena fuente de proteínas a la hora de comer si te faltan recursos. Y no tengo ganas que los Sapo Toros se los coman antes que yo.

Rarity se quedó de piedra, mirando al joven con la mandíbula caída de puro pavor.

\- Me estás diciendo que...

\- Los cómo, si. Son el único vicio que no he superado aparte de fumar, que estoy en vías de dejar.

De pronto, la unicornio se puso verde.

\- Relájate, Rare; es un farol.

\- No lo es. Y me está tocando las narices este dichoso desprecio hacia mi persona.

\- Pff, por favor. En la vida me creeré que has comido esos bichos para sobrevivir.

\- Soy explorador. Los exploradores sobreviven a lo bruto si hace falta.

\- Ya, ya.

Al rubio se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Una cosa era menospreciar a alguien, pero otra muy diferente era simplemente desacreditarle públicamente como si fuera un mentiroso sólo porque ese alguien quisiera. Le dieron ganas de coger su pala china multiusos militar y pegarle en la cabeza, pero en su lugar tenía una idea mejor; sin decir nada o inmutarse en lo más mínimo, abrió un terrario y sacó un escorpión aún vivo sujetándolo por la cola, el cual se metió en la boca sin rechistar y masticó dejando la cola con el aguijón venenoso fuera, dejando de piedra a las tres ponies. Rarity terminó desmayándose (tan de golpe que se olvidó de alcanzarse un sofá sobre el que caer).

\- Saben a queso- dijo este entre mordiscos- Por si te preguntas.

\- No podré volver a comer queso en mi vida, me temo- dijo solamente Rainbow- Al menos mientras dure este recuerdo en mi memoria.

Hope rió.

\- Bueno, en vista de que parece que aquí no hay nada, tal vez podamos bajar por el ascensor y... Cuernos, ahora recuerdo: ¿qué ascensor? No hay energía. Habrá que volver a bajar a pie.

\- Ni de coña bajo contigo en un montacargas de nuevo. AJ, haz tu magia.

La pegaso le pasó una especie de motorcito pequeño de raíles. Eso le sonaba curiosamente familiar al humano...

\- ¿Eso es...?

\- El motor del montacargas. AJ lo adaptará para este chisme y asunto concluido.

\- Luego soy yo el ladrón ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡No puedes usar eso en el ascensor! No compares la potencia de un montacargas que levanta como dos kilos y este trasto, que soporta a siete personas como máximo.

\- Tú déjala hacer.

\- No, no, no. Es imposible que...

Mientras Hope se lamentaba, la granjera consiguió abrir las puertas del ascensor, colocar el motor y hacer un puente para que funcionara.

\- Listo. Podemos bajar ahora, seguro que está mejor que ir en el otro camino.

Hope se quedó de piedra. Y el resto del descenso rezongaba en una esquina... O lo más parecido, porque por desgracia el ascensor no tenía esquinas y era circular.

\- ¿Qué decías?- dijo socarrona Rainbow.

\- Cállate. Y no presumas, no has tenido absolutamente nada que ver en esto.

\- ¡Mph!

Unos metros más abajo, llegando al recibidor, Hope vio algo que le hizo parar el ascensor manualmente.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Ah! ¡Esto es una trampa, ¿verdad?! ¡Hay algún tipo de truco detrás de esto!

\- Calla y mira fuera.

\- ¡A mí no me des órdenes, maldito...!

\- Rainbow- interrumpió Applejack- Deja de quejarte y mira esto.

En la entrada, un grupo de seres habían arrinconado a las demás amigas del grupo. Eran enanos de espesas barbas y largas orejas puntiagudas, de narices con diferentes formas, algunos con pelo y otros calvos, embutidos en trajes harapientos hechos de pana, con sandalias por donde se veían sus horrendos y callosos pies con largas uñas. Unos pocos retenían atadas a Fluttershy y Sunset, obligando así a Twilight a que no usara su magia. Tenían palos de escoba con cuchillos unidos a un extremo a modo de arma.

\- ¡Puagh!- exclamó con asco Rarity- ¿Qué son esas cosas?

\- Sus sicarios, tal vez- le espetó Rainbow.

\- Oye señorita no-me-fio-de-ti-porque-si, te haré saber que no solo no voy por ahí robando sino que además soy anacoreta desde hace medio año. Ahora, si has terminado con las acusaciones, ayúdame con esto.

Hope había conseguido abrir la puerta de una habitación, donde se guardaban armas de fuego de todo tipo.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Armas. Coge una, vamos a sorprenderlos yendo por el restaurante.

\- ¿Tienes armas?

\- Claro. Hay que defenderse. Por desgracia no tienen balas.

\- ¿Sin balas? ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Soy un pésimo tirador. Las uso más para asustar que otra cosa. Lo prefiero a acabar volándome un pie. Ahora vamos, tenemos que hacer si queremos salvar a vuestras amigas.

Mientras el grupo apartado se acercaba por detrás a los misteriosos enemigos, los enanos se divertían azuzando a las chicas.

\- ¿Qué os parece, muchachos?- dijo uno de ellos, de espesa barba grisácea- ¡Es nuestro día de suerte! Una nueva casa, cientos de cómodas camas... Y ahora tenemos sirvientas.

\- Podríamos darles vestidos acordes- dijo otro.

Todos se giraron a mirarle.

\- Bueno, sólo digo.

\- Vaya que eres corto de miras; ¿para qué darles ropa en primer lugar? ¡Que trabajen desnudas!

\- Más quisieras- le espetó con desprecio Sunset- Prefiero arrancarme la piel, gracias.

\- Bueno, si es tu deseo... Las yeguas no necesitan ir vestidas, ¡y menos ir a dos patas! ¡Iréis a cuatro y nos cargaréis a todas partes!

\- ¡Y nos serviréis en la cama!

\- ¡Y...!

Pero el inigualable despliegue de perversiones y deseos se detuvo. Hope y las demás habían conseguido arrinconar a los asaltantes por detrás.

\- Quieto- dijo el humano apuntándole a la espalda con una escopeta a la pequeña criatura- O te reviento el corazón.

\- Ay mamá...

\- Soltad las armas todos ahora mismo.

\- ¡Haced lo que dice! ¡Haced lo que dice! ¡Vamos!

Todos obedecieron, momento en el que Twilight hizo levitar las armas fuera de la recepción y el resto miraron con desdén a los enanos mientras Rainbow crujía sus nudillos.

\- Nunca me han gustado los unicornios- masculló el líder para luego volverse a mirar a Hope con cara de amargado- Vaya, si el rey del castillo ha vuelto.

\- Será porque esta es mi casa.

\- Tu casa, tu casa... Nos debes una, sabes.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¡Es gracias a tí, que te pusiste a provocar a ese bicho gigante de ahi fuera, que vino a por nosotros y nos arrolló junto con nuestra casa! Nos debes un hogar nuevo, asi que lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darnos cobijo.

Hope, con cara de póker, avanzó hasta el líder y le tiró de la oreja hasta ponerlo colgado en el aire.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ayayayayayayayay-!

\- Os recuerdo que ESA casa era MÍ casa antes de que llegarais vosotros, me noquearais, me expulsarais metiéndome atado de los pies a la cabeza a un barril y me tirarais a un lago para que se me comiera un cocodrilo ¡Y todo ello después de que os recibiera con los brazos abiertos!

\- Ah, es verdad.

De repente, Hope lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que aterrizara sobre su trasero.

\- ¡Au!

\- Entonces más bien me debéis una VOSOTROS a mi.

\- Supongo que sí...

\- ¿"Supones"?

\- De acuerdo, si; tienes razón. Pero oye, no creo que sea momento de estar mirando al pasado con tanto reproche. Atrás queda atrás y deberías mirar al presente, ¿no crees?

Hope calló un momento para luego sonreír.

\- Si, tienes razón.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿De verdad?- repitieron al unísono las Mane 6 junto a los demás enanos.

\- Sep. Es mejor mirar al presente y olvidar el pasado.

Y las patéticas criaturas salieron volando por la puerta principal.

\- Empezando por vosotros. Id a buscaros la vida lejos de MI Paladice, muchas gracias.

\- ¡Rencoroso!

\- Y para ayudaros a hacer mejor camino- el rubio entonces cargó la escopeta de caza- Nada mejor que algo de inspiración.

\- ¡Corred!

Y así, entre un sonoro portazo y gritos de pánico, las criaturas con forma de duende desaparecieron entre la frondosidad del bosque.

\- No los soporto. Ojalá se los coma un bicho salvaje o algo.

\- ¿Qué cuernos eran esas cosas?

\- Moochicks. Mestizos entre enanos y elfos. Egoístas, ladrones, comodones y tramposos.

\- ¿Y esos inútiles te robaron la casa?- rió la pegaso azul.

\- Atraparon a vuestras amigas, ¿verdad?- las secuestradas se sonrojaron, llenas de vergüenza- Dejadme adivinar: vinieron a vosotras fingiendo amabilidad, senilidad, cansancio y dolor muscular o cervical para que les ayudarais y cuando estabais más al descubierto os arrinconaron, reteniendo primero a las amigas de la princesa para que no pudiera usar su magia, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo has...?

\- Me hicieron lo mismo. Creedme: son muy buenos embaucadores si la necesidad los impulsa. SOBRETODO si la necesidad los impulsa. Gracias a ellos, estuve dos meses deambulando por la ciudad yendo de refugio en refugio hasta que finalmente encontré el Paladice. Los odio de verdad.

\- Hasta ahora pareciera que sólo has traído problemas- le espetó Rainbow- Llueven edificios del cielo, aparecen nuevos monstruos... ¡Confiésalo! ¡Trabajas para alguien!

\- Rainbow Dash, es suficiente. Comparado con los otros, Hope ha sido el más cordial de todos. Creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad. Podría ayudarnos.

\- ¿Los otros?

\- Hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Mejor dejémoslo para más tarde.

\- Pero Twilight, no podemos...

\- Oh, está bien. Que alguien se quede con él ¿Así te quedarás más tranquila?

\- U-um. Yo podría hacerlo...

Todos se giraron a mirar a Fluttershy.

\- ¡¿Fluttershy?!- exclamó sorprendida Rainbow- ¿TÚ quieres quedarte a solas con ÉL?

\- B-bueno, nos ha salvado. Creo que si quisiera hacernos daño lo habría hecho ya.

\- Alguien más debería quedarse con él.

\- ¿No basta con un vigilante?

\- ¡Lo digo para protegerla a ELLA de TÍ!

\- ¡Oi, me estás cansando con tantas acusaciones!

\- Muy bien, tranquilos todos- interrumpió Applejack- Lo haré yo. Le pediré a Big Mac que me supla un par de turnos de trabajo y listo.

\- Ahora ya me quedo más tranquila.

Twilight hizo un gesto de exasperación. Estos iban a ser días agotadores.

\- Contactaré con la Princesa Celestia para ver si puede ayudarnos con el caso de Hope- dijo Sunset- pero puede que la ayuda tarde hasta mañana. Entretanto, creo que puede quedarse aquí sin problema. No está lejos ni cerca de Ponyville, asi que no molestará a nadie.

\- Me parece bien- dijo la princesa. Apreciaba de verdad el apoyo de Sunset.

Hope, sin embargo, pudo notar ciertas dudas entre los presentes. Entonces recordó algo y empezó a buscar entre algunas de las cosas que había conseguido bajar en su bolsa de viaje.

\- ¿Hope?- le espetó Rarity- ¿Qué haces, querido?

\- Busco... ¡Ah, aquí está!

De la bolsa sacó el paquete de delicias de _Baker's Tasty Treats_. Estaba intacto, por suerte.

\- En mi tierra es señal de buena voluntad dar un regalo a los presentes en señal de paz. Una ofrenda, si lo preferís.

\- Oh, querido, es innecesario.

\- Al contrario: viendo el estado de todos, os subirá el ánimo algo dulce.

\- ¿Has dicho DULCE?- saltó la equestre rosada.

\- Y estas son una rareza. Puede que sean las últimas pastas de toda mi tierra que aún están enteras.

\- Bueno...- dijo Twilight. La verdad es que si se le antojaba algo dulce- Sería maleducado desaprovechar su ofrenda de paz.

\- Cuidado, princesa ¡Podrían estar envenenados o narcotizados!

\- Ugh, Rainbow, ¿aún actúas así?

\- No me fio. No me fio un pelo. No vas a conseguir engatusarnos con dulces y palabrería, intruso. Ni de lejos.

Hope suspiró de exasperación. Luego abrió la caja, cogió un dulce, lo mordió por un lado y lo masticó hasta tragarlo.

\- ¿Convencida?

\- Bueno...- la pegaso se relamió un poco los labios- No PARECE peligroso... ¡Pero bien podrías haber tomado un anti-veneno antes!

\- ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡AJ, Rarity y tú no me habéis quitado el ojo de encima desde que subimos hasta que bajamos!

\- Rainbow...

De pronto, Hope notó algo húmedo rodeándole la mano donde tenía el dulce. Se giró para ver a Pinkie con su mano dentro de su boca.

\- Pinkie Pie, haz el favor de devolverme la mano.

\- ¿MMMMM-MMM?

Todas rieron a excepción de Hope. Luego se separó de él con cara de felicidad, como la de un niño con zapatos nuevos.

\- ¡¿Qué es este lujo dulce y esponjoso que recuerda al azúcar puro del donut?!- preguntó con euforia mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de oreja a oreja. Hope podría haber jurado que sus mejillas habían desaparecido.

\- Un cronut. Es una especie de pasta híbrida entre cruasán y donut.

Pinkie ahogó un gritito.

\- ¡Ohdiosmio! ¡Eso es BRILLANTE!

\- He de reconocer- admitió Rarity- Que suena a una combinación elegante y hogareña al mismo tiempo.

\- Comed una cada una, me gustaría guardar alguna para vuestra Princesa Celestia. Seguro que aprecia este regalo tanto como vosotras.

Pasaron un rato compartiendo pastas y conversando un poco hasta finalmente, viendo que anochecía, todos decidieron irse a dormir. Pinkie tuvo que llevarse a "Doña Gruñona", como llamó a Rainbow, a rastras en el aire para que les dejara solos en casa a Hope, AJ y Fluttershy.

\- Podéis acomodaros en cualquiera de las cientos de habitaciones, todas son igual de cómodas. Yo voy al penthouse.

\- Oh, muchas gracias, Hope. Eres muy amable.

Algo en la voz de la pegaso se le antojaba curiosamente adorable. Pese a ser una equestre, Hope la encontraba tremendamente atractiva. Y adorable, todo sea dicho de paso: su expresión inocente, la manera en la que se acariciaba el pelo, su mirada... Espera, ¿estaba sintiéndose atraído por una yegua? Eso empezaba a ser raro. Mejor irse a dormir antes de que algo más raro pueda pasar.

\- Ehm... Bueno, buenas noches Fluttershy, Applejack.

\- Buenas noches, compañero.

\- B-Buenas noches.


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. La normalidad anormal**

El libro japonés _Hagakure: el camino del samurái_ , comenta en uno de sus párrafos:

 _"Es bueno pensar en la vida como en un sueño. Si tienes un mal sueño te despiertas y dices que sólo ha sido eso. Dicen que nuestra realidad no dista mucho de esto"_

Por desgracia, Hope no pudo hacer esto cuando anoche se fue a dormir y despertó, pues fue asomarse a la ventana y ver que todo seguía allí: la ciudad campestre, los cientos de árboles, la tierra desconocida... Ay. Por un lado, apreciaba no tener que estar preocupado de monstruos asolando el patio de su casa, pero por otro deseaba estar sólo. Encontrarse en la compañía de monstruos, por muy cordiales o razonables que fueran, era algo que chocaba directamente con su época de superviviente. Esto era... Era como volver a su vida cotidiana. Antes del caos, antes de la muerte, antes de la destrucción... ¿Sería posible? Ahora no le parecía tan malo estar allí. De hecho, había algo que había estado echando de menos desde hace tiempo: relajarse por la mañana. Sin pensarlo más, corrió hasta el equipo de música que funcionaba a baterías, colocó un disco de _Good Charlotte_ , y empezó a sonar la música.

 _You come in cold_

 _You're covered in blood_

 _They're all so happy you arrived_

 _The doctor cuts your cord_

 _Hands you to your mom_

 _She sets you free into this life_

Luego fue al baño, se desnudó y se dispuso a darse una ducha. Recordó que tenía una visita importante con la Princesa Celestia y mientras se enjabonaba la cabeza a ritmo de _Chronicles of Life and Death_ se encogió de hombros y decidió ponerse ropa limpia para la llegada de estas. De vuelta al salón, puso una sartén a calentar sobre una cocinilla portátil que consiguió hace tiempo, algo de aceite y a freír unas tostadas de semillas de girasol, una rareza que consiguió intactas hace poco de un supermercado. Sacó algo de mermelada y salteó unos huevos para hacerse un revuelto. Ya todo preparado, lo dejó sobre una mesa y fue a buscar algo de desayuno también para Blake: pienso para perro. Luego revisó su armario. Por suerte había ropa limpia: una camisa de manga corta y un pantalón vaquero negro. Se vistió dejando la camisa abierta, se peinó hacia atrás con el pelo algo mojado aún y entonces notó que no tenía muy largo. Incluso tenía algo de barba... ¿debería afeitarse? Pero no tenía cuchillas. Era irónico: el mundo arde y lo primero en desaparecer fueron las cuchillas de afeitar. Hope prefirió no pensar en qué se usarían. Finalmente se sirvió un poco de zumo y a desayunar. Pan, huevos, mermelada... No comía así desde hace medio año. Incluso se sirvió otro dulce de Baker's Tasty Treats. Entonces recordó que así terminó como antes y la verdad es que prefería no volver a esa época. Luego tendría que hacer algo de ejercicio. Terminada la comida, apuró el café e incluso se recostó sobre el sillón para fumar un cigarrillo _Lucky Seven_ y reposar. Recordó también que tenía que dejar de fumar: ya no hacía falta. Contó ese como su primer cigarro en una semana; el estrés de los días anteriores le impidió hacer más.

\- U-um...

Justo entonces, Hope notó a Fluttershy en la entrada del penthouse ¿Cuándo llegó allí?

\- Oh. Eh... ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- A-acabo de hacerlo.

\- Oh ¿querías algo?

\- Íbamos a desayunar con la princesa... Si quieres acompañarnos... Ah, pero acabas de desayunar...

¿No dijo que acababa de llegar? El joven tenía ciertas dudas.

\- Os acompañaré, después de todo. Será mejor no provocar a la Sargento Rainbow a que venga a vigilarme.

\- Supongo...

\- Te sigo.

Por el camino, Hope apagó la música y se abrochó la camisa al ver que se había olvidado hacerlo antes ante la mirada de Fluttershy, que se sonrojó un poco al mirarle. El descenso era lento y pausado. Demasiado lento y pausado. Aquello era incómodo al extremo. Si existiera un término para "más, más, más incómodo", sería esa situación.

\- Entonces- Hope decidió romper el silencio- Eh... ¿Trabajas o algo así?

Sutil. Muy sutil. Muy buena esa, donjuán. "¿Trabajas o algo así?" Que estupidez.

\- Oh, me encargo de cuidar de los animales del bosque.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿No saben cuidarse solos?

\- Mis amigos siempre han necesitado mi ayuda... ¿Vosotros no hacéis lo mismo?

Blake ladró bajo los pies de los interlocutores.

\- No con todos. Mayormente lo hacemos con los perros, gatos y demás animales más pequeños o caseros entre otros, pero los otros animales de mi tierra pueden llegar a ser muy... Territoriales. Hace tiempo decidimos que dejar de intervenir en su hábitat natural era la mejor manera de cuidarlos. Se las apañan bastante bien ellos solos; tienen su propia forma de vida, su propio estilo... Y nos atacan si nos acercamos demasiado, asi que es mejor dejarlos tranquilos.

\- ¿Os atacan?

\- Ya te he dicho que son muy territoriales.

\- Oh. Eso es triste; todos deberían ser amigos.

\- Sí, bueno... No todos podemos serlo. De dónde vengo, antes del cataclismo monstruoso, ya teníamos problemas raciales entre nosotros: importa de dónde vienes, cómo luces y quién eres.

\- Eso es ridículo.

\- Lo sé. Pero intenta contárselo a siete mil millones de personas y esperar poder convencerlos de verdad.

\- ¡Siete mil millones! Eso suena complicado...

\- Ni te lo imaginas... Sería más fácil si todos fueran más como tú.

De repente deseó que se lo tragara la tierra ¿Qué demonios, Hope? ¿De dónde salió eso? Es más; ¿A CUENTO DE QUÉ ha venido eso? Las palabras inadecuadas en el momento inadecuado. Seguro que ahora pensaba que era porque era débil o así.

\- Q-quiero decir, COMO VOSOTROS. Eso es. Si mi gente fuera más como los Hipotanos seguro que tendríamos menos problemas. Perdón, me confundí de palabras.

\- Oh, no pasa nada.

\- Claro que pasa.

\- No, de hecho... Puede que tengas razón. Soy más fácil de convencer.

Esta chica tiene serios problemas de autoestima, pensó Hope.

\- De todas formas, no es educado faltarle así al respeto a alguien.

Fluttershy sonrió.

Tras una caminata dejaron el Paladice para dirigirse al hogar de la princesa: el palacio de cristal, lo más llamativo de todo el pueblo. Por el camino, notó que todos le rehuían y pasaban a ocultarse en sus casas, apartando a los niños del camino, cerrando puertas y ventanas y viceversa.

\- Creo que les asusto.

\- Oh, sólo tienen que acostumbrarse a ti. Pronto te estarán tratando como un vecino más.

\- No sé yo; creo que lo mejor será que me quede al margen por ahora. De todas maneras, he estado un tiempo "fuera de contacto" de toda sociedad civilizada; sería raro intentar hacerlo ahora.

\- Pero conmigo no tienes problemas. Ni hasta la fecha con nadie más.

\- Te sorprendería; la mayor parte del tiempo no sé qué decir. Como me pasó una vez con Rainbow o contigo hace un momento.

\- Bueno, ahora pareces tenerlo bajo control.

\- Espera a la siguiente metedura de pata dentro de unos minutos...

Fluttershy rió ¿Era cosa suya o su risa era adorable y encantadora a más no poder...? Céntrate, Hope. Céntrate. Estás a punto de encontrarte con la realeza, has de tener un mínimo de compostura. Ya dentro, lo primero que vio fue a la Sargento Rainbow atravesándole con la mirada, seguida de cerca por las demás. Twilight se le acercó.

\- La Princesa Celestia estará aquí pronto.

Y así fue. Pasados unos minutos de espera, apareció por la puerta principal, acompañada por el sonido de trompetas y un chambelán anunciándola. Apareció una equestre alta, de pelaje blanco, melena de diferentes colores, ojos de un color magenta pálido grisáceo suave y llevando un elegante vestido blanco sobre un collar dorado. En su cabeza descansaba una corona por debajo del cuerno y de su espalda salían un par de alas, igual que Twilight. Todas se arrodillaron ante su presencia, Twilight sólo agachando la cabeza ante ella y las demás hincando una rodilla en el suelo, a excepción de Hope, que se quedó embelesado con la mujer que se alzaba ante él. Su primera sensación fue de gozo y paz.

\- ¡Pst! ¡Hope!- le susurró Twilight- Arrodíllate, estás en presencia de la princesa.

\- ¿Eh?

Finalmente, Rainbow le golpeó el trasero de la rodilla, provocando que cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Arrodíllate ante su majestad, insolente!

\- ¡Au! Vale, ya está. No tenías por qué...

Pero no pudo terminar su protesta. La pegaso le obligó a agachar la cabeza agarrándole por el cuello, poniendo su cara directamente contra el suelo mientras dirigía una nerviosa sonrisa a la princesa.

\- Perdonadle, majestad. Es un bruto sin educación.

\- ¿Yo soy el bruto y tú eres la que me pega? ¿Me explicas otra vez cómo cuernos funciona eso?

\- Te lo explicaré con puñetazos, si quieres. Pero estoy segura que pegas como una potrilla.

\- Habló la reina de los marimachos.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho, gamberro?

\- Parad ya, vosotros dos- les susurró molesta Twilight- Ahora no es momento para vuestras peleas.

\- Aquí la única que pelea es esta...

\- "Esta" ¿qué? Venga, tío duro.

\- ¡Vale ya, he dicho!

La Princesa Celestia tosió un poco, provocando que los presentes se centraran en ella una vez más.

\- Levantaos, por favor.

Todos hicieron ademán de levantarse, aunque Hope lo tenía difícil debido a que Rainbow primero se levantó apoyándose en él y luego le puso el pie sobre la cabeza para impedirle levantarse.

\- Tú no- le dijo- Te quedarás ahí por desacato.

\- Me estoy cansando de tí, pequeña salvaje. Voy a levantarme y...

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Darme una paliza? Soy la soldado más dura de Equestria y la más rápida voladora. En todos mis años nunca me han dado una paliza.

\- Eso no es lo que dicen tus instructores- le espetó Applejack.

\- ¿De parte de quién estás?

\- Rainbow- le espetó Twilight- Pon de pie a Hope, vale. Tenemos que hablar con él.

Finalmente dejó de pisarle, apartándolo con asco.

\- Que se ponga de pie él solo.

Hope se levantó al fin, más mosqueado que nunca. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de pegar una mujer, cosa que le resultaba repugnante, pero teniendo en cuenta quién era la fémina al otro lado algo le decía que haría una excepción con ella.

\- Asi que tú eres Hope Hart- le espetó directamente la Princesa.

\- Si, su majestad.

\- He oído que vienes de otro mundo.

Otra vez con eso.

\- Asi es. Pero si pudiera...

\- Me temo que has abandonado tu mundo, Hope. Los mapas que encontró Rainbow Dash definen un mundo que no existe en el nuestro. Mandé exploradores a buscar y no aparece por ningún sitio.

\- Espera, ¿qué?- se giró a la pegaso- ¿Robaste los planos de mi casa?

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice?

\- Podrías haberlos pedido al menos.

\- Sí, claro. Como que me habrías dado algo creíble.

\- Rainbow Dash, basta- le espetó con severidad la Princesa- Twilight me informó de tu mala relación con nuestro invitado, pero esta actitud es todo lo opuesto a lo que simboliza Equestria y el reino. Te pido que ceses inmediatamente esta actitud.

\- Lo siento si la he ofendido, Princesa, pero como guardiana de Ponyville es mi deber investigar en profundidad a cualquier intruso. No pienso pedir disculpas por cumplir con mi cometido.

La Princesa regente suspiró.

\- Tan cabezota como tu padre, ya veo. De tal palo, tal astilla... De todas maneras, Hope, me temo que el mundo del que vienes no existe. Aquí no, al menos.

\- Pero eso es ridículo. Es decir, no puedo haber salido de la nada como si tal cosa.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo. Y todo parece indicar que de hecho existe ese mundo del que vienes... Dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas de tu llegada aquí?

\- Estaba huyendo de un monstruo y de repente todo se puso a levitar en el aire. Había mucha luz, me cegaba... Luego todo se puso blanco y cuando se despejó estaba en ese bosque.

\- Mm, ya veo. Tal parece que has sido víctima de un hechizo de teletransposición de gran poder que te ha traído aquí, a otro mundo más allá del tuyo.

\- No, no. Eso no es posible. La magia no existe... Al menos de dónde yo vengo no existe. Para nosotros es todo puro juegos de manos e ilusionismo barato. No existe nada como eso. Y los que hablar de la magia como si existiera terminan en un loquero o un sitio peor. Sólo los niños hablan de algo tan irrisorio como la magia.

\- Ya veo... Deduzco entonces que nadie en tu tierra habría sido capaz de desarrollar ningún tipo de poder mágico.

\- No, señora. Me temo que no.

\- Entonces nuestra mejor suposición es que tiene que haber sido alguien desde este lado, pero ¿Con qué fin? ¿Qué ganaría nadie yendo a un mundo tan desolado como el tuyo?

\- No tengo ni idea. Podría haber muchos motivos, pero me temo que sólo puedo suponer cosas.

\- Dime, ¿tu gente tiene algo de especial? ¿Algún don o poder específico?

\- Poder, lo que se diría poder... Tenemos grandes máquinas, tecnología más avanzada (al menos por lo poco que he visto aquí), vehículos de transporte, fuentes de energía, armas...

\- ¿Armas? ¿Tenéis armas?

\- No muchas a estas alturas, me temo. Gastamos hasta la última bala y arma intentando erradicar a los monstruos. No hubo mucho éxito. Y usar armas de destrucción masiva estaba fuera de lugar ante lo terrible que podría resultar la devastación resultante.

\- Mh. Esto es misterioso, pero lo investigaré en profundidad. De momento, puedes sentirte bienvenido en Ponyville.

\- Majestad, si me permite- saltó inmediatamente Rainbow.

\- No, Rainbow Dash.

\- Hablo por el bien de todos al...

\- He dicho que no.

\- Si ni siquiera he dicho lo que...

\- No hace falta. Sé perfectamente lo que vas a sugerir y la respuesta sigue siendo no; no vas a encerrarle.

\- Hablo por seguridad. Podría ser peligroso dejarle suelto por ahí.

\- ¿Me tomas por un perro rabioso o qué?- le espetó Hope. La pegaso lo ignoró directamente.

\- Si no vamos a encerrarle, al menos tenerlo a buen recaudo, vigilado. Por seguridad de todos.

\- Rainbow- suspiró la princesa- Eres una guerrero noble, leal y fuerte, pero no someteré a un inocente a un encierro involuntario. No es el estilo de Equestria. Y yo creo que aquí ya está a buen recaudo.

\- ¿Y si nos equivocamos? ¿Y si termina siendo peligroso? ¿De veras queremos pasar por lo mismo de las Maestras?

¿Las Maestras? Eso sonó serio de por sí. Al menos a Hope se lo pareció; la cara de la Princesa regente se tornó triste por un momento.

\- ¡Rainbow, como te atreves!- saltó Twilight.

\- Lo siento si estoy siendo demasiado directa, pero la verdad es la verdad. No lo digo yo; lo dice todo el mundo. Sería mejor si nos tomáramos estas cosas más en serio.

\- ¡Pero lo has dicho como si fuera culpa de la Princesa!

\- ¡Claro que no! Esa no es mi intención. Sólo digo que no podemos dejar que algo así suceda de nuevo. No os tengo que recordar lo que pasó en el Imperio de Cristal hace años, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Aun así...!

\- Me encerraré en el Paladice- interrumpió Hope- Me encerraré en mi casa y no saldré hasta que las Princesas lo vean necesario. Traedme comida de vez en cuando y no habrá problema.

Todas callaron.

\- Así hay una preocupación menos, ¿verdad?

\- Te agradezco que te ofrezcas para semejante acto- dijo la Princesa- pero no sé si puedes hacerlo.

\- Puedo.

\- Hope, enloquecerás- le espetó Twilight.

\- Llevo mucho tiempo encerrado en esa torre. Creedme: puedo hacerlo. Y os sentiréis más seguras.

\- Aun así, no veo necesario ese aislamiento. Quizá sería buena idea que alguien vaya a visitarle de vez en cuando.

\- Buena idea, princesa- saltó Rainbow- Así podremos vigilarle mejor y...

\- Me refería a una visita cordial, Rainbow, no a una vigilancia rutinaria.

\- Puedes llamarlo como quieras.

La princesa suspiró profundamente, llevándose la mano a la cara.

\- Rainbow, nunca aprenderás.

\- Pese a ello- le espetó la Princesa Celestia- Me gustaría que dejaras que agredirlo física y verbalmente. Equestria sigue siendo un lugar de bienvenida para los recién llegados y Hope se ha portado muy educadamente con todos hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Si- gruñó la pegaso azul.

Hope reconoció que el día no fue precisamente como esperaba; una visita se volvió un juicio, un incidente misterioso salió a la luz y más preguntas que respuestas fueron formuladas. Hope finalmente decidió regresar a casa vigilado de cerca por Rainbow y Applejack, que se ofreció a acompañarle.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto? No es necesario.

\- Si que lo es. Y si hay algo más que necesita ser descubierto sobre mi llegada, entonces mejor que mejor... Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de las Maestras?

AJ ocultó una mueca de tristeza y dolor mientras que Rainbow puso cara de vinagre.

\- Eso no es cosa tuya- le espetó la segunda al humano- No vas a quedarte el tiempo suficiente, asi que poco importa contarte nada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que me va a devolver a mi mundo o algo así?

\- Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Espero que lo sea, pero me temo que una magia así sólo puede haber venido de ellas. De todas formas, sólo necesito tiempo para convencer al consejo de defensa para que te encierren en una jaula de verdad. Entonces hablarás la verdad.

A escasos momentos de otra discusión, llegaron al hotel semi-derruido. A Hope aún le dolía verlo así, por lo que la futura discusión se vio eliminada de su mente de inmediato.

\- Habrá que repararlo un poco- dijo la pegaso- Mañana le pediré a Rarity y Starlight que vengan a hacer un poco de magia para reparar esto lo mejor que puedan. Seguro que pueden hacer algo.

\- Buena idea, Dash.

\- Así podrán ayudarme a vigilar mejor y asegurarme de cerrar todas las salidas y que no escapes.

Hope puso cara de póker.

\- ¿Alguna vez piensas en algo que no sea trabajar como soldado?

\- Oooh, eso te gustaría, ¿verdad? Para que puedas pillarme con la guardia baja, ¿verdad? Y apuñalarme por la espalda cuando no mire, ¿VERDAD?

\- Rainbow, mejor vámonos. Si vas a estar así, no creo que esté de humor para una vigilancia nocturna.

La pegaso se fue con su amiga tras lanzarle a Hope un gesto de "te estoy vigilando". El humano decidió irse a dormir temprano: no tenía ganas de pasar más tiempo fuera, no sea que la sargento pegaso fuera a por él al verle alejado de su nueva prisión. Suspiró. Reconócelo, Hope: esta es tu vida ahora. Tu normalidad anormal se ha visto sustituida por otra. Otra vez.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. No vinimos solos**

Otro amanecer y otro día más en esa rareza de lugar se alzaron en la vida de Hope. Para el joven, era día de trabajo. Le tocaba limpiar y arreglar su hogar. Otra vez. Lo habría hecho alrededor de... ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez veces a lo largo de su vida? La diferencia era que esta vez era peor porque no tenía que arreglar una ventana o un cuarto o reparar una cerradura rota con un apaño rápido de última hora; esta vez tenía que arreglar todo un edificio. Ventanas rotas y demás. Genial. Simplemente genial. Daban ganas de ponerse a llorar. Es como ese suelo con el que has pasado horas limpiando hasta dejarlo reluciente cuando de repente aparece una persona aleatoria salvaje con los pies más sucios que el agujero más putrefacto de todo el mundo, lo pisa y se va. Y vuelta a empezar. Esa alegoría le hizo de repente respetar profundamente a las amas de casa y las chachas que se pasaban horas limpiando para los demás. La diferencia era que limpiaba para él mismo. Y no limpiaba, arreglaba. Basta con las nimiedades, a currar se ha dicho.

Una ducha rápida y algo para desayunar, el humano se preparó para ponerse manos a la obra (nunca antes mejor dicho) con las reparaciones rápidas de la casa. Tampoco hacía falta que fuera a hacer la gran restauración de una obra de arte antigua de cien años o algo parecido, sólo dejarlo decente. Pero, ¿cómo hacer para reparar un cristal roto? ¿En plan roto-roto? Mientras miraba a través de una ventana sin cristal, este se reparó por sí solo, dejando de piedra al joven.

\- Hola, querido- dijo Rarity, que apareció entonces a su espalda- Supongo que no te molesta que nos hayamos presentado sin más. Queremos empezar cuanto antes las reparaciones. Starlight está abajo con Applejack, haciendo algunos arreglos rápidos.

\- Un día de estos me tenéis que contar cómo hacéis eso.

\- Es magia, querido. Twilight ya te lo dijo.

\- Si, claro. Magia.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme a qué esa reticencia a creer en la magia?

\- Mira, de pequeño quise ser mago ilusionista. Y era bueno, la verdad sea dicha, como un cruce entre Merlín El Encantador y Harry Houdini. Tenía talento. Pero mientras mamá me incitaba a seguir con mis sueños, papá me decía que era una pérdida de tiempo, una mentira sin sentido ¿Sabes qué? Tenía razón.

\- ¿Y qué hizo que tu padre para convencerte de eso?

Hope hizo una pausa. Finalmente, después de un minuto, se atrevió a hablar.

\- A mamá la atropelló un coche. Murió antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar al hospital. Mi padre me miró y dijo "¿Puede tu magia devolverme a mi esposa?". No supe que responder.

\- ¡Lo hace sonar como si hubiera sido culpa tuya!

\- Quizá lo fuera; mamá iba a verme actuar.

\- Eso no te hace culpable.

\- Como dije, eso no importa: no impidió a papá culparme igual. Mamá murió y yo perdí mis ganas a volver a hacer de mago.

\- Querido, hay cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede hacer. Salvar o devolver vidas es una de ellas. No por ello es menos real.

\- ES irreal. De donde vengo, la magia no solo no existe sino que es irreal.

\- Pero ya no estás en tu mundo.

\- Eso sigues diciendo. Y yo mantengo que sigo aquí. Me da igual lo que digáis: NO existe la magia, NO existen otros mundos, NO existen los aliens y me he cansado de malgastar más tiempo de mi vida creyendo lo contrario cuando ni la naturaleza ni la investigación humana ha podido y jamás podrá demostrarme lo opuesto. Ahora, si has terminado de sacar el tema, pongámonos a trabajar.

Rarity suspiró mientras Hope cogió la caja de herramientas. Ambos bajaron para reunirse con Applejack y Starlight, que ya habían arreglado parte de los destrozos del suelo y las ventanas. Todos se pusieron a trabajar rápido, consiguiendo tras un par de horas que pasaron bastante rápido arreglar el suelo, las paredes, las ventanas y algunos muebles (Rarity insistió en darles su toque personal, asegurando que con tal encaje o tal decorado quedaría "divino"). Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían conseguido reparar gran parte del exterior y otra parte de la recepción. Decidieron tomarse un descanso y Hope aprovechó para sacar un cigarrillo.

\- Eso mata, sabes- le espetó Applejack

\- Ya. Lo estoy dejando, a ver si consigo marcarme una meta.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas?

\- Este es el segundo esta semana.

\- No me explico cómo pudiste siquiera empezar con ese asqueroso hábito.

\- Era una apuesta con la que empecé hace un mes.

\- ¿Una apuesta con quién?

\- Conmigo mismo, claro. Para saber qué me mataba antes: o los monstruos o esto.

\- Bueno, tal parece que ninguno ganó.

\- ¡Chicas!- entonces, Rainbow entró como una exhalación, sorprendiendo a todos- ¡Venid rápido! Twilight asegura que hay algo importante que debemos ver. Podéis traeros a ese si queréis.

\- ¿A "ese"?- preguntó Hope- ¿Cómo que "a ese"?

La pegaso le ignoró directamente.

\- Un día de estos reventaré de verdad y entonces...

\- Vamos, querido. Seguro que Twilight tiene una buena razón para llamarnos. Siempre lo tiene.

De vuelta en el castillo, los recién llegados encontraron en la sala del consejo con una escena insólita: Spike, tirado sobre el suelo escupiendo pergaminos de las llamas que lanzaba (habiendo acumulado ya una pequeña montaña) mientras una sudorosa y tensa Twilight intentaba desesperadamente leer todos los mensajes a la velocidad del sonido.

\- ¡Chicas, Hope!- dijo esta- Gracias al cielo, ¡esto es una crisis terrible!

\- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Applejack- ¿Un ataque concentrado o algo así?

\- Peor: hay informes de ataques de monstruos por todas partes. Cientos de ellos. Han pedido ayuda a las princesas y ellas me las han mandado a mi porque están todos cerca de Ponyville.

\- Haz que pare...- suplicó el pobre dragón, que parecía estar sufriendo el peor síntoma de dolor de barriga jamás visto.

\- ¿Y cuál es la gran novedad para que esos ataques sean tan terribles?- preguntó una despreocupada Rainbow- Ya hemos tratado con monstruos antes. Y los hemos derrotado a todos.

\- La diferencia radica en que son más dañinos y peligrosos. Nunca se había visto algo así en toda Equestria.

\- Bueno, un reto al fin. Será cuestión de buscar un buen exterminador y...

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- saltó Fluttershy- Sabes bien que me niego a que se maltrate o hiera a animales sin motivo.

\- ¿Atacar ciudades no te parece bastante buen motivo?

\- Sé que puedo solucionarlo. Déjame tratar con ellos, los llevaré a lugar seguro.

La pegaso gruñó furiosa.

\- Vale.

Un pequeño viaje después, las chicas llegaron hasta el más cercano en Dodge City, donde les esperaba el alcalde.

\- Princesa Twilight, bendita sea su llegada y la de sus amigas... ¿Y ese?

Rainbow rió ante un gruñón Hope.

\- Hope es un amigo también.

\- Recuerdame otra vez: ¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Porque no se te puede dejar solo- contestó Rainbow- Dije que te vigilaría y lo voy a hacer. Ni de lejos pienses que te quedarás solo en Ponyville. Ni hablar de eso.

El humano suspiró. A su espalda cargaba a un cansado Spike.

\- ¿Vas bien, colega?

\- Si. Gracias.

En su camino, Hope tropezó con un encapuchado Equestre.

\- Oh, perdone.

\- No pasa nada, muchacho.

Este se marchó sin más.

En el centro del pueblo se había creado una especie de área aislada tras un campo de fuerza que mantenían un grupo de cinco unicornios. En el centro, una criatura con aspecto de ser un charco de lodo humanoide se alzaba intentando desesperadamente salir golpeando las paredes.

\- Se parece a Smooze- dijo Pinkie Pie- Pero más grande. Y malhumorado. Tampoco tiene el mismo color, este es morado... ¿Hope?

El humano palideció ante la criatura.

\- Li-li-li-liiii-li-li-li...

\- Fingir locura no te salvará de estar aquí, sabes- le espetó Rainbow Dash.

\- Limo- dijo finalmente- Limo, Limo, Limo...

\- ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo a mancharte?

\- Créeme, querido, entiendo ese sentimiento- le espetó Rarity- Pero tampoco podemos dejarlo ahí.

\- Digo esa cosa. Es un Limo. Uno grande.

\- ¿Un Limo?

\- Eso mismo he dicho.

\- Oh, estoy segura que sólo está confundido. Dejadme entrar a verlo.

\- ¡Fluttershy, espera! Los Limos pueden ser muy peligrosos.

\- Ya he tratado antes con Smooze, seguro que no puede ser muy distinto- se giró entonces a los unicornios- Abran una entrada, por favor.

\- Voy contigo- le espetó la pegaso- Por si acaso necesitas protección. Algo en la cara de este no me gusta un pelo.

\- Tengo nombre, ¿sabes?

Y sin mediar más palabras, las equestres entraron dentro de la burbuja. La pegaso pelirosada se acercó con cuidado a la criatura, que empezó a revisar a los intrusos.

\- No tengas miedo- le dijo- Sólo quiero ayudarte a salir de aquí y volver donde tengas que ir. Entonces...

Pero antes de poder decir nada más, la criatura golpeó el suelo. Rainbow, guiada por sus grandes reflejos, agarró a su compañera antes de que el Limo pudiera aplastarla y la llevó a lugar seguro.

\- Oye, eso no ha sido muy amable- le espetó con cierto tono severo Fluttershy a la criatura- ¡Deberías avergonzarte! ¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a quien te habla con amabilidad?

De repente, los ojos de la pegaso se volvieron más grandes, sin parpadear ni un poco y manteniendo la mirada fija sobre los dos brillantes globos oculares de la criatura. Pero se detuvo y su expresión se volvió triste y asustada al mismo tiempo de repente.

\- ¿Fluttershy?- preguntó Rainbow.

\- ¿Q-q-qué es esto? E-esta criatura... Y-yo no...

Nuevamente, el Limo hizo ademán de golpearlas y Rainbow logró apartarse a ambas a tiempo. Pese a esto, no pudo esquivar el siguiente ataque del monstruo: un trozo de él salió disparado de su brazo y le dio de lleno a la pegaso azul, inmovilizándola.

\- ¡Rainbow!- exclamaron todas las Mane 6.

\- Estoy... Atrapada. No puedo... Moverme.

El Limo hizo nuevamente ademán de atacar a Fluttershy mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella, quien no podía sino temblar como una hoja seca. Estaba aterrada, petrificada, inmóvil.

\- ¡Fluttershy! ¡No!- gritó Rainbow.

Pero justo cuando iba a golpearla, apareció Hope, spray y encendedor en mano, y lanzó una descarga de fuego con aroma a limón a la criatura, provocando que retrocediera. Twilight y las demás ayudaron a liberar a Rainbow y salvar a Fluttershy mientras Hope trataba de contener al Limo. Por desgracia, pronto se quedó sin más gas.

\- Oh-oh, vaya... Eh, chicas mejor nos vamos. A menos que queramos morir. No parece venenoso, pero podría ser peor.

\- ¿Peor cómo?

\- Podría ser...

Entonces, la criatura empezó a retorcerse como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia o algo así. Su cuerpo burbujeaba sin control y cambiaba de forma todo el rato.

\- Morfo... ¡Morfo!

\- ¿Eh?

\- Está a punto de estallar. No dejéis que os toque.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque creará un doble de vosotras para atacaros. Y puede duplicarse innumerables veces.

Justo entonces, el Limo estalló y se dividió en diversos pedazos. Las chicas hicieron lo mejor para evitar el asqueroso ataque del ser, pero por desgracia todas se vieron envueltas en él, creando varios dobles suyos. Menos Pinkie Pie, que dijo:

\- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! ¡Yo también, yo también!

Y sin decir más, tocó un pedazo de la criatura.

\- ¡Yupi! Es como en el lago del espejo.

\- ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- le gritó Hope- ¡Te dije que no dejases que te tocara!

\- ¡Pero es que todos estáis teniendo dobles y yo no! ¡No me excluyáis!

Hope tiró de la falda de Pinkie, avergonzándola a modo de castigo.

\- ¡No es momento para tus tonterías!

\- ¡Kya! ¡No tires de ahí! ¡Pervertido! ¡Salido! ¡Guarro!

\- ¡Vosotros dos, ya basta de chorradas!- interrumpió Rainbow- ¡Tampoco es momento para eso!

Cierto, al estar todos rodeados por copias de Limo de ellos mismos era difícil conseguir o poder concentrarse en pocas cosas más.

\- Puede que aún esté a tiempo de terminar mi apuesta personal después de todo.

\- Oye, lo del fuego parecía haber funcionado antes- dijo Rainbow- Probemos otra vez. Reunamos las copias con fuego para que vuelvan a ser una sola otra vez.

\- Supongo que debería funcionar, pero ¿Qué hacemos luego?

\- Tengo una idea- dijo Hope- Pero necesito agua.

\- ¡Haber bebido de camino aquí!

\- No es para mí, sino para él. Deprisa, antes de que intente atacarnos de verdad en grupo.

\- Toma- le espetó Pinkie- Agua.

\- ¿De dónde...?

\- Ya me cansé de preguntar hace tiempo- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Twilight y Rarity consiguieron rodear a las copias junto a Spike, que también decidió ayudar. Y todas las copias finalmente se volvieron una sola criatura otra vez. El humano tiró el agua sobre el Limo, haciendo que adquiriese el aspecto de agua.

\- ¿Qué de-?

\- A por el remate.

Hope rebuscó en su bandolera hasta sacar una botella de agua de plástico que en vez de agua contenía unos raros polvos, la abrió y la tiró hacia la criatura. Esta empezó a burbujear con espuma y humo saliendo de su cuerpo.

\- Afuera todo el mundo, ¡ya!

El campo se abrió justo a tiempo para que pudieran salir todos cuando de repente la criatura explotó en pedazos, manchando el interior del campo de energía por todas partes. El campo aislado se apagó y la criatura había desaparecido. En su lugar había solo espuma y un fétido olor.

\- ¡Que alguien me lo explique!- exclamó una confundida Rainbow.

\- Los Limos gustan de usar agua para tener forma propia- dijo Hope- Por eso odian el calor, los hace evaporarse. Cuanto más pura es el agua, mejor para ellos.

\- ¿Y qué fue esa explosión de antes?

\- Sosa cáustica. Si la mezclas con agua, crea una reacción explosiva.

\- Oh. Bueno, eso parece solucionar los problemas con el monstruo ese... ¿Fluttershy? ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? Si, si, claro.

\- Mejor será que volvamos a Ponyville. Este sitio sin duda necesitará una mano de limpieza, pero se quita rápido y...

Pero el humano no pudo terminar su frase. Antes de poder continuar, algo contundente le golpeó la sien y perdió el conocimiento

Cuando despertó, estaba atado en una silla con Rainbow delante de él.

\- ¿Otra vez esto?- preguntó.

\- ¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo! ¡Ya va siendo hora que nos digas para quién trabajas!

\- Ya estamos de nuevo... Ya te lo he dicho: no trabajo para nadie.

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Todo puras mentiras! ¡¿Cómo sabías si no cómo vencer a esa criatura?! ¡Dime para quien trabajas ahora mismo!

\- Rainbow- Twilight entró en la sala acompañada del resto, abriendo cortinas y dejando entrar el sol- ¿Quieres parar?

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Ahora sabe dónde estamos!- la pegaso empezó a subirse la manga de su brazo derecho- Tendré que noquearle otra vez para esconderle en un sitio mejor.

\- No, no lo harás. A partir de ahora te prohíbo estrictamente que maltrates más a Hope. Nada de... Todo esto. Nunca más.

\- ¡Lo hago para protegernos!

\- Deja que se explique antes.

\- Son mentiras, todo ello. Lo sé.

\- No, no lo sabes. Sólo estas siendo paranoica. MUY paranoica. Y ya he tenido suficiente de esa actitud tuya. O te controlas o te relegaré a Canterlot.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

\- Soy tu princesa y lo haré si quiero. Ahora, atrás.

La pegaso finalmente gruñó de pura frustración y se alejó. Twilight liberó al humano, que sintió una punzada en la nuca y se la llevó allí para ver que estaba sangrando. Al verle, Fluttershy corrió a atender sus heridas, botiquín en ristre ya preparado.

\- ¡Rainbow! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Le diste muy fuerte!

\- Pf. Este tío, que es un blandengue. Eso no es cosa mía.

Hope atravesó con la mirada a la pegaso azul sin inmutarse. Si las miradas matasen...

\- Tienes una forma muy rara de pedir perdón -ay-, ¿sabes?

\- Eso es porque no me estoy disculpando.

\- Por qué será que no me extraña, teniendo en cuenta que eres una gamberra sin remedio.

\- ¡¿Qué me has llamado, cretino?!

\- ¡La cretina aquí eres tú! ¡Si no respetas a los demás, no esperes que te respeten tampoco! ¡AY! ¡FLUTTERSHY!

\- U-um, por favor no te muevas.

\- Y dejad de chillar- añadió AJ- Estáis poniendo nerviosa a Fluttershy.

\- ¡Es esta histérica, que me hace hervir la sangre!

\- Esperemos que no, o terminarás quemando las vendas.

\- Es una expresión, Pinkie.

\- Oooooh... ¡Eso tiene más sentido!

\- ¿Tú sabes lo que significa esa palabra?

Hope tenía sus dudas. Muchas.

\- Oh, de veras lamento lo de Rainbow.

\- Pero si no es culpa tuya, Fluttershy.

\- Pero quiero pedir perdón por ella.

\- No es necesario. Que se disculpa ella misma.

La mencionada le sacó la lengua.

\- Aún así- interrumpió Sunset- ¿Cómo sabías cómo derrotar a esa cosa? ¿La habías visto antes?

\- Si, en mi hogar. Razón por la que sé que debo estar cerca.

\- Pero nunca había visto ese tipo de criatura antes ¿De dónde has sacado la información?

\- Del Libro.

\- ¿Qué libro?

Hope encontró entonces su bandolera "requisada" por Rainbow y buscó en ella el susodicho libro, que enseñó a Twilight. Esta pasó las páginas con rapidez para ver bien el objeto. Pronto, en su cara se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¡Hope! ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

\- De una biblioteca en mi tierra, ¿por qué?

\- ¡Esto es-! ¡Ni en mis sueños hubiera imaginado-! ¡Es decir-! ¡O sea-!

De repente, la cara de la princesa se iluminó como una bombilla de los decorados de navidad.

\- ¿Twilight?

\- Genial, Nerdlight ha emergido- musitó Rainbow- muchas gracias, intruso.

\- ¡Esto es la Bitácora de Investigación y Búsqueda, el cuaderno de investigación privado de Star Swirl El Barbado! ¡EEEK! ¡Contiene desde sus artes más antiguas hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus investigaciones personales! ¡Una joya que más de un museo desearía tener!

\- ¡Ajá!- saltó en seguida la pegaso azul- Conque no lo robaste, ¿eh? ¡Mentiroso! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sacaste eso de la biblioteca de Canterlot o algo así, ¿verdad?!

\- Rainbow, eso es imposible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Este libro es casi un mito entre los Equestres. Se dice que el propio Star Swirl lo llevaba siempre consigo. Muchos dudaban de su existencia.

\- Pero entonces, ¿cómo es posible que estuviera allí, en una biblioteca?

Todas miraron a Hope. Este les devolvió la mirada.

\- A mí no me preguntéis- dijo finalmente- Yo lo encontré en una biblioteca abandonada hace medio año y como me parecía útil para defenderme de esas cosas lo usé. Miré por todas partes y nunca encontré a nadie o a alguien que lo hubiera usado antes.

\- Asi que simple y llanamente apareció allí sin más- dijo una escéptica Rarity- Eso no tiene sentido.

\- Supongo que ese tal Star Swirl no apareció por allí y se lo dejó olvidado o algo.

\- Querido, Star Swirl el Barbado lleva años desaparecido. Muchos lo consideran muerto.

\- Como sea- siguió Twilight- Esto está lleno de información sobre esas criaturas. Aquí está el Limo al que nos enfrentamos y otros muchos más que seguro tienen que ver con las otras apariciones en Equestria. Quizá te ayude a comprenderlos mejor, Fluttershy.

\- No, no lo creo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando lo miré a los ojos... Fue aterrador. Por lo general puedo ver el corazón de los animales y demás criaturas, pero con este ser... No pude ver nada. Fue como...

\- Como si estuviera vacío, si- dijo una voz en la lejanía.

De entre las sombras, apareció un unicornio. Su pelaje era azul, su melena gris y rizada y de su mentón salía una espesa y larga perilla sin bigote. Su expresión denotaba severidad bajo sus ojos ambarinos brillantes, ocultos bajo unas gafas redondas y una capucha negra.

\- ¡Eres tú! ¡El de la estación de tren en Dodge City!

\- Que observador. Me pregunto si todos en tu raza son así de listos.

Rainbow rió ante la mueca de enfado de Hope, pero se congeló ante la mirada frívola del anciano.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Un verdadero soldado habría sido capaz de detener la catástrofe que teníais allí atrás, la cual por cierto no ayudaste a contener en nada porque estabas demasiado ocupada vigilando a quien no debías en ese momento.

Esta vez fue Rainbow quien puso cara de vinagre.

\- ¿Y este caballero?- intervino Rarity.

\- Soy el que os ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones gracias a ese libro. He venido a hablar con la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, que según tengo entendido vive aquí.

\- Asi es- dijo la mencionada, abriéndose paso entre todos los presentes- Os escucho.

\- Princesa- el unicornio hizo una reverencia sencilla- Perdonad que no pueda inclinarme más, la edad no perdona, ya sabéis.

\- No se preocupe... ¿Dijo que tenía algo que decir?

\- Si, majestad. He venido a ofrecer mis servicios para detener a estas viles criaturas.

\- ¿Sabe algo acerca de ellas?

\- Bueno, para empezar yo escribí ese libro.

\- ¿Qué usted...?- la princesa ahogó un grito- ¿Me está diciendo que usted es...?

\- Eso es- el anciano se retiró la capucha para mostrar mejor su rostro y luego sustituyó la capucha por un desgastado sombrero con estrellas y cascabeles- Soy Star Swirl el Barbado. Creo que necesitáis mi ayuda.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. El libro, el unicornio y el humano**

En pocos minutos, el castillo de Twilight se ha vuelto un revoltijo de inquietudes; la mayoría de los presentes estaban de piedra, preguntándose cómo era posible que él estuviera allí mientras la princesa del castillo prácticamente estaba dando pinchos por toda la sala de la emoción, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Star Swirl revisaba las notas de su libro.

\- ¡Ohdiosmioohdiosmioohdiosmioohdiosmio! ¡De veras es usted! ¡Star Swirl el Barbado! ¡El domador de mantícoras! ¡El que desterró a los Almas Negros! ¡El Amo de los Elementos! ¡Vivo y coleando en mi casa! ¡EEEEEK! ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!

\- ¿Siempre es así?- preguntó el mago sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

\- Es que es una gran fan- contestó Applejack.

\- ¡Gran fan, de verdad! Es un honor conocerle en persona.

\- Ya, ya. Eres mi mayor admiradora, sabes todo sobre mis hazañas e investigaciones, he cambiado tu vida, etc, etc. Creedme; no sois el primer equestre que me dice eso y no seréis el último. Pero con el debido respeto, esta actitud es impropia de una princesa, asi que por favor parad, majestad. Avergonzáis a vuestras antecesores.

Aquellas palabras parecieron afectar a Twilight, pero lo ocultó. A fin de cuentas, una parte de ella le decía que tenía razón. Los demás, sin embargo, empezaban a mosquearse con la actitud del mago.

\- Será todo lo gran mago que quiera- le susurró Hope a Rarity- Pero es un imbécil.

\- Prueba concluyente de que la fama no siempre hace al famoso- contestó esta.

\- Dejad de cuchichear y decidme; ¿quién es el insensato que ha marcado mi libro?

\- Fui yo- dijo Hope- Culpable de primer grado.

\- ¿Sabes los años que tiene este libro? ¡Y tu vas y lo marcas con pegatinas! Que descaro.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo memorizar cada página tan bien como los demás.

\- Eso ya es tu problema, jovencito. Ahora decidme; ¿qué otros lugares se han visto afectado por estas criaturas?

\- ¡Oh!- saltó la princesa- Aparte de Ponyville y el Everfree está Dodge City, a las afueras, el Bosque White Tail, en las cercanías de Canterlot (pero lo tienen controlado), el Cañón Letal y tierras circundantes a Appleloosa, Los Pegasus, Baltimare y Fillydelphia.

\- Mm. Mis sospechas se confirman.

\- ¿Sospechas?

\- Parece que se están aglomerando alrededor de Ponyville.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- No tengo idea. Si al menos pudiera rastrear al alfa de los monstruos podría tener una idea. Quizá sea la razón.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Cómo son estas criaturas diferentes a las criaturas de Equestria?

\- ¿Tu amiga la domadora ha podido ver su corazón?

\- Oh, no soy precisamente una domadora...

\- Como sea, niña; la cuestión es que no has podido contactar con él.

\- Bueno... No.

\- Ahí lo tienes. Estos monstruos son similares pero diferentes a las criaturas de Equestria, han sido creadas con magia oscura y malévola. En mayor medida debido a que fueron parte de los experimentos de Everfree.

\- ¿Experimentos de un bosque?

El unicornio le miró con cara de póker.

\- ¿De verdad no te han contado sobre las Maestras? ¿No has preguntado siquiera sobre ellas?

\- Lo he intentado, pero no me han dicho nada sobre ellas.

\- Sigue con esa farsa, tiarrón- le dijo Rainbow- Sé que trabajas para ellas.

\- No seas estúpida- le espetó Star Swirl- Everfree domina la voluntad de sus sirvientes. No podrían infiltrarse así como así en nuestras tierras; la magia malvada los corrompe y los transforma. Como soldado deberías saberlo.

Rainbow gruñó mientras Hope reía para sus adentros.

\- Además- siguió el mago- Esa mujer no está tan desesperada como para intentar formar tratos ¿Y crees de verdad que habría creado a esta patética criatura si tuviera la oportunidad?

\- ¡Ey!- se quejó Hope.

\- ¿Que tal si la princesa le informa sobre lo que pasa a nuestro invitado extra-equestre?

Twilight suspiró.

\- Las Maestras fueron discípulas de las Princesas Celestia y Selene.

\- ¡Twilight!

\- Silencio, Rainbow. Creo que Hope y el Maestro Star Swirl han demostrado con creces que no pertenece a su grupo- se giró nuevamente al humano- Todas se vieron corrompidas por su deseo de poder. Ahora se las conoce como las Brujas de las Brumas.

\- ¿Brujas? ¿En plan vamos-a-reunirnos-en-una-olla-humeante-a-maldecir-a-todo-el-mundo?

\- Podrías decirlo así.

\- Oh.

\- Todas eran muy prometedoras, pero su ansia de poder para salvaguardar su tierra las llevó a convertirse en aquello que odian. Fueron desterradas al Baldío, donde nada crece ni vive, por sus actos, pero aun así se las han apañado para hacernos la vida un poco imposible. Entre las Brujas se encuentra Gea Everfree, señora de las bestias.

\- ¿Everfree como el bosque?

\- Exacto. Ese terreno era antes hogar sagrado de las Princesas, pero terminó siendo maldecido por ella. Antaño lo usaba como base.

\- Razón por la cual quisimos llevarnos lejos a su ejército- siguió Star Swirl- El cual me llevé conmigo hace años a otro mundo.

\- A otro mundo... Espera, ¿mi mundo? O sea, que mandaste a esas criaturas a mi tierra ¡Prácticamente nos pasaste el problema!

\- No era mi intención liberarlas. Tenía pensado huir más lejos y dejarlas en una tierra donde no pudieran hacer daño a nadie, maldita sea. Las cosas se complicaron; me quedé sin magia para hacer otro salto al destino original y terminé atrapado allí, una tierra sin apenas maná. Me esforcé para recoger la poca que había y transportarme, pero terminé gastándola toda igualmente para poder contenerlos y al final... Los monstruos escaparon.

\- Causando el apocalipsis que ahora padece mi tierra.

\- Teníais armas. Haberlas usado ¿Qué hay de la bomba atómica esa de la que tanto presumíais?

\- Supongo que no has oído hablar de la teoría de la disuasión nuclear; si tiráramos una bomba, otro país respondería y terminaríamos todos igualmente muertos.

\- ¡Bah! ¡Los humanos y vuestra burocracia! En el fondo estáis todos muertos por vuestra propia culpa, no esperes que me haga responsable de eso por vosotros.

\- ¡Pero serás...!

\- No tiene sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada- interrumpió Twilight- la cuestión es que ahora han vuelto. Alguien o algo los ha traído de vuelta.

\- Si. Y supongo que no sabes qué, ¿verdad, maestro mago?

\- La verdad es que no. Podría apostar por Gea Everfree, pero ni siquiera ella tiene tanto poder como para invocar a su ejército de vuelta. No lo tenía antes tampoco y no lo tiene ahora. Haría falta una conexión entre dos extremos para hacer lo que describís: uno en Equestria y otro en la tierra de los humanos.

Uno en ese lado y otro en este... Todos miraron a Star Swirl con aire de duda.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Creéis que tuve algo que ver? Os aseguro que no. No tengo ganas de volver a casa si eso significa traerme conmigo a esas criaturas. Puede que no sea el más amable de los magos, pero sí soy leal y amo a mi tierra como el que más. No cometería semejante acto de traición.

\- Si- lo apoyó Hope- además no creo que tantos años de sabiduría se vean nublados por la morriña precisamente. No es como si tuviera tanto sentimentalismo.

El mago le atravesó con la mirada mientras a su espalda la pegaso se guardaba lo mejor que podía las ganas de reír. Hope, por su parte, mantuvo su expresión de sorna.

\- Donde las dan las toman, oh alto maestro todopoderoso.

\- Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero he enfrentado a cientos de peligros mayores a estas criaturas y tu mundo unido conjuntamente. Y sé que todos los actos y movimientos de esas criaturas están relacionados con el alfa. Si tan sólo pudiera encontrarlo... Tiene que ser alguno de estos.

\- ¿No recuerda cuál es?

\- Mira, este libro se auto-documenta con información básica de monstruos cada vez que uno nuevo aparece. Un truco mágico.

Como no.

\- ¿Quiere que le ayudemos?- se propuso la princesa.

\- Mmm... Supongo que no iría mal. A fin de cuentas, esto es bastante extenso y mi vista, por desgracia, ya no es lo que era. Que alguien mire el lado izquierdo mientras yo miro el derecho.

Pasaron un momento entre páginas, revisando cada detalle de los monstruos cuando de repente se encontraron con algo que hizo sobresaltar a Rainbow.

\- ¡Gah! ¿Qué cascos es eso?

Ante ellos estaba la imagen del monstruo que persiguió a Hope.

\- Ah, veo que ya habéis conocido a Chesie- les espetó este.

\- ¿Chesie?

\- Yo lo llamo Cheshire, Chesie para los enemigos y los no tan amigos, por el gato sonriente del mismo nombre de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Un cuento de niños.

\- ¿Y por qué le dices Cheshire precisamente?- interrumpió Twilight.

\- Por esto.

Hope les enseñó entonces la foto que tomó de un sonriente Cheshire que llevaba en su móvil, provocando que todas se quedaran pálidas.

\- Oh... Cielos- dijo solamente Fluttershy.

\- Esa es la sonrisa más aterradora y horrible... De todos los tiempos... Que he visto en mi vida- comentó Pinkie Pie- Tendré pesadillas con ella.

\- Ah, recuerdo este. Quizá sea el que busco- dijo Star Swirl- Dejadme ver... "He descubierto un peculiar pero fascinante acto común entre los Mon. Según parece, comparten más cosas con los animales además de apariencias..."

\- Si, ya me leí esa parte.

\- ¿Leíste también el final?

\- No pude, la señorita "te voy a machacar la cabeza para sacarte el cerebro que me falta" se me tiró encima (no de esa forma) y me impidió leer más.

Rainbow le sacó la lengua al humano.

\- "...Pero un alfa de otra raza puede convertirse en el beta de otra raza ajena a la suya. Ambos luchan y el ganador se queda con las dos comunas bajo su dominio. Es difícil que las razas de una comuna opuesta respeten y obedezcan a todos al mismo tiempo sin rechistar y un beta puede surgir dentro de esta. A menos que se trate de una raza mestiza, pues pueden comprenderse mejor e interactuar. Es por esta misma razón que las razas mestizas como las quimeras o las mantícoras entre otras familias híbridas sean comúnmente los alfas."

\- Ah, entonces... Espera, ¿"razas mestizas"? Oh... Oh no.

\- ¿Qué?- le espetó Rarity.

\- Según las notas del Libro, Chesie es una quimera y un superdepredador.

\- ¿No querrás decir que...?

\- Si, este es el alfa- interrumpió Star Swirl- Dime, ¿qué hacías cuando lo viste?

\- Exploraba la zona con un dron, una especie de robot pequeño... Oh, no. Ahora recuerdo que seguramente esté hecho pedazos en algún lugar si es que está cerca.

\- Mm. Asi que entraste en su territorio. No fue buena idea.

\- Oye, ni siquiera sabía que ese era su territorio. Apareció de la nada.

\- Estaría cazando entonces. Motivo de más para mantenerse alejado de él.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Morir de hambre o locura?

\- Esperaba que pensases ¿No podías haber cultivado tu propia comida?

\- Poco puede crecer en un edificio de acero y cemento, sabes.

\- Haberte conseguido un cultivo o algo así.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. No lo es.

\- Tu ineptitud no es culpa mía.

Bueno, es suficiente.

\- ¡Basta! Me da igual que tan buen o gran mago seas, no puedes hablarle así a los demás por mucho que te creas que sepas más que ellos. Además, para bordes ya tengo suficiente con esta como para tener encima a dos dándome la paliza. Asi que discúlpate por cómo has hablado a todos en esa sala.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Me refería a una disculpa APROPIADA.

\- No, si me refiero a que no entiendo tu ofensa. Recalcar las fallas de los demás es lo que un maestro mago hace. Es lo obvio.

\- Para empezar, no eres el maestro de nadie y en segundo lugar aquí nadie es tu aprendiz, asi que ahórratelo.

\- Hope, para...- le dijo una nerviosa Twilight- Conseguirás que se enfade.

\- ¿Que se enfade ÉL? ¿Y a los demás, que? ¿Que les den sólo porque se cree muy importante?

\- Mira, bebé de teta, llevo muchos más años que nadie soportando lo indecible por el bien de esta tierra...

\- Bien por tí, pero nadie te lo ha pedido. Eso fue decisión tuya. Ni mucho menos que seas idiota, asi que discúlpate.

\- En lo que a mí respecta, deberías ser tú quién se disculpara.

\- ¿Ah, si? Muy bien, entonces: lo siento porque seas tan imbécil.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Soy el Defensor de Equestria! ¡Te dirigirás a mí como es debido!

\- Oblígame. Tendrás el poder, pero no mi respeto. Eso hay que ganárselo. Y no has hecho nada para ello.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sin alterarse. Pareciera que fuera a estallar una pelea en cualquier momento, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron. El aire se volvió más calmado, hacía una agradable sensación de calor en toda la sala y se podía oler lavanda en el aire.

\- Star Swirl, nunca cambiarás- dijo la Princesa Celestia. Pareciera que salió de la nada- viejo gruñón.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia!- exclamó sorprendida Twilight- Me alegra saber que no estaba ocupada.

\- Vine cuanto antes al saber de que mi buen amigo estaba aquí. Me alegra verte de nuevo tras tanto tiempo, Star Swirl.

\- Majestad- el mago hizo una gran reverencia- El sentimiento es mutuo.

\- Pero agradecería que aprendieras a tratar mejor a los demás. No por ser el Defensor te debes imponer a los otros porque si. Esta es Equestria, la tierra de la armonía, y me temo que estás alterándola con tu actitud. No diré que no pelees; las discusiones forman parte de la comunicación entre personas, pero viendo que esta pelea irá a más, debo insistir esto último.

\- Prefiero llamarlo "educar".

\- Repito: no eres el profesor de nadie- le espetó Hope una vez más- No hace falta que eduques a nadie.

\- Hope tiene razón. Ahora, si no te importa, por favor detén esta trifulca sin sentido. Necesito saber cuántos monstruos llevabas contigo cuando saliste de Equestria hace mil años.

\- Había unos dos mil aproximadamente, pero pueden haberse multiplicado con el tiempo.

\- Hmm, comprendo. He mandado a mis tropas a desplegarse a buscarlos y detenerlos cuanto antes, pero aún no sabemos dónde está el Alfa. De momento será mejor mantener los ojos bien abiertos; si detenemos a alfa, los monstruos se quedarán sin líder y tendrán que elegir un nuevo líder. Esto les llevará mucha pelea y lucha entre sí, cosa que podemos aprovechar para devolverlos a Tártaro, lejos de todos aquellos a los que puedan hacer daño. Asi pues, la misión es simple: desplegaré a los exploradores para encontrar al Alfa y detenerlo mientras las tropas reales cercan a los demás monstruos. Star Swirl, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para ayudarme.

\- Majestad, quizá debería quedarme y...

\- Star Swirl, está claro que conseguirás lo que buscas sobre esas criaturas yendo más conmigo que quedándote aquí. La princesa Twilight y sus amigos adquirirán las respuestas a sus preguntas de tu diario personal de investigación.

\- ¡Majestad, eso...!

La princesa miró con recelo al mago.

\- ¿Si, Star Swirl?

Este refunfuñó y se colocó la bata bien, resignado.

\- Nada, majestad. Vuestros deseos son órdenes, como siempre.

La princesa sonrió. Una de las ventajas de ser la líder de un país es que sabes que pocas cosas podrá hacer nadie para llevarte la contraria. Sobre todo en asuntos de gravedad nacional.

\- Princesa Twilight, tú y mi discípula Sunset junto a tus amigas os quedaréis aquí para cuidar de Hope.

\- ¿Majestad?

\- Es obvio que es una víctima más de esta locura, sea lo que sea, y como tal tendremos que cuidar de que no le pase nada hasta que podamos asegurar su regreso a casa... Además, puede resultar muy útil su experiencia con los Mon para detenerlos.

\- ¿De veras creéis que este ser puede ser de ayuda alguna en combatir a los Mon? Llevo años observando a su raza; no son precisamente guerreros.

\- Y no me hace falta. He estado estudiando ese libro por años. He aprendido un par de cosas.

\- También he tenido tiempo para estudiar a muchos Mon. He aprendido sus debilidades y cosas que no estaban en tu querido diario.

\- Por favor, eso es simplemente ridículo. Y memorizar algo no es motivo para creer que...

\- ¿Sabías que en fuerte contraposición con sus símiles en la naturaleza, los murciélagos, los Camazotz son de hecho ciegos? Su delicado oído es su punto frágil; basta una desorientación acústica eficaz para confundirlos y hacer que se retuerzan de dolor. A mí me bastó con un silbato de ultrasonidos para espantarlos.

\- Ooooh- dijo Pinkie Pie- ¡Asi que POR ESO llevabas ese silbato! Creía que estaba roto.

\- ¡Pinkie Pie, aléjate de mis cosas! Como hayas tirado algo...

\- Creo que lo tendrá todo bajo control- dijo la princesa del sol- No tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa o descubrís algo más sobe los Mon, no dudéis en llamarme cuanto antes.

\- Desde luego- le espetó Twilight- Podéis contar conmigo.

\- Nos vamos, pues. Os mantendré informados sobre cómo vayamos avanzando.

Y usando su magia, la princesa se desvaneció en el aire junto al anciano mago equestre en un destello de luz. El humano y las hipotanas se quedaron solos de nuevo, preguntándose algunos si de verdad habrían avanzado en algo en su misión.

\- ESA es la clase de actitud que me gusta en una regente- dijo Hope, esperando poder romper el hielo creado del consiguiente silencio- Mejor-Princesa-del-mundo. Incluso se llevó al profesor capullo de aquí.

\- ¡Hope!

\- ¿Qué? Es verdad.

\- No estoy de acuerdo con el extra-equestre nunca, pero por esta vez haré una excepción en ese punto... No te acostumbres.

\- No tengo intención de hacerlo- el humano resopló tras respirar hondo- Bueno, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan, princesa?

\- Me quedaré con el libro de momento, pero si necesito algo te llamaré para compaginar datos. Eso cuando avistemos otro Mon en Equestria. Mientras tanto, mejor volver a la reparación del Paladice para tener la mente ocupada. Supongo.

\- Si, supongo que es un buen plan. Entonces... ¿Lo dejamos por hoy? Ha sido un día largo y algo me dice que nos esperan más.

\- Si, mejor. Ya es tarde, de todas formas.

De vuelta al Paladice, Hope se disponía a dormir largo y tendido. Nunca antes pensó que sería tan bueno volver a ver una cama tras un duro día de trabajo, pero ese día le probó lo opuesto. Pero antes de tan siquiera llegar a meterse en el catre un pensamiento cruzó su mente...

Fluttershy estaba volviendo a casa de un rápido viaje a Cloudsdale para ver a su madre, que tenía un resfriado, cuando se topó con la vista del Paladice Tower. Supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a la vista del gigantesco edificio de ahora en adelante, aunque el hecho de tener que verlo a lo lejos, con cientos de luces encendidas a lo largo de él todavía la asombraba. Le recordaba mucho a los edificios de Las Pegasus o Manehattan, todos iluminados en plena noche para guiar a los trasnochadores en sus deambulantes paseos y fiestas nocturnas. Le seguía pareciendo espectacular. Entonces su mirada se posó sobre el tejado, donde un tranquilo Hope se encontraba tumbado sobre un saco de dormir sujetando una armónica. Guiada por su curiosidad, decidió acercarse a ver.

\- Hola, Hope.

\- Ah, hola Fluttershy.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: relajarme. Ya sabes, con toda la historia del apocalipsis monstruoso y todo eso no he tenido oportunidad... Y aquí se ven las estrellas.

\- ¿No se ven las estrellas en tu mundo?

Y dale con eso. Aquellos equestres estaban ensimismados en creer que aquello era otro mundo... Oh, bueno; tanto da. De todas formas acabaría volviendo a casa de nuevo. A casa, sí. Allí donde vivían los monstruos y el caos reinaba. Una parte de él deseaba que estuviera en lo cierto y aquello fuera otro mundo, un lugar más seguro y pacífico.

\- No, la contaminación y las luces de las ciudades por la noche impiden ver el cielo estrellado.

\- Oh, qué lástima.

\- Mucho. Antes se podía ver mejor el cielo, pero ya no es tan posible. No he tenido tiempo de ver si eso ha cambiado desde que cayeran los gobiernos y ciudades, pero vete a saber. Quizá ahora el cielo es más limpio.

Hope sacó una armónica y tocó una nota sostenida un segundo.

\- Antes, cuando era niño, solía hacer esto todo el rato. Tenía nostalgia, supongo.

De detrás de Hope, entonces, se oyó a Applejack.

\- ¡Ahí estás, Hope! Rainbow me ha pedido que pase la noche aquí ¿Te importa que me acomode?

\- ¿Qué te lo impide? Según parece, no puedo decir nada en contra de las órdenes de la sargento Dash.

\- Es Capitana, en realidad... Ah, hola Fluttershy ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

\- Um, vi a Hope y pensé en ir a ver qué hacía, eso es todo.

\- Ya veo... En fin, creo que será mejor irse a dormir, ya es tarde... ¿Me acercas el saco, Hope?

\- Ya voy. Buenas noches, Fluttershy.

\- Buenas noches, Hope.

De vuelta al penthouse, Hope se dejó caer sobre la cama de matrimonio que fue su lugar de descanso cada noche tras darle el saco de dormir a Applejack.

\- Supongo que te quedarás aquí- le espetó.

\- Sep. Rainbow insistió. Y si no lo hago, mañana me dará la brasa sobre el tema.

\- Supongo que es bueno el hecho de que no seamos de la misma raza.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque si fuéramos iguales, esto sería incómodo; un chico y una chica durmiendo en la misma habitación...

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pone nervioso?

\- No sé para qué daré comentarios a las mujeres para que se rían de mi. Da igual, a dormir se ha dicho.

Tras apagar las luces, ambos fueron a dormir.

Pero poco pudo dormir el humano.

Hope se vio sobrecogido por recuerdos en forma de pesadillas; el primer día, cuando todo cambió. Cuando la gente se volvió loca al ver a los cientos de monstruos emerger de la nada. Él iba en un autobús camino del instituto cuando todo pasó y un gigantesco Cíclope paró en seco el intento de huir del conductor cuando vio a esas criaturas salir de la nada. El choque dejó a Hope atrapado bajo su asiento, pero los demás habían salido corriendo. Nadie paró a ayudarle. El Cíclope lanzó el vehículo por los aires como si fuera un rollo de papel de cartón usado y Hope se liberó tras la caída, pero se hizo daño en la pierna. Se arrastró por el techo del vehículo ahora dado la vuelta y tardó un rato en lograr salir de allí hasta que finalmente salió al desastroso exterior; gente corriendo por todas partes, gritando, mientras los Mon saqueaban todo. Los gritos se volvieron voces, ecos, recuerdos de su vida desde entonces.

"¡Deja a ese gordo! Sólo nos hará ir más lentos"

"¿De qué sirves si no puedes ni cuidar de tí mismo?"

"¡Mejor nos habría valido que te hubieses muerto!"

"¿Que te ayude? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué has hecho tú por mí sino estorbar? Sólo eres una molestia"

"No pensarás en serio que de verdad me interesabas..."

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué divertido! ¡Eres un payaso!"

"¡Me repugnas! ¡Me das asco! ¡Muérete!"

"¡Sólo estás molestando! ¡Ocupas mi espacio! ¡Gordo inútil!"

"¡Estás comiendo de más! ¡Maldito cebón, devuélveme la comida!"

"¡Es tu culpa que nos quedemos sin nada!"

"¡Quizá deberíamos comerte a tí!"

\- ¿Por qué has nacido siquiera?

Jadeando y envuelto en sudor frío, Hope se incorporó en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Hacía meses que no tenía esas pesadillas. Creía que estaba a salvo de todo eso. No era culpa; era porque volvía a estar en compañía de otros ¿Sería posible que la duda se volviera miedo? ¿Tanto había empezado a sospechar de los demás? Y esa voz... Pensó que habían pasado años desde que la oyó. Creía que era su padre, hablándole en sueños. O algo así.

\- ¿Hope?

Pareciera que inadvertidamente hubiera despertado a Applejack, quien nada más verle la cara corrió a su lado con gesto de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

\- ¿A qué esa preocupación...?

Entonces notó una gota caer sobre su mano derecha y justo entonces notó lágrimas sobre su cara, las cuales se apresuró a secar a toda prisa ¿Estaba llorando en sueños? ¿Delante de Applejack? ¡Qué vergüenza! Qué penoso...

\- Nada. Vuelve a dormir.

\- Hope...

\- No, por favor. No quiero que se compadezcan de mi. Lo último que necesito es la pena de los demás.

\- ¿Compadecerme...? Estoy preocupada, eso es todo.

\- Desde el desastre rara vez alguien ha hecho algo por los demás si no querían algo a cambio.

\- Ya no estás en ese mundo, ¿vale? No tienes de qué...

\- ¿Dirás lo mismo cuando las andanadas de Mon llenen la tierra? ¿Cuando arrasen tu hogar?

\- Aún no sabemos si lo conseguirán.

\- Ya lo han conseguido, simplemente aún no han llegado hasta aquí. Eso es todo- Hope volvió a la cama, dándole la espalda a la granjera- Luego os volveréis como todos y decidiréis que estás mejor sin mi sólo porque ocupo espacio.

\- ¿Es eso lo que hicieron los tuyos contigo?

Hubo un largo silencio.

\- Si no quieres hablar de ello, de acuerdo. Pero aquí todas nos hemos comprometido a darte lo necesario para sobrevivir y el no hacerlo entonces no dirá mucho de nosotras, ¿verdad?

La equestre se dispuso a volver al saco de dormir cuando, por razones que escapaban a su comprensión, Hope decidió explicarse.

\- Cuando estalló el desastre, todos se adaptaron a la norma de "Sálvese quien pueda".

\- ¿Todos?

\- Mis compañeros de clase. Sabía que se metían conmigo por ser gordo y lento, pero con la invasión se volvieron aún peor. Todos ellos. Los que me ignoraban se volvieron en mi contra, los que se metían conmigo se volvieron peores... Hasta los pocos que eran amigables conmigo se volvieron contra mí porque era demasiado peligroso salir a conseguir recursos y nadie quería jugarse la vida, asi que desfogaban conmigo para sentirse mejor. Era su saco de boxeo y al resto le importaba bien poco. Quizá siempre fue así. Decidí dejarles, creyendo que sería diferente con otras personas, pero todos eran iguales. Me usaban de cebo, me quitaban la comida, me robaban o simplemente se metían conmigo para sentirse mejor. Incluso cuando sus compañeros les traicionaban era culpa mía sólo para tener a quién culpar. Sólo les importaban sus propios intereses. Cuando los Mon lleguen, todos aquí se volverán iguales.

\- ¿Dolía?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si te dolía. Si te molestaba, podrías haberlo dicho.

\- Y a ellos que les importaba si me dolía o si me molestaba. Aunque se lo dijera, no cambiaría nada. Me quedé con ellos porque necesitaba sobrevivir y si me quejaba sólo me darían una patada o me darían de comer al próximo Mon que encontrasen.

\- ¿Por eso vivías tú solo aquí arriba?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Suena duro.

\- Duro no es ni de lejos lo difícil que ha sido para mí abrirme paso en este mundo de mierda. He tenido que hacer cosas horribles para sobrevivir, hacer lo impensable por lograr comida y ni te imaginas siquiera cómo logré hacerme con el Paladice.

\- Eso da igual. Ha pasado.

\- Claro que no. No ha pasado ni ha terminado, simplemente se ha transformado.

\- Pararemos a los Mon. Eso no pasará aquí.

\- Claro que pasará.

De repente, Hope sintió que la chica lo abrazaba por la espalda, rodeándole con sus brazos para reconfortarle.

\- No tengas miedo, no pasará. Estamos juntos en esto. Nosotras también hemos atravesado un par de complicaciones también y hemos conseguido salir adelante gracias a nuestro esfuerzo. Estamos todos unidos aquí. Ya verás.

\- Eso dices, pero no confiáis en mi. Mira a Rainbow, sin ir más lejos; no he hecho nada para ganarme su desprecio y aun así...

\- Rainbow sólo necesita conocerte mejor. Ya verás. No sufras, estará bien.

Hope intentó zafarse del control de AJ, pero sin éxito aparente.

\- Ya soy mayorcito para tener estos arrebatos infantiles.

\- Quizá, pero visto por otro lado no has parado de ser lo bastante adulto como para tomar decisiones para sobrevivir. No te preocupes, no es nada malo. Duerme, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Pese a que quería protestar, no pudo. Llevado por el olor a manzanos y césped recién cortado, terminó durmiéndose en los brazos de Applejack. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Se abre la temporada de caza**

El trinar de pájaros siempre le recibía por la mañana. Aquel día, uno había logrado meterse dentro de la habitación; la ventana se había quedado abierta toda la noche por el calor que hacía. Era el verano más cálido de los últimos años en la Costa Blanca, al menos para Hope. Este abrió los ojos para ver un canario curiosamente trinando sobre las sábanas de la cama. Y era feliz.

Pero Hope tenía sólo cuatro años y ella estaba allí. A su espalda, su madre lo rodeaba con sus brazos como quien intentara proteger un valioso tesoro. Se estaba tan cómodo y calentito... No deseaba levantarse, no quería ni mover un músculo, pero recordó que ella ya no estaba.

Y despertó. Sus sueños a veces parecían un chiste malo que le hacía su cerebro sólo para tener una excusa de divertirse a su costa. Y Hope odiaba con toda su alma cuando lo hacía. Pese a ello, bien era verdad que alguien le estaba abrazando. Es cierto: Applejack había pasado la noche allí con él y cuando tuvo una pesadilla insistió en dormir con él ¿Había pasado toda la noche así?

\- AJ...- dijo en voz baja- Applejack, es de día.

Nada. Seguía sin moverse. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si era de día; sólo quería que los pechos de la equestre dejaran de tocarle la espalda: le estaba dando una sensación incómoda tanto sentimental como físicamente.

De repente se oyó un ruido.

Mierda. Frente a ellos estaba Rainbow Dash. Debió de llegar hace poco, porque ni siquiera la oyó entrar. Hope temía que la pegaso se dispusiera a pegarle o algo peor sólo porque la granjera le abrazaba. Ya podía verlo: la gran soldado tirándose sobre su cuello para partírselo en dos y luego hacerle una llave mientras le llamaba pervertido o degenerado o algo peor mientras lo acusaba de abuso sexual. La muerte con guadaña, la perdición, el fin de sus días. Seguramente ni las excusas le salvarían. Ni siquiera le dejaría terminar y sonaría como excusa, haría...

Pero en vez de llegar a hacer nada de eso, la pegaso azul se puso roja como un tomate, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta de par en par y se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash?

\- P-p-p-p... ¡PERVERTIDOS! ¡DEGENERADOS! ¡ENFERMOS! ¡DEPRAVADOS! ¡SOIS LO PEOR! ¡MORÍOS!

Y dicho esto, salió volando a toda velocidad sin más. Rompió una ventana por el camino incluso. De acuerdo...

\- ¿Qué cuernos acababa de pasar?

\- Mmm... ¿Eh?- la equestre rubia se despertó entonces, seguramente afectada por los gritos de Rainbow- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es de día, eso pasa.

\- Oh... ¿Y quién está gritando a estas horas?

\- Rainbow Dash. De pronto estaba actuando raro y...

\- Aaaah, de acuerdo- la yegua rió- Se habrá llevado una gran impresión. La pobre...

¿Perdón?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Dash puede llegar a ser muy inocente.

\- ¿Dash? ¿Rainbow Dash? ¿LA Rainbow Dash?

\- Sólo has visto su cara seria. Cuando quiere puede llegar a ser de lo más adorable y mona.

\- Como ya he dicho: ¿De quién estás hablando?

\- Dashie puede ser muy tímida cuando se trata de relaciones... Y del sexo ni hablemos.

¿"Dashie"?

\- En serio, ¿hablas de Rainbow Dash o acaso tiene una hermana gemela de la que no he oído hablar que se llama igual que ella?

\- Verás que las apariencias engañan, vaquero. Dash se hace la dura marimacho casi todo el tiempo, pero puede llegar a ser una blanda. Se esfuerza en demasía desde que la princesa la nombró capitana de su guardia personal cuando dejó los Wonderbolts.

\- ¿Los qué?

\- Te lo contaré por el camino. Vamos a desayunar con Twilight y las demás; Pinkie prometió hacer sus famosas Torres de Tortitas de desayuno para hoy.

Oír esa última frase fue todo lo que le hizo falta a Hope para que sus ojos se iluminaran como faros estrellados.

\- ¡Tortitas! ¡Esponjosas, suaves, dulces y sabrosas tortitas! ¡Bien aderezadas con sirope, nata y chocolate!

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja... Algo me dice que te toqué la fibra sensible, ¿eh?

\- (sob) Es difícil olvidar las viejas costumbres... Era mi desayuno favorito, pero fue lo primero que se agotó en los primeros días... Conociéndome, seguro que soy culpable de ello.

\- Vamos, pues. No es educado hacer esperar a la princesa.

Una ducha rápida y unos trapos limpios para vestir le bastaron al humano para estar listo y presentarse en palacio. Y casi lloró de nuevo al ver la torre de tortitas de Pinkie Pie, que casi era tan alta como un rascacielos en miniatura. Casi perdió el apetito al ver a la pony rosada comer. Casi. El resto del desayuno fue bastante tranquilo. En parte porque Rainbow se dedicó a evitarle en todo momento y ello llevó a un descenso de las amenazas semanales de la pegaso al humano.

\- No te me acerques, depravado- le decía tan pronto se cruzaban sus miradas.

Hope no le daba importancia. Mejor, incluso. Más tranquilo.

\- Bien- tomó la palabra Twilight tras un desayuno contundente- Creo que será mejor empezar con un rápido informe sobre los Mon que han aparecido en Equestria.

Applejack le había hablado de los Wonderbolts, los mejores pegasos voladores de toda Equestria y también los miembros por excelencia de un grupo de emergencias real para ayudar en caso de necesidad. Aquella situación con los monstruos no era una excepción, claro está, y desde que recibieron las noticias sobre su aparición habían estado trabajando el doble de duro. Habían conseguido cercar a muchos Mon, pero aún no tenían visual de la presencia de Chesie, por alguna razón que escapaban a su control.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- se lamentó Rainbow- ¡Esa cosa es enorme! Al menos según las anotaciones de Star Swirl.

\- Puedo dar fe de ello- comentó Hope.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo cuernos puede pasar desapercibido una cosa tan grande?

\- Debe de tener un sistema de camuflaje muy bueno- comentó Twilight- Según las notas de Star Swirl el Barbado, sin importar cómo de grandes sean tienen un camuflaje que les permite esconderse entre la más sencilla de las malezas sin importar cómo de frondosa sea.

\- _Terminator_ cruzado con _Predator_ \- dijo Hope- La máquina de matar perfecta. Qué bien.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada, digo que si es así seguramente él termine acabando con nosotros antes que nosotros con él.

\- Espero que no. Sólo podemos subir el cerco entre los Mon, pero me preocupa el alfa. Las notas del Libro dicen que cuanto más cerca están del alfa más agresivos se ponen los Mon.

\- Podríamos usarlo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿No hay por ahí un Mon pequeño, uno que no sea tan peligroso comparado con los demás? Podríamos meterlo en una jaula muy resistente y llevarlo por ahí. Si de verdad está más agresivo cuánto más cerca esté del alfa...

\- ¡...Podríamos usarlo para encontrarlo! ¡Eso es! ¡Buena idea, Hope!

\- Por fin termina resultando útil el pedazo de carne- comentó Rainbow.

\- Cállate, virgen amargada.

AJ y Rarity acallaron unas risas ahogadas.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo!

Twilight rodó los ojos con una sonrisa de comprensión. Aquellas discusiones se estaban volviendo algo común. Hasta acabarían acostumbrándose a ellas y todo. Esa tarde mandaría un mensaje a las tropas vigilantes de Equestria y pondrían en práctica el sistema ideado por Hope. Quizá les ayudara a descubrir algo y poder reducir al alfa cuanto antes.

Ahora era oficial: se había abierto la temporada de caza y era hora de encontrar al cazador. Hora de volver las tornas a su favor.


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. La invitación**

\- Hope, ven a palacio.

\- ¿Eh?

Aquella tarde la princesa mandó rápido el mensaje proponiendo el sistema de búsqueda de Chesie, pero también llamó a Hope por un motivo.

\- Ven a palacio. Pasa un tiempo aquí.

\- ¿Aquí? No sé yo... En el Paladice tengo mi propio espacio.

\- ¿No te sientes sólo? Aquí podrías pasar tiempo entre los equestres y conocernos mejor. Y podríamos conocerte mejor también a tí.

\- Ya, pero... Temo que asusto a los lugareños.

\- Además- ya estaba a la que salta la capitaba Rainbow- ¿Por qué íbamos a dejar que se quedara como invitado? Si no hay calabozos, no veo motivo para que esté aquí.

\- Rainbow, en contra de lo que tú creas, esta es mi casa. Creo que soy libre de elegir a mis invitados.

\- ¿A cuénto de qué viene esto?- Hope no podía evitar sentirse algo compungido- No es que no agradezca la hospitalidad, pero aquí hago tanto como en el Paladice.

\- No lo creo. Aquí podrías conocer mejor a los vecinos, no estarías tanto tiempo solo.

\- Crei que discutimos que estaría mejor en el Paladice.

\- Pensé en darte un espacio propio, pero creo que has tenido mucho. Sólo ven a pasar unos días y luego podrás volver al Paladice si quieres.

Hope se quedó pensando. La verdad es que no sería malo un pequeño cambio de aires. Por mucho que le gustara su ático lujoso, a veces podía llegar a ser muy solitario y cargante. Al menos ahora que vivía entre más seres inteligentes le parece así.

\- Está bien, majestad. Acepto la invitación... ¿Cómo negarle nada a la realeza, de todas formas?

\- No puedes. No sino quieres quedar mal frete a ella.

\- Me temía esa respuesta.

Así pues, el joven decidió ir a buscar sus cosas para pasar unos días allí. Para hacerlo más fácil, usó el XL-R8 del garaje y en cuestión de segundos había cruzado el camino que lo separaba de Ponyville sin problemas. Los lugareños se asustaron al principio al ver el veloz vehículo cruzar las calles de su pueblo, aunque otros se mostraron impresionados con el gran deportivo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó una sospechosa Rainbow- ¿Un arma de algún tipo?

\- Se llama "automóvil", capitana Dash, y es un simple aparato de transporte personal. En mi tierra todos tienen uno... O casi todos, al menos.

\- ¿Es peligroso?

\- Sólo para el conductor si vas demasiado rápido.

Rainbow miró desde distintas direcciones el vehículo, curiosa, como si esperara encontrar algo malo sobre el aparato.

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?- le preguntó.

\- Eso depende, ¿cuánto de rápido va?

\- Puede ir de cero a 150 km/h en cuestión de treinta segundos.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Qué ridículo! Yo puedo ir igual de rápido e incluso más sólo por mi cuenta.

\- Rainbow, la última vez que fuiste más rápido que eso fue durante un Sonic Rainboom y todas sabemos que no es recomendable que lo uses de más- le espetó Sunset.

\- ¿Qué eres, el comité de críticos?

\- ¿Quieres dar una vuelta o no?- preguntó de nuevo Hope- Tengo que repostar energía pronto para poder usarlo.

\- No creas que me engatusarás con aparatos lujosos. No te pienso quitar el ojo de encima.

Su cara era tan obvia como un cielo despejado. "Quiere probarlo", se dijo Hope. Pero nunca lo reconocería. Ya en los pasillos, la tensión era igual de grande gracias a ella, que miraba con desprecio al joven incluso más que de costumbre.

\- No creas que voy a dejarte pasar ni siquiera una, intruso.

Hope sólo suspió con resignación. Al rato, el grupo llegó hasta una habitación pequeña que reconoció en seguida; fue la misma habitación donde fue tratado por Sunset.

\- Spike está al lado, asi que tendrás vecino- le informó la princesa.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Spike, mi ayudante. Es un dragón. Lo viste antes, aunque no estaba igual de sano que ahora.

\- Aaaah, claro- el joven se golpeó la frente en gesto de realización- Si, lo recuerdo.

Del otro lado de la puerta contigua a la de la nueva habitación de Hope asomó un joven dragón de escamas verdes claras y violetas y ojos esmeraldas. Se cubría detrás de la puerta con una cacerola por casco.

\- Spike, ven a saludar- le dijo la princesa- Tienes nuevo vecino.

Pero nada más ver a Hope, el dragón corrió a esconderse de nuevo en su habitación y cerró con llave.

\- ¡Spike, sal ahora mismo! ¡No seas maleducado!

\- Déjalo, me tiene miedo.

\- Es cosa de Rainbow. Le ha estado metiendo cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¡No es verdad!- se defendió esta- Sólo le dije la verdad sobre él. A Spike y a toda Ponyville; que es un monstruo degenerado que se aprovechará de cualquiera. Los padres tienen que proteger a sus hijos

\- Eso no es cierto en absoluto. Y lo sabes.

\- Espera, ¿les has contado eso? ¡¿A todo el pueblo?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Acaso quieres hundirme en la marginación social?!

\- Eso tal vez explicaría las miradas de Big Mac y Granny Smith cuando les dije que iría a ayudarte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, AJ?

\- Bueno, Granny Smith me entregó un spray de pimienta y Big Mac una porra prensil.

\- ¡¿Qué cuernos piensan de mí?!

\- Parece que creen que me has seducido o algo. Y aunque les dije que eran invenciones de Rainbow, no me creyeron.

\- Vale, es oficial: te odio, Rainbow Dash. Eres retorcida, terrible y despreciable.

\- ¡Sólo defiendo a mi gente! ¡Tienen que estar preparados para defenderse de tí!

\- ¡Eso no te da derecho a convertirme en un monstruo a ojos de todos!

\- Es que ERES un monstruo. Si te dan la mano, te comes el brazo.

\- ¡No me conoces! Y no tienes interés en hacerlo, asi que tampoco el derecho a juzgarme sin más, virgen amargada.

\- ¡Deja ya eso! Además, no te tolero a TÍ precisamente que me vayas diciendo eso. Tú también eres virgen.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que te apareaste con alguien? ¿Tú?- la pegaso soltó una risa nasal- Venga ya. Si decías que antes tenías el doble de tamaño.

\- Pero no siempre. Además, a algunas personas les va el jamón. Y no sabes la de cosas que he llegado a hacer o que algunas otras personas han llegado a hacer con tal de sobrevivir.

\- Ya, claro.

Hope entonces se acercó a la oreja de Rainbow y se tapó la boca mientras le susurraba cosas. Su mandíbula se desencajó, sus alas se erizaron, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como platos y aunque por lo general la pegaso era azul, aquel día bien podría haber pasado por malva fosforescente.

\- ¿Y bien?- le dijo el humano.

Rainbow se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

\- ¡Cerdo! ¡Puerco! ¡Degenerado! ¡Eres asqueroso! ¡Los humanos sois asquerosos! ¡Muérete! ¡Moríos todos!

Y salió disparada como una exhalación del pasillo y el palacio. Al fondo se oyeron risas en grupo, entre ellas las de Rarity, AJ, Twilight y Sunset.

\- Acabo de descubrir el encanto de Rainbow y pienso explotarlo en su totalidad.

\- Pero bueno- le espetó la fashionista entre risas- ¿Qué cuernos le has dicho?

\- No quieras saberlo si desas conservar tu inocencia.

\- Eres malvado.

\- Aparentemente lo soy. Ahora todos en el pueblo me tendrán miedo o algo peor- Hope resopló profundamente- Que alguien le consiga un ligue a esa tía para que me deje tranquilo, por favor...

\- Yo ya lo intenté- dijo Rarity- Con una vez me bastó. Menudo espectáculo.

\- A lo mejor no le van los chicos.

\- No, también lo intenté con el mismo sexo. Pero terminó peor.

Hope se acomodó en la sencilla habitación con ciertas cosas, entre ellas su tabléfono, algo de ropa, libros y provisiones... Espera, ¿provisiones?

\- Hope, tenemos cocina aquí, sabes.

El humano se sintió tan tonto que no pudo evitar darse un tortazo en la cara en señal de estupefacción y soltar un sencillo "d'oh" que bien pareció sonar más como un gesto de dolor de lo fuerte que se dio.

\- Fuerza de la costumbre- se justificó.

\- Si, supongo que es difícil adaptarse a la vida corriente después de tanto tiempo sobreviviendo.

Hope se dejó caer sobre la cama, suspirando profundamente.

\- Quizá nunca vuelva a acostumbrarme a la tranquilidad de una vida monótona. Es como intentar educar a un animal salvaje: podrás sacarlo de la jungla, pero nunca la jungla del animal.

\- Vamos, no te deprimas. Ya hemos tratado con ex-villanos que alteraron la realidad para crear su propio mundo o el contínuo espacio-tiempo para crear cientos de millones de universos alternativos de la misma Equestria, esclavizar toda una raza para convertirlos en su propio ejército zombie, tratar con embaucadoras dispuestas a privar de su libre albedrío a los demás para conseguir adoración, enfrentarnos a prácticamente un dios capaz de alterar la realidad a placer, enfrentar a un ladrón de poderes para dominar el mundo... Eres lo más sencillo con lo que he tratado en años. Verás que irá rápido.

\- Gracias por la referencia, Twi.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Je, je, je... Sin ofender, Starlight, Sunset.

El humano no sabía decir con precisión qué era lo que le impresionaba más; si el hecho de que hubiera hablado de esas situaciones a la cual más bizarra y sobrenatural recién sacada de un cómic de superhéroes o una novela de fantasía como si fuera el día a día de su vida o que algo de eso fuera de verdad, porque si así iba a ser el suyo no estaba convencido de si aquel lugar, rodeado de todas ellas, era el más seguro del mundo.

\- Caray, sois chicas de mundo por lo que veo.

\- No sabes de la misa la mitad. Acomódate y relájate. Pronto estará la comida.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. El incidente**

La comida local era muy vegetariana, pero por suerte Hope había aprendido a no quejarse de la comida que tenía y por una vez era agradable comer algo que no estuviera enlatado. Tras el almuerzo, algunas de las chicas insistieron en querer saber más sobre su mundo. Hope se había rendido en su intento de intentar demostrar que no estaban en otra tierra mágica y decidió seguirles la corriente. Tras un par de preguntas, las chicas se fueron un momento para atender una visita de la alcaldesa de Ponyville, quedándose solos Rarity, Rainbow y Fluttershy.

\- ¿Dices que no se ve el cielo de noche?- preguntó Rarity- Fluttershy asegura que se lo contaste.

\- Asi es.

\- Vuestra princesa de la noche estará decepcionada de saber que no apreciáis tanto su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿En vuestro mundo no tenéis a alguien como la Princesa Luna, que trae la noche cuando acaba el día?

\- Que yo sepa no. El sol y la luna se mueven por su cuenta, de toda la vida.

Fluttershy se sobresaltó un poco, dando un gritito ahogado.

\- Dices...- dijo- ¿Dices como en el Everfree?

\- ¿El bosque?

\- Allí todo actúa por su cuenta: las nubes se mueven por sí solas, los animales cuidan de sí mismos y las plantas crecen por su propia voluntad.

\- Espera, espera, espera... Lo dices cómo si fuera antinatural.

\- Porque LO ES- le espetó Rainbow- Tu mundo cada vez me parece más raro. Creo que en realidad has estado toda tu vida en el Everfree creyendo algo que no es.

\- ¿Y de dónde ha salido el Paladice, entonces? ¿Eh, listilla? Además, si los astros no se movieran, ¿de dónde salen entonces?

\- Duh, los traen las Princesas Celestia y Selene ¿qué otra cosa si no?

\- Primero son princesas, ¿ahora son diosas? Eso es ridículo.

De repente, Rainbow le hizo una llave de judo, retorciéndole el brazo y tirándolo al suelo en el proceso.

\- ¡Retira eso! ¡No te tolero que insultes así a las Princesas! ¡Discúlpate ahora!

\- ¡Ay, para! ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Rainbow, detente! ¡Le haces daño!

\- Bah, este que es un quejica.

\- ¡No, me haces daño de verdad! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suel-!

Pero un sonido seco, como el de una nuez siendo abierta, terminó por ser el sonido que hiciera parar.

\- ¿Eso ha sido lo que yo creo que ha sido...?- preguntó la pegaso azul.

Los gritos de dolor hicieron que las demás vinieran corriendo a la sala de reuniones, donde yacía en el suelo el dolorido humano. Fluttershy ya estaba tratándolo después de que lo soltara. El brazo del humano estaba colgando inerte sobre el suelo, en un aspecto completamente indebido para la articulación.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!- preguntó Twilight, la última en llegar.

\- Rainbow le ha dislocado el hombro a Hope...- explicó Fluttershy- Y también le ha roto un poco el brazo con el gesto.

\- ¡Rainbow!

\- ¿Qué? Si apenas tiré de más.

\- ¡No tendrías que haber tirado, para empezar! Es obvio que no es tan fuerte como tú o el resto de equestres ¿Por qué lo has forzado?

\- Oh, venga. Tampoco es para tanto.

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo, Fluttershy?

\- Hay que colocar el hueso de vuelta en su sitio cuanto antes.

\- Ya me encargo yo- dijo AJ- Respira, Hope. Esto será un momento.

Otro sonido seco unido a un quejido fue la señal de que todo volvía a estar en su sitio.

\- Ya está. Tengo que enyesarle el antebrazo, necesitaré medicinas también para calmarlo.

\- Voy a buscarlas a la sala médica- dijo Spike.

\- Tío, que flojo- se quejó Dash- Se ha quebrado con nada.

\- ¡Rainbow!- saltó Fluttershy.

\- Oye, no es culpa mía que sea un debilucho. Y menos que se doble por nada.

\- ¡QUE TE JODAN, ZORRA DE MIERDA!

El rugido del aún dolorido Hope sorprendió a todas.

\- ¿Qué me acabas de llamar?

\- ¡LARGO! ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, VETE! ¡PIÉRDETE! ¡JÓDETE! ¡NO VUELVAS A APARECER ANTE MI OTRA VEZ! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡VETE AHORA!

\- ¡Oye, a mí no me das órdenes! ¡Y no me grites! ¡No te consiento que...! Espera, ¿estás llorando? ¿En serio? ¿Por un brazo dislocado? Ni que nunca te hubieran hecho algo parecido.

\- ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE ELLOS! ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS ELLOS! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, PUTA ABUSONA DE MIERDA! ¡JÓDETE! ¡LÁRGATE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡LÁRGATE DE MI VISTA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! ¡MUÉRETE!

La pegaso se sintió mal un segundo por razones que no explicaba, pero se le pasó rápido, riendo con expresión socarrona.

\- Tío, eres penoso. Pensar que llegué a creer en algún momento que eras un peligro de verdad...

\- Rainbow.

\- ¿Qué?

Pero el rostro de la princesa no compartía su mofa. En más: su semblante era completamente serio y tenía severidad dibujada en sus ojos. El resto de sus amigas compartían la misma expresión, salvo Fluttershy, que prefirió concentrarse en calmar al furioso humano acariciándole el pelo.

\- ¿Qué?- repitió. La risa se esfumó, pero no la expresión de guasa- Venga, no es para tanto.

\- Ya has oído a mi invitado: vete. Podrás volver cuando dejes de comportarte como una perra. Pero hasta entonces no vuelvas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo apoyas a ÉL?! ¿A ese maldito desconocido? ¿Por qué? ¡No es de los nuestros, nunca lo será! Sólo es un intruso y tú lo tratas como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

\- Hope no tiene nada que ver con esta decisión. No del todo, al menos. Es que no necesito a un matón de capitana de mi guardia.

\- Te equivocas: NECESITAS a un defensor en tu guardia.

\- Firefly no pensaba lo mismo.

De repente, el rostro de la pegaso se endureció.

\- Eso es bajo hasta para ti.

\- Ya es hora de que aceptes la realidad, porque lo estás descargando con él. Firefly luchó por lo que creía... ¿Crees de verdad que se sentiría feliz viendo cómo tratas su legado así?

La pegaso endureció aun más su expresión de repudio. Se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

\- ¡Murió defendiéndote a TÍ! ¡Por lo que TÚ creías! ¡Me niego a dejar que eso nos mate a todos los demás!

\- Ya basta. Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para aceptarlo, pero veo que sigues sin aprender nada de ese trágico evento. Asi pues, cuando aprendas a dejar el pasado en el pasado y le pidas perdón a Hope podrás volver, pero hasta entonces no quiero saber nada de tí como capitana. Adiós, Rainbow.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Yo no quiero saber nada de tí tampoco! ¡No me vengas a llorar cuando el cielo se te caiga encima para que te ayude, porque no lo haré!

Dicho esto, se fue rompiendo uno de los ventanales. El aire se puso triste de repente.

\- Twilight...- empezó Rarity, pero la princesa la acalló.

\- Fluttershy, ayuda a Hope a volver a su cuarto y atiende su herida... ¿Está bien?

\- Algo alterado, pero sólo tiene que relajarse... ¿Hope?

Pero el humano no contestaba. Se había tirado sobre el suelo, inerte, con los ojos desorbitados y mirando al vacía mientras mascullaba palabras incongruentes cuando de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, empezó a respirar muy rápidamente, agitado, hasta que finalmente se desvaneció.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Cuando chocan los mundos**

Cuando Hope recobró la consciencia, estaba tumbado en su cama, con Fluttershy a su lado, que se caía de sueño. Justo entonces entró Sunset, quien despertó a su compañera pegaso.

\- Fluttershy, ve a dormir. Me quedaré con él en tu lugar.

\- No, estoy bien. Puedo aguantar un poco más...

Justo entonces, el humano se incorporó. Notó que tenía su brazo derecho en cabestrillo y enyesado, obra de Fluttershy, según parece.

\- ¡Hope, estás despierto!- dijo aliviada Fluttershy, que corrió a abrazarlo- Que alegría...

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo gritarle a Rainbow, pero aparte de eso...

\- Te desmayaste- explicó Sunset- Twilight dice que has tenido un ataque de ansiedad. Casi hiperventilas allí mismo.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Si. Cree que es un síntoma provocado por TEPT, o sea trastorno por estrés postraumático.

\- Trastorno... ¿Dices eso que tienen algunos soldados cuando vuelven de la guerra? ¡Pero si no he estado en un campo de batalla nunca!

\- El TEPT está relacionado con el estrés y puede desarrollarse en la persona que haya sido expuesta a uno o más sucesos traumáticos como torturas, acoso o amenazas de muerte inminentes- dijo Fluttershy- Y por lo que has contado, parece que tenías mucho de alguna de esas cosas en tu mundo asolado por esos monstruos.

\- Y Rainbow fue el detonante... Me hizo recordar cuando todos se metían conmigo en el instituto por ser gordo. Y cómo empeoró después durante el apocalipsis.

\- Lo siento mucho por ella, de veras. En realidad es buena persona...

\- ¿Sí? Pues sinceramente no me ha dado muchos motivos para creerlo.

\- Es... Por Firefly.

\- Ah, creo que oí ese nombre antes de desmayarme.

\- Firefly fue la anterior capitana de la guardia personal de Twilight. Era la hermana mayor de Rainbow.

Tiempo pasado. Mala señal, dedujo el humano.

\- ¿Está muerta?

\- ¡Cielos, no! Sigue viva, pero... Para muchos es como si estuviera muerta por dentro.

Fluttershy y Sunset intercambiaron miradas, como sopesando si continuar con la explicación.

\- Si es algo personal, entonces...

\- Es... Más bien algo desagradable.

\- Hace tiempo, Firefly era la capitana de la guardia personal de Twilight- dijo Sunset- Compartía muchos de los ideales de la princesa: era compasiva, fuerte. Una gran soldado. Pero un día las cosas cambiaron. Un grupo de minotauros renegados intentaron declarar su independencia de la tierra de su gente atentando contra la vida de Twilight ganándose su confianza como falsos emisarios para luego engañarla, pero no lograron su objetivo gracias a Firefly, quien resultó terriblemente lesionada y tuvo que ser hospitalizada.

\- Firefly perdió un ala debido a ese incidente- comentó Fluttershy- Ya no puede volar, y una pegaso que no vuela es como un unicornio sin su magia; ha perdido una parte importante de su vida que no puede recuperar ni reemplazarse y eso la hace sentirse... Bueno...

\- ¿Vacía?- dedujo Hope.

\- Asi es. No ha vuelto a ser ella misma desde entonces. Rainbow cree que es culpa suya, que tendría que haber sido mejor.

\- Ya estamos; clásico sentimiento de auto-culpa ¿Por qué demonios pensaría eso para empezar? No es como si alguien le hubiera dicho que era culpa suya o que haya algún motivo para creer algo así.

Las amigas se miraron un momento antes de contestar.

\- Es que... Firelfy se lo dijo.

\- Espera, ¿qué?

\- Ya te he dicho que no ha vuelto a ser ella misma otra vez. Acusó a Rainbow de todo ello, puesto que no estaba allí con ella. Rainbow estaba en Cloudsdale haciendo una demostración con los Wonderbolts, de los cuales era miembro antes de unirse a la guardia real oficialmente.

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! Solo porque no estaba allí no significa que...

\- Lo sé. Y creo que ella también, pero no puede reconocerlo. No creo sinceramente que lo pensara cuando lo dijo, pero no se han vuelto a hablar desde entonces y Rainbow cree que debería tomarse más en serio su puesto como capitana. Se siente demasiado avergonzada.

Por algún raro motivo, Hope logró ver algo de la pegaso cerúlea en algunos estudiantes. Tan sometidos a presión, algunos rotos por culpa de las decisiones o acciones ajenas de aquellos cercanos a su entorno; fue su decisión también, pero cuando te someten a presión, uno ya no sabe cómo actuar siquiera. Cierto; algunos eran verdaderos idiotas y se comportaban como imbéciles que creen que todo les pertenece porque tienen el poder para tomarlo, pero no todos eran iguales. Hope llegó a conocer a algunos buenos chicos que se perdieron durante los días del fin del mundo, pero no sobrevivieron. Ninguno lo hacía en la ley de la nueva ley de la selva de acero por su cuenta demasiado tiempo.

\- Bueno, esto se ha vuelto desgradable- comentó Fluttershy- Mejor descansa y reposa. Tu antebrazo estará bien en unos días, no es una rotura grave.

De repente, Hope notó algo.

\- ¿Y Blake?

\- ¿Quien?

\- Blake, mi perro. No suele alejarse demasiado de donde suelo estar yo, pero no lo veo.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo he visto. Se quedó a tu lado el primer día, luego empezó a vagabundear y se fue a dar una vuelta por Ponyville. Ha estado así un par de días, pero...

\- ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

\- Hace unas tres horas, aproximadamente.

Hope puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó.

\- ¿Qué haces? Debes descansar.

\- Ese perro tonto lo ha vuelto a hacer. No volverá hasta que vaya a buscarlo.

\- Iré yo, si quieres.

\- Se irá corriendo. Sólo yo puedo encontrarlo. Sé como piensa.

\- Necesitas descansar.

\- Intenta detenerme. Voy a buscarle.

Sin duda, resultó imposible. Al poco, el humano ya estaba vestido y buscando entre los callejones. Fluttershy decidió finalmente seguirle, asegurando que "si no podía convencerle de que se quedara en cama, entonces se aseguraría de que no tuviera otro ataque". Sunset decidió informar al resto sobre lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Hace esto a menudo?- le preguntó la pegaso a Hope.

\- Sólo cuando no estoy cerca. Se escapa y vagabundea por todas partes porque la está buscando.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A su antigua dueña. La perdió durante el último año viejo. Se fue, pero aún la busca.

\- Pobrecito...

\- Pasó dos años con ella, es difícil que se acostumbre a que no esté. Si no lo encuentro, se perderá y puede que incluso saquee las casas de algun ciudadano inocente. Todavía es un cachorro, a fin de cuentas. No tendrá más de unos seis meses de edad.

\- Parece muy espabilado para ser tan joven.

\- Lo sé. Lo aprendió de ir de cacería de suministros conmigo. Vivir en un entorno salvaje te afila los sentidos.

No hubo demasiado éxito en la búsqueda; a cada persona que Hope preguntaba, estos salían corriendo o le ignoraban directamente. Ni siquiera cuando Fluttershy preguntaba había éxito.

\- Malditos rumores...- dijo Hope.

\- Así no vamos a poder encontrarlo. Mejor dejémoslo.

\- No. No me iré sin encontrarlo.

\- Hope...

\- No.

\- Esta bien. Tengo unos amigos en la imprenta, podríamos poner carteles de animal perdido ¿Tienes una foto de él?

\- Claro- el joven humano buscó en el bolsillo de dentro de su chaqueta, a la altura del pecho, sacando una foto donde estaba el perro con una pequeña niña de pelo rosa pálido y ojos verdes que llevaba un pijama de conejo la cual abrazaba al cachorro con una amplia sonrisa en la cara- Ten. Es la única foto que tengo.

\- ¿Es...?

\- Si. Su antigua dueña ¿Servirá?

\- No creo que haya...

\- ¡Ey!

Del cielo, una autoritaria Rainbow Dash descendió con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Me han dicho que has estado molestando a todos ¿Qué haces?

\- Mejor vamos a ver a esos amigos tuyos, Flutters- Hope ignoró directamente a la pegaso azul- Seguro que tienen trabajo que atender.

\- ¡No me ignores! Si alteras el orden en Ponyville, es motivo de sospecha. Sigo siendo la protectora de este lugar.

\- Rainbow, basta ya- le espetó Fluttershy- Sólo estamos buscando al perro de Hope.

\- ¿A ese chucho? Hasta los animales te esquivan, eh.

\- ¡Rainbow!

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Sin esperar siquiera permiso, la soldado cogió la foto del perro de las manos de Hope.

\- ¡Eh!

\- Ah, sólo es una foto de ese perro.

\- ¡Rainbow, devuélvesela!

\- ¿Qué es esa fea cosa al lado de él? ¿Una especie de mono mutante enfundado en un traje de conejo intentando ser lindo? En serio, nunca había visto una criatura más rara en toda mi vida, la verdad...

De repente y sin previo aviso, Hope dio un fuerte derecho a la mandíbula de Rainbow, sobresaltando a Fluttershy y sorprendiendo a la soldado, que cayó de bruces al suelo y soltó finalmente la foto.

\- ¿Acabas de...? ¡Estás más que muerto, pedazo de-!

Pero no pudo terminar su amenaza; Hope se lanzó sobre ella con intención de seguir pegándola, lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo al aire sin mucho éxito de acierto. Por desgracia o por suerte, Fluttershy logró responder rápidamente para sujetarlo, haciendo que sus golpes no parecían tener demasiado efecto en su oponente. La cara del humano estaba roja de furia y sus ojos estaban llenos de ira.

\- No tiene gracia... Mono mutante... Yo te daré a tí mutante, asquerosa...- soltaba entre gruñidos de maldiciones el humano, con un enfado ciego dibujado en la cara.

La escena no tardó en llamar la atención de las demás, que habían notado la ausencia del humano y Fluttershy gracias a Sunset y fueron a buscarlos. AJ consiguió detenerlo a duras penas, si bien todas ignoraron a Rainbow Dash.

\- Eso es, dadle más importancia a ese friki.

\- ¡Tiene nombre, Rainbow!- le espetó Fluttershy- Deberías intentar recordarlo.

\- ¡Hasta tú le das más importancia a él! Se suponía que éramos amigas, pero este bicho raro no ha parado de separarnos ¿No veis a lo que está jugando? Se aprovecha de esto.

\- ¡La única que se ha separado eres tú! Siempre vas a hacer daño cuando se trata de Hope, y él nunca te ha dado motivos para que desconfíes de él.

\- ¡Me ha amenazado! A mí, una defensora de Ponyville.

\- Y ahora le he pegado a una zorra- le espetó Hope- ¿Se me va a caer la mano?

\- En eso puedo ayudarte sin problemas.

\- ¡Basta los dos!

\- ¡Díselo a ella!- el humano recogió la foto del suelo- Eres como los demás; una abusona. Y en eso te quedarás.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que diga sobre esa cosa?

\- ¡No es una cosa! Se llamaba Rose, tenía seis años y fue la última persona que vi morir en esa maldita ciudad. No era un mutante, no era fea y definitivamente no era rara.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo la llamarías tú exactamente?

Hope se zafó del agarre de Fluttershy, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia unas casas a preguntar por enésima vez.

\- No creo que eso te vaya a importar tanto como el resto de mi- le espetó mientras se alejaba- Pero era mi hermana pequeña.

Dicho esto se alejó corriendo, esperando encontrar a alguien que no le tuviera miedo. Twilight y el resto de las amigas miraban con reproche a Rainbow, pero esta no daba su brazo a torcer. Sin decir más, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, dio media vuelta y se alejó volando bajo. Sunset suspiró.

\- Esta chica nunca cambiará. Demasiado orgullosa para su propio bien.

\- De momento, quizá sería mejor ayudar a Hope.

La princesa propuso buscarle por varios lugares mientras también preguntaban por el cachorro, pero sin demasiado éxito en ninguna de sus dos búsquedas. Pasó así un rato hasta que por fin dieron con alguien que parecía tener respuestas.

\- ¿Y dices que le has visto, Zecora?- preguntó Fluttershy, que se apresuró a contactar con el resto cuanto antes.

\- Desde luego. Una rara criatura ese ser es, pero no por ello le negué su ruego.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- Vino preguntando por su cachorro desaparecido. Le dije que al Everfree lo vi salir despedido.

\- Oh-oh, eso no es bueno.

\- El joven muy hábil en las supervivencia me parecía y por ello le dije dónde ir debía. Hmmm...- la cebra se mostró preocupada por un segundo- Le dije que tal vez no era buena idea ir ahora; en esta época algo raro en el Everfree aflora. Hay cosas que de mi hogar ni yo me atrevo a contemplar. En ciertos momentos hasta a los perdidos oyes lamentar.

\- ¿Perdidos? ¿Qué es eso?

\- En el Everfree muchos han desaparecido. Los que no han vuelto de entre sus nieblas todavía moran allá, por ellas ensombrecidos.

\- ¿Dices cómo...?- Fluttershy tragó saliva- ¿Fantasmas?

\- Oh no. Los perdidos no están muertos, simplemente del bosque salir nunca han podido.

\- Eso es casi lo mismo.

\- Alguien tiene que ir tras él- dijo Twilight- Fluttershy, te defiendes bien en el Everfree. Quizá deberías...

\- Quitad- de repente, una seria Rainbow Dash se abrió paso de entre las amigas- Si ella va, seguro que se pierde. Mejor entro yo, lo saco a rastras y nos vamos.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta; sin mediar más palabra, se adentró en el bosque.

\- Ni siquiera ha esperado a que nos dijeras adónde fue exactamente...- criticó la princesa- Ve con ella, Fluttershy. Seguro que se pierde también. Zecora, si nos informas de adónde ha ido...

\- Con precisión no sé. Sólo vi al perrito al centro de bosque directo dirigirse.

\- Bueno, algo es algo. Fluttershy, ¿por favor?

\- Si, será más adecuado.


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. El bosque de las almas perdidas**

\- Nunca cambia la vista, no importa cuantas veces lo veas.

Era cierto. Aun con las Brujas campando a sus anchas, el Everfree seguía teniendo voluntad propia sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. No era la primera vez que iban por el susodicho lugar, pero desde luego no mejoraba con cada visita; niebla, helechos, musgo, árboles tan altos hasta donde alcanza la vista, zonas por donde apenas se filtraba la luz del sol y, como no, la inalterable presencia de monstruos salvajes y peligrosos. Definitivamente no era el lugar par ir de picnic.

\- ¿Dónde cuernos se habrá metido ese monstruito? Flutters, podrías intentar aguzar la vista. Se te dan bien los bichos raros.

\- Rainbow, por una vez deja de insultar a Hope- intervino Twilight- Ya has hecho bastante mal.

\- ¿Yo? Sólo pretendo proteger Equestria.

\- Sabes perfectamente que no hay nada de lo que defender a los demás de él. Además...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. En mitad de la nada, entre maleza y árboles, un gran edificio apareció para sorpresa de ella. Era parecido al Paladice, aunque menos alto.

\- ¿Pero qué...? exclamó confusa Rainbow- ¿De dónde ha salido esto?

\- Recordad lo que dijo Zecora, no podemos fiarnos de nuestros sentidos. Esto podría ser un engaño del Everfree.

\- Pues parece real. Se siente real

\- ¿Es posible que esté engañando a nuestros sentidos?- preguntó Fluttershy.

\- Todo es posible con lo desconocido- comentó la Princesa de la Amistad.

\- Eh... ¿Chicas?

Ambas miraron hacia la pegaso pelirosa, que estaba a sus espaldas, y vieron que de hecho ya no estaban siquiera en el Everfree. En su lugar se alzaba una gran ciudad cosmopolita el doble de grande que la propia Manehattan.

\- Tengo la sensación de que ya no estamos en el Everfree.

\- Y yo que no estamos siquiera en Equestria- dijo Rainbow- ¿Es eso también posible?

\- Ya no tengo idea.

De pronto, ya no estaban en el exterior, sino dentro del edificio. Era casi tan lujoso como el ático del Paladice, pero estaba en mucho mejor estado y tenía más muebles y cosas.

\- ¡Hala! ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿El nuevo Stinky Rich?

\- No creo que sea siquiera equestre, la verdad- le contestó Twilight.

De pronto, una canción llenó el aire.

 _We've taken care of everything_

 _The words you read, the songs you sing_

 _The pictures that give pleasure to your eye_

 _Is one for all and all for one_

 _We work together_

 _Common sons_

 _Never need to wonder how or why_

 _We are the priests of the Temples of Syrinx_

 _Our great computers fill the hallowed halls_

 _We are the priests of the Temples of Syrinx_

 _All the gifts of life are held within our walls_

Y del aire mismo apareció Hope, en ropa casual.

\- ¡Hombre, ahí estás!- dijo Rainbow- ¡Venga, nos has hecho perder mucho tiempo y...!

\- Rainbow, espera. Míralo bien.

Bien visto no parecía el Hope que conocían. Este estaba más llenito y usaba ropas más anchas. Ni siquiera se inmutó al verlas, caminó hasta la cocina, se preparó un sandwich y un café y siguió como si nada hacia el salón.

\- ¿Cuándo ha subido de peso?

\- No creo que sea el Hope que conocemos ¿No dijo que antes estaba más gordo?

\- Ahora que lo dices...

Mirando a su alrededor, las chicas notaron más inconsistencias. Las revistas, el decorado, tan ajeno al estilo equestre, recordaban a otro mundo. Y abajo, al mirar por la ventana, se podían ver a más humanos en sus ajetreadas vidas de urbanitas.

\- Creo que esto es el mundo de Hope.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No hemos ido a ninguna parte!

\- No, lo que digo es que creo que son sus recuerdos ¡Estamos en sus recuerdos!

De repente, se oyó sonar la puerta. A regañadientes y tras varios golpes, el obeso Hope fue a contestar. Del otro lado salió un treintañero embutido en un elegante traje gris, de ojos claros y pelo negro corto encanecido por los lados perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Sin pedir siquiera permiso, entró en la habitación y

\- ¡Hope, te tengo dicho que no subas tanto la música!

Este bajó el sonido antes de dirigirse a su padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres, papá? Ambos sabemos que no es la música.

\- No me seas respondón, jovencito ¿Qué haces así vestido aún? Tienes clase en media hora.

\- Te he dicho que no voy. Ya no. Se acabó.

El hombre giró los ojos en señal de exasperación.

\- No empecemos otra vez. Te lo he dicho: es importante que vayas.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que tus socios que trabajan para tí no cuchicheen a tus espaldas de que eres mal padre? Te he dicho que estoy cansado de que se rían de mí.

\- ¡Se ríen de tí porque les dejas!

\- Claro, y la última vez que no les dejé terminé siendo yo el malo. Paso de esa gentuza, estoy harto. No pienso volver.

\- Bueno, pues espero que tengas al menos una idea de negocio, porque no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí si no tienes intención de formarte. Te he dado tu propio piso sólo por la generosidad de mi corazón para que tengas independencia y a cambio sólo quiero que te esfuerces en hacer algo con tu vida.

\- Me has dado este piso para que la gente no me vea salir del edificio contigo porque te avergüenzas de mí, esa es la única razón.

\- Hope, no te pases.

\- Como quieras, pero no pienso ir. Odio a todos esos idiotas. Si es necesario, buscaré trabajo en una pizzeria o lo que sea.

\- Escúchame bien, Hope: hasta que seas mayor de edad, eres mi respondabilidad y harás lo que te digo. Y si digo que vas al instituto, lo harás porque ya me has causado bastantes problemas y gastado suficiente de mi tiempo. Asi que vístete con lo más decente que tengas, apaga esa basura y ve a clases. Y si no lo haces, vete olvidando de volver a tener un techo; dejaré que te pudas en la calle como un vagabundo.

Y dicho esto se fue con un portazo. Dicho esto, Hope tiró la comida y se fue a su cuarto, subiendo aún más el volumen.

\- Caray. Papá del año para la posteridad, ya veo.

De pronto la imagen parpadeó.

Ahora estaban en un autobús escolar, camino de indudablemente algún centro educativo. Era fácil reconocerlo: los chicos deportistas, las chicas monas y coquetas, los empollones... Hope iba al fondo, con los cascos puestos y mirando por la ventana como si todo aquello no fuera con él. De pronto, uno de los deportistas de un grupo que se estaba riendo mientras le miraban se levantó fue hasta él.

\- Eh, seboso- le dijo- ¿Qué tal el desayuno? ¿Estaba sabrosa tu hermana o es sólo tú, que sigues creiendo a los lados por cien personas incluso sin comer nada?

Sus compañeros rieron a carcajadas. Hope ni se inmutó.

\- Ya vale, Jock- intervino entonces una chica asiática- Déjalo en paz.

\- Vamos, Grace. Sólo estaba divirtiéndome un poco.

\- El problema es que eres el único que se divierte burlándose de él. Déjalo ya.

\- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ganar las elecciones a presidenta estudiantil que le defiendes a él? ¿Se la has chupado para ganar votos? ¿O es a su padre a quien has recurrido, zorra?

De pronto, una sonora bofetada cruzó la cara de Jock provocando que sus compañeros saltaran en gestos de sorpresa y sorna.

\- Vuelve a hablarme así y te juro que te hundo la carrera deportiva, chulo de mierda.

Jock ya iba a responder con un puñetazo, pero entonces Hope intervino.

\- Déjalo ya, Grace. Sólo conseguirás tener más problemas.

La chica lo miró fijamente y luego se sentó sin decir nada más.

\- ¡Eso, conoce tu lugar! ¡El gordo de mierda al menos conoce el suyo y...!

Pero entonces, un estallido enorme llenó el aire y una onda expansiva hizo temblar el suelo. La sorpresa hizo que todos se tambalearan y algunos casi se caen de sus asientos. al fondo se vio una onda de aire invisible que provocó que se levantara tierra y que los cristales reventaran.

\- Oh dios mío- dijo Twilight- Creo que es esto. Este es el comienzo de todo.

De pronto sólo se oyeron gritos. La imagen parpadeó de nuevo y fue saltando de punto en punto. En uno, Hope era engañado por los Moochicks, en otra Grace y él peleaban, en otra Jock y otros chicos lo expulsaban, fuego, destrucción y vandalismo en las calles, gente desesperada tratando de sobrevivir... Así hasta finalmente la imagen se mantuvo estática.

Era el cuarto o quinto día del caos provocado por el apocalipsis de los monstruos en el mundo humano. Un notablemente más delgado pero aún levemente gordo Hope corría por las calles de la desolada ciudad cargando algo en su bandolera hasta alcanzar el Paladice. Se aseguraba cada dos metros de mirar a todas direcciones y luego mirar de nuevo cuando cruzó al otro lado de la calle. Luego atravesó un panel que se movió a otro lado y cruzó hasta llegar a un lugar conocido. Ante ellos se alzaba el Paladice. Hope entró en el edificio por la puerta principal revestida toscamente con plancas de metal la cual bloqueó antes de seguir hacia el ático por el ascensor. Una vez dentro, fue recibido por el cachorro.

\- ¡Epa! ¿Tú de dónde has salido?

Luego apreció la niña de la foto de Hope.

\- ¡Hola, Hope! ¡Bienvenido!

\- Rose, ¿de dónde ha salido este perro?

\- ¿A que es mono? Me ha seguido hasta aquí.

\- ¿Seguirte...? Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que has salido del ático?

\- Sólo hasta la casa de enfrente.

\- Rose...

\- ¡Es que me aburro!

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto; es demasiado peligroso salir a la calle. Y más tú sola.

\- No estaba sola. Blake que acompañaba.

\- ¿Blake? ¿Quién es Blake?

El perrito ladró mientras agitaba la cola y fue a jugar con los cordones de los zapatos de Rose.

\- Rose, no puedes quedártelo.

\- ¡Pero Hope...!

\- Es otra boca que alimentar. Necesitará comida también.

\- ¡Puedo darle mi ración!

\- Rose, esto no está abierto a discusión. Lo siento, pero el perro ha de irse.

\- Me siento muy sola aquí mientras que tú sí puedes salir.

\- ¿Es reproche eso que oigo en tu voz? ¿De veras? Sabes perfectamente que salgo para conseguir comida, no a divertirme. Ya no hay nada para divertirse por aquí.

\- De todas formas, me aburro y me siento sola. Y...- de pronto Rose miró al suelo con ojos lloroso- Tengo miedo de que no vayas a volver.

Hope suspiró.

\- Me conozco el truco de las lágrimas de cocodrilo, Rose. Siemrpe lo usabas con papá cuando querías conseguir algo, pero no funciona conmigo.

Rose lo miró más intensamente con ojos de cordero degollado mientras abrazaba al cachorro. Hope finalmente giró los ojos exasperado.

\- Cuidarle será tu responsabilidad.

Rose corrió a abrazar a Hope entre grititos de agradecimiento.

\- ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias...!

\- No te crezcas, cuidar a un perro es trabajo difícil.

\- ¡Lo haré muy bien, ya verás!

\- Quizá te venga bien la compañía para mañana.

\- ¿Vas a volver a salir? Sabes que me preocupa que salgas.

\- Soy YO quien debería preocuparse por tí, no a la inversa. Ya saldrás cuando seas mayor. Además, después de hoy no habrá de qué tengas que preocuparte.

De su bolsa sacó entonces el Libro de Starswirl.

\- He encontrado esto en una biblioteca y no te lo vas a creer; tiene todo tipo de información sobre los monstruos esos. Sus costumbres, sus hábitats naturales, dónde rondan, qué comen... ¡Todo!

\- ¿Y dónde dijiste que lo encontraste?

\- En una vieja biblioteca. Estaba ahí abandonado. Busqué por los alrededores y no había nadie.

\- Asi que simplemente estaba ahí... Raro.

\- No, no estaba simplemente ahí. Alguien vivía allí. Encontré un saco de dormir deshecho y señales de presencia humana.

Rose ahogó un grito.

\- ¡Hope, eso es robar!

\- Nanay de la china, señorita; quienquiera que viviese allí hace tiempo que se fue. No encontré ni un rastro de que alguien siguiera viviendo allí desde hace tiempo.

\- ¡Igual es robar! Deberías devolvérselo.

\- ¿A quién? Si lo ha dejado ahí es porque ya no lo necesitaba, pero nosotros podemos beneficiarnos más de su uso. Además, a estas alturas ya habrá salido de la ciudad camino de vete-tú-a-saber-dónde.

\- ¿Y por qué no nos vamos nosotros también?

\- Ya te lo he dicho; necesitamos un coche que funcione para eso. Y gasolina. Hasta el día de hoy, no tenemos ni una cosa ni la otra.

\- Siempre es una excusa nueva. Cuando papá se fue, dijiste que había que esperar a los militares. Cuando no llegaron dijiste que teníamos que buscar refugio seguro. Y desde entonces nada.

\- Este es el plan de verdad. De veras he estado buscando un coche, pero es más difícil de lo que parece. También hay otras personas que necesitan cosas para salir adelante.

Rose se acurrucó en una esquina con Blake.

\- Lo juro, saldremos de aquí. Llevará tiempo, pero lo conseguiremos.

Esta no dijo nada. Hope se limitó a sentarse en el estudio y leer algunas páginas del libro.

\- Hope- le dijo al cabo de un rato Rose.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué papá no ha vuelto a por nosotros?

Este guardó silencio un momento.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, Rose: papá no va a volver nunca.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque... Porque él siempre tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

Eso dice, pero en realidad pese a lo mal padre que ha sido Hughes Hart y pese a haber intentado abandonarles durante los altercados iniciales de la ciudad por la invasión de monstruos salvajes, en realidad él hace tiempo que lleva muerto. Su helicóptero fue derribado por un Guiverno cuando intentaba salir de la ciudad y fue derretido por la baba venenosa ácida de la criatura. Hope en persona vió como ardía de la corrosión antes de estallar por culpa de las llamas provocadas por esto. No tiene el valor para decirle que su padre ha muerto. Aún no, al menos.

La imagen cambió. Hope estaba ahora con Grace, a quien gritaba con desesperación.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- E-en el parque. Quería flores...

\- ¡¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?! ¡Te pedí que la cuidaras!

\- Lo-lo siento, pero... Mis amigos necesitaban esta comida y...

\- ¡Qué le den a tí y a tus amigos! ¡No sé por qué fui tan estúpido para confiar en tí!

Dicho esto se subió al deportivo rojo tras tirar lejos a Grace y se fue al parque.

\- ¡No, espera! ¡Ese es el coche de Jock! ¡Me va a matar si no vuelvo con él! ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve!

Pero no hizo caso. Al cabo de un rato rápido en coche llegó al parque. La siguiente escena quedaría grabada en su interior para siempre, pues fue el día en el que el amor murió para él. A pasos agigantados y veloces, Hope corrió hasta el césped cuando lo vio.

Una manada de monstruosos perros bípedos mutantes con calaveras de cabra por cabeza y ojos rojos.

Estaban devorando lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Rose, que sólo era un brazo derecho. Todo lo demás era ropa rasgada y sangre con algunos huesos.

Fluttershy y Twilgiht gritaron e horror mientras Rainbow miró congelada, sin siquiera poder hacer o decir nada.

Hope gritó, lleno de furia, y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, un albino que parecía ser el alfa, y le hizo un corte en el ojo derecho con un cuchillo. Este se lamentó, tiró lejos al humano de un golpe y se fue entre quejidos de dolor, seguido de cerca por el resto de la manada. Se llevaron los restos de la niña.

\- ¡Volved, malditos! ¡VOLVED! ¡DEVOLVÉDMELA! ¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!

Pero sus gritos no hicieron nada. Aunque intentó levantarse, el golpe le dejó la espalda malherida y no pudo hacer nada. Lleno de furia, se tiró a llorar de ira y desprecio en el suelo.

Pasó un rato hasta que volvió a casa. Parecía un fantasma.

\- Estoy en casa...

Pero nadie acudió.

\- Rose...- gimió- Rose...

De pronto se oyó un ruido al fondo. Hope fue corriendo a ver creyendo de forma imposible que era ella. Entonces vió al cachorro, acurrucado entre las cosas de Rose mientras trasteaba con una pelota de tenis.

\- Increíble- dijo tras un rato, en total neutralidad- Doscientos kilómetros, más de veinte manzanas a rebosar de monstruos y criaturas peligrosas y cientos de plantas que subir... Y sin embargo, aquí estás.

Blake miró en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó el humano- No está.

Pero Blake ni se inmutó, sólo lo miraba confundido.

\- Rose no va a volver.

Al nombrar a la niña, el cachorro miró en todas direcciones como intentando encontrarla.

\- No está. Vete.

Pero no se movío de ahí. De pronto, el rostro del humano se volvió tenso, lleno de furia que explotó de golpe. Cogió un vaso y lo tiró al lado del perro.

\- ¡Rose está muerta, joder! ¡Está muerta y no va a volver nunca! ¡Vete, márchate! ¡VETE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA! ¡LÁRGATE!

Pero pronto la furia dio paso a dolor. Y el dolor a pena. El perro se acurrucó junto al joven, gimiendo, y le lamió las lágrimas en un intento de animarlo mientras él caía al suelo, sollozando, llorando y sufriendo acurrucado en la que antes fue la manta de Rose, gritando de dolor mientras se agarraba el pecho. Se pegaba en la cara, insultándose y culpándose mientras el perro trataba de detenerle. Pese a no estar herido, sufría como nunca. Sufría indeciblemente. Fluttershy se tapó los oídos, intentando acallar aquella escena tan dolorosa, pero ni eso conseguía evitar que las lágrimas le llenaran los ojos de todas formas. Al rato, paró y se quedó dormido en el suelo. Las chicas intentaban con todas sus fuerzas evitar las lágrimas, pero verle así les había afectado. En especial Rainbow, quien para sus adentros había empezado a sentir remordimientos, pero que se los tragó por orgullo.

La imagen titiló una vez más y ahora el escenario cambió. Ahora estaban de nuevo en el refugio de la serpiente gigante, con un Hope notablemente más desgarbado y delgado con las manos vendadas sujetando una ballesta y dándole la espalda a una enorme jaula improvisada hecha de troncos y cuerda. A su alrededor, varias barras de acero hacían de pinchos para evitar que nada saliera de allí.

Una jaula donde se encontraban Jock y los demás.

\- ¡Déjame salir, gordo de mierda!- le gritó este- ¡Te juro que si no me sueltas ahora mismo...!

Pero Hope no se inmutaba. Ni siquiera le miró, sólo cargaba su ballesta con una flecha sin mirarle.

\- No grites tanto, Jock. Estamos en su guarida, le despertarás si sigues así... Recordáis este lugar, ¿cierto? Fue donde hace una semana Rose murió.

\- Hope, por favor- suplicó una llorosa Grace- Déjanos salir. Deja que nos vayamos. Sólo queremos volver al refugio.

\- ¿Por qué habláis como si fuera culpa mía el hecho de que estuviérais atrapados ahí? Hice esa trampa para atrapar a esa manada de huargos, no para vosotros. Que hayáis caído dentro es vuestra culpa. Me llevó mucho tiempo prepararla.

\- ¡Pues desprepárala, idiota!- saltó Jock de nuevo- ¡Sácanos ahora mismo!

\- No puedo. Está hecha para evitar que nada salga y romperla puede atraer depredadores. Mi idea era atraer a esa cosa y dejar que se secara al sol antes de quemar la jaula con ella dentro.

\- ¡Me da igual! ¡Sácame ahora, gordo! ¡De lo contrario-!

\- De lo contrario, ¿qué?- le interrumpió Hope- Estás encerrado y no puedes hacer nada. No tienes nada, no tienes el control ni el poder para imponerte a nadie más que la gente que está dentro de esa jaula, lo cual es inútil... Qué cosas, creo que es eso lo que me decías a mí cuando me encerrabas en mi casillero. A mí y a otros más.

\- ¡Eso es imposible porque no existe un casillero no bastante grande como para tí, gordo de...!

Pero la frase de Jock se ahogó ahí mismo cuando de un flechazo Hope atravesó su hombro y él soltó un grito de dolor.

\- Llámame "gordo" otra vez. Te desafío. Dime "gordo" o "seboso" o "ballenato" una vez más, venga.

\- Te sientes poderoso ahora, ¿eh?- dijo el atleta dolorido por el flechazo- Sientes que tienes el control de todo.

\- No te consiento a tí, especialmente a tí, que tengas el rostro de decirme eso. Tú que has sido un abusón desde siempre. Sigues siendo un gilipollas aun en el fin del mundo y encima te has cebado con Rose.

\- Eso es culpa tuya. Era tú hermana, tú responsabilidad. Que esté muerta es prueba de que no has sabido cuidar bien de ella porque eres un hermano de mierda.

\- Bien, pues ahora tú grupo es tú responsabilidad y no has sabido cuidar bien de ellos.

El joven empezó a recoger sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Me voy. Apáñatelas ahora por tu cuenta, ya que tan buen líder eres.

\- ¡No puedes dejarnos morir aquí!

\- No vais a morir. Tenéis vuestras raciones con vosotros y vuestro ingenio también, ¿no? Yo tendría cuidado, sin embargo. Como bien recordarás, los monstruos huelen la comida hecha, asi que tendréis que comérosla cruda si queréis sobrevivir. Pero no me preocupa; sois chicos listos, seguro que podéis apañároslas sin mis planes y recursos. Asi que cuidaos.

\- ¡Espera!- saltó Grace- ¡Hope, por favor! ¡Lo siento por Rose! Tienes razón, debimos hacer algo. Debimos ayudar. Su muerte no ha dejado de atormentarme desde entonces, pero esto no te la devolverá. Por favor, Hope. Sácanos. Sácanos de aquí. Tenemos que ayudarnos a sobrevivir en estos tiempos... Somos amigos, ¿no es cierto?

Hope la miró con total neutralidad.

\- Dirías lo que fuese por conseguir lo que quisieras. Ha sido así desde que empezó tu carrera como presidenta y ha sido así desde que empezó este mundo. Sólo dirás lo que te conviene cuando te conviene. Eres una hipócrita.

\- Hope...

\- ¿Crees que no sé que fuiste tú la que convenció a Rose de ir a por flores mientras tú conseguías la comida enlatada? ¿Crees que no sé que viste a esos depredadores a la legua y decidiste usarla de cebo?

Todos se quedaron de piedra, las chicas incluídas. Hope recogió sus cosas, dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando despacio hacia un coche.

\- Ya no hay amigos en este mundo, Grace. Sólo supervivientes. Eso mismo dijiste tú. Asi que adiós.

Hope entró, arrancó el coche y se alejó sin mirar atrás entre los gritos de súplica de muchos de los chicos y chicas ahí encerrados. Se alejó lo suficiente, caminó hasta lo alto de una colina y desplegó una silla de playa para sentarse a ver el espectáculo. Al cabo de un rato la manada apreció dirigida por el alfa albino, se acercó en la jaula atraído porlos gritos y empezó a buscar maneras de entrar cuando Hope sacó un detonador y lo apretó, provocando que el suelo debajo de las criaturas explotara, matándolos de golpe. Luego se fue. Condujo hasta el Paladice y cerró las puertas de acero del garaje tras tirar lejía al suelo. Posiblemente para borrar el rastro lo mejor posible o para usar su olor para disimularlo. De vuelta al día a día.

Todo se cubrió de blanco otra vez y entonces se mostraron una serie de imágenes.

Rose apareció en medio de la nada. Jugaba con Blake, luego la imagen tilitó hasta aparecer jugando con unos muñecos. Luego apareció dormida cuando Hope la arropó. Finalmente apareció al lado de un dormitante Hope cantando.

 _All I have is a picture in my mind how it would be if we were together_

 _Let's pretend that you're far away_

 _Let's say you write to me and you promise in your letter that you'll come home_

 _Come home to my heart_

 _When you come home_

 _We'll never be apart if I keep dreaming of you_

 _Start believing it's true_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _Soon you'll come home to my heart_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _Home to my heart_

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _Home to my heart_

 _If I believe_

Rose desapareció entonces y ahora sólo estaban Blake y Hope, acurrucados en la cama y durmiendo. Poco a poco el fondo blanco fue desapareciendo y fue sustituído por una verde pradera con árboles y demás vegetaciones. Ya no había cama, sólo Hope y Blake acurrucados el uno al lado del otro. Twilight se abrió paso hasta él y usó su magia para levantarlo a él y el perro.

\- Vámonos- dijo solamente.

Al rato salieron del Everfree.

\- ¡Bien, lo habéis encontrado!- dijo Applejack- ¿Está...? ¿Twilight?

Pero no respondieron. Todas iban cabizbajas, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Y de hacerlo posiblemente romperían a llorar.

\- ¿Chicas?- intervino Pinkie- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Queridas, si no está bien.

\- El humano está bien- dijo Zecora- Sólo un poco aturdido, pero bien.

\- Entonces...

Zecora la calló con un gesto en el hombro. Ella lo sabía. No toda la historia, pero sabía que algo pasó y algo aún pasaba allí. Pero podía notar el dolor. Puede que no fuera muy social y si bien Zecora era incapaz de leer mentes, sí podía leer sentimientos y eso hacía que fuera aun más fácil entender lo que pensaban.

\- Algunas cosas a uno mismo es mejor dejar- dijo- Las palabras no siempre pueden alcanzar.

Más tarde las chicas contarían lo mejor que pudieron sobre lo que habían visto, pero eran incapaces de entrar en detalles. Hasta para ellas era demasiado doloroso. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de palacio, Rainbow se quedó mirando. Luego le dio la espalda a este, dispuesto a irse. Pero Fluttershy la detuvo.

\- Quédate- le dijo- Despertará pronto.

Pero no le hizo caso y sin mediar palabra se alejó volando.

\- Demasiado orgullosa hasta para su propio bien.

La tarde terminó apesadumbrada y fría como la nieve cuando la tarde llegó. Fluttershy y Twilight se turnaron para vigilar a Hope por si despertaba. Cuando ya anochecía y el sol se escondía tras las montañas, una adormilada Fluttershy despertó para verle sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana. Estuvo a punto de llamarle, pero este se adelantó.

\- De verdad este no es mi mundo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Los anocheceres no son iguales a los que veía desde lo alto del Paladice. Ni siqueira de eso he podido disfrutar de nuevo.

Fluttershy pensó en qué decir.

\- Me temo que no, Hope. Y perdona si esto te ofende, pero en vista de cómo estaba cuando te fuiste creo que tampoco es algo malo.

\- Asi que lo has visto.

La pegaso se mostró entonces compungida. Se sintió una intrusa en la cabeza del joven.

\- No paro de pensar que a Rose le habría encantado ver vuestro mundo, tan vivo y lleno de color.

\- Oh, Hope.

\- La echo tanto de menos... Ojalá estuviera aquí, conociéndoos. Durante años he estado acallando tantas cosas de mi pasado que odio que no puedo olvidarlas o ignorarlas más.

Hubo un largo silencio. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

\- Esta experiencia me ha enseñado que soy un desgraciado.

\- Hope, eso no...

\- Es la verdad. Desde que he llegado no he sido muy comprensivo. Ni siquiera he mostrado interés por este mundo o quienes lo rodean, sólo me escondo en mi casa...

Fluttershy lo abrazó para consolarlo.

\- Da igual. Tendrás tiempo. Lo juro.

Hecho esto se separaron. Justo entonces entró Sunset Shimmer.

\- ¡Oh! Estás despierto. Bueno, entonces...

\- Creo que me iré a dormir- bostezó la pegaso- Tú trata de descansar, Hope.

La pegaso se fue, dejando solos a Sunset y el humano.

\- ¿Venías por algo?

\- Venía a sustituir a Fluttershy. Nos hemos turnado por si despertabas.

\- ¿Blake?

\- Está a tus pies.

Ciertamente, allí descansaba el perrito. Dormido como un lirón.

\- Creo que me voy...

\- Sunset, ¿puedes quedarte?

\- ¿Hope?

\- No tengo sueño y no quiero quedarme solo.

\- Bueno, tienes a Blake...

\- No se va de la cabeza esa canción que me cantaba Rose. Por favor, quédate.

 _Soon you'll come home_

 _Home to my heart_

Las notas demostraban una profunda tristeza.

\- No me dejes solo.

La unicornio finalmente aceptó, quedándose sentada a su lado. Afuera, tras la ventana, Rainbow escuchaba en silencio, enjuagándose las lágrimas lo mejor que podía.


End file.
